


Project Primal

by AmberTheSinfulClover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - spirit animals, Attempted Murder, Beating, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Partial Nudity, Platonic Relationships, Slight Cannon divergence, Team as Family, Threats of Violence, death of a child, multipule perspectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 87,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTheSinfulClover/pseuds/AmberTheSinfulClover
Summary: A recall was not exactly something any of them expected. After the original fall they would have expected Overwatch to be dead and buried with their former commanders. However, in this world, it seems like somethings have a lot of trouble staying dead. What happens when not only Overwatch is "resurrected," but also their old enemies? What happens when old ghost come back to haunt you?Long Ago Overwatch put a stop to the workings of an organization known as "Eclipse" which had been experimenting on humans and their spirit animals, but now it seems they're back along with many other old threats. As Overwatch attempts to pull themselves together and bring in new members to their group, how will they handle it when it seems Eclipse maybe joining forces with Talon and Los Muertos? In a world where it seems nothing can stay dead, can they truly hope to defeat their enemies?





	1. R e c a l l

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I'd like to preface this with a few things:  
> 1\. There are Oc's in the story (No they are not shipped with cannon characters, nor will they be someone's long lost something or another, they are here simply to help the plot get going)  
> 2\. The pairings are not the main focus of the fic (I will bring them more into the story, but it will be a slow burn and plot comes first)  
> 3\. Sorry if you don't think X should have Y spirit animal, I've done my best to try and match them up (Really the only "givens" were the Shimada brothers)  
> 4\. The lore of the spirit animals, Eclipse, and some of the Oc's will be revealed gradually overtime (I will not make one long "exposition dump" of lore)
> 
> With that out of the way, I'd appreciate any and all criticism and/or suggestions. Let me know what you wanna know more about/see more of or maybe even see less of/stop hearing about. I've done my best to stick to the cannon of Overwatch, but naturally as we learn more and more about the lore some of this information may become obsolete/incorrect.

A recall was not exactly something he expected. After the original fall he would have expected Overwatch to be dead and buried with his former commanders. However, in this world, it seems like somethings have a lot of trouble staying dead. For instance, after his initial run in with Talon on the hypertrain he almost believed he was fighting his old crew, Blackwatch. Or there was also the cybernetic ninja who was presumed dead only to be revived by the resident “guardian angel.” Yes, it would seem many things in this world have trouble staying dead. Hell, there were some nights he would swear his old boss was standing over him after a long night of nightmares even though he knows for sure that Gabriel is dead. Everything about Overwatch was supposed to be long since dead, yet here he was on a train back towards Gibraltar.

The rushing wind blowing by him was only slightly annoying as it made it just a bit difficult to light up a new cigar. He desperately needs a smoke now, thinking of all these old ghosts is eating at him in ways he does not care to admit. It would be a lot easier to light the cigarette if he was inside the train, but as he has stated before, they would not sell someone like him a ticket.

He decided to try and distract himself with a newspaper that he snatched before climbing onto the roof, but it did nothing to ease his frustrations or anxiety. The news was the same as it almost always was nowadays, another terrorist attack here, omnic rights activist, assassination this, kidnapping that—. The cowboy’s eyes suddenly snapped to the segment about the kidnapped victim: a young male, maybe in his twenties or thirties, with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He had a tattoo of a giant wolf were his neck meet his shoulder. McCree could not help but think of the striking similarity that man had to someone he knew was long since dead. Frowning, he crumpled up the paper and stuffed it away. Apparently his partner is taking notice of his agitation since she bumps against him lightly, not enough to knock him off the train but enough to get his attention.

“I’m worryin’ you ain't I?” he asked after a taking a long drag of his cigaret.

 _Only slightly,_ came the soothing reply in his mind as those ethereal gold eyes stared up at him. _It is not like you to worry like this. You are normally much louder and reckless and carefree._ As she spoke her pointed ears straightened up as if that would somehow allow the small coyote to better read his thoughts and emotions. _You are anxious about visiting your old friends are you not?_ She presses further, rising up so that the sunlight catches in her faint spectral form. McCree let out a puff of smoke that was quickly blown away by the wind. His spirit animal always did have a good perception of what is troubling the cowboy.

“Ah, guess so,” he drawls as he takes another drag watching the clouds in the sky roll by lazily. “It has been a long time since I last saw them. I don’t even know if this is some trick or somethin’, but it wouldn’t feel right ta just ignore it.” The coyote seemed to consider this for a moment her tail swishing slowly as she took a step closer to the edge of the train to settle down and watch the ground move by.

 _I understand the feeling. I too miss them all dearly, but this seems odd. Why call us all back? Sure, the world has still… “gone to hell” as you like to put it, but the world has made its opinion clear._ Her claws scrape softly at the train's roof, but do not leave any marks as they pass through it. _They do not want Overwatch. This could very well be a trap to try and take care of any remaining Overwatch members that are still alive._ She turns and glances back at her partner, biting back a smile as she sees he is nearly asleep with his hat over his eyes, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. All of these things a sign he maybe starting to relax. _Are you really not that worried about the fact that we could die? This is not like you to be this flippant with your emotions._

“Well I look at it this way, darlin’,” he chuckles softly puffing out just a bit more smoke. “If they do manage to kill us then I figure someone will come along and revive us.”

 _I would prefer a plan that does not involve both of us dying to begin with,_ she comments as she walks back over to him, laying her head down on his stomach as she curls up. _Then again I believe it is beyond your capabilities to come up with a plan that is half way decent._ That remark earned her a soft and playful cuff behind the ear as a chuckle rumbles within the cowboy’s chest.

“You ain’t got a little more faith in me, Dixie? Come on, I’ve had some good plans in the past.” Dixie huffs softly and her tail flicks indignantly at the name the cowboy had given her. When she first emerged from the spirit realm to see her partner, you could say she was… surprised, to say the least, when she was greeted with this antique circus act. She was much less thrilled with the name he gave her, but she figures it is better than the other pet names he occasionally called her.

 _Those “good plans” are few and far between and most worked out due to sheer dumb luck,_ she comments looking ahead to see their station not far off. _We should get off soon, unless perhaps you want to cause yet another fiasco on a hypertrain?_ She teases half heartedly, knowing if the cowboy had not acted as he did in the original hypertrain incident, she likely would have torn him a new one. Even so, she tried to act at least slightly annoyed at his reckless behaviour by endangering both of them and blowing their cover.

“Nah, I think we’ve had enough excitement for a while darlin’. Maybe when we get into town though—,” Dixie's sudden sharp headbut cut him off and he laughs softly before putting out his cigarette. “Alright I get it, enough teasin’ for now.” McCree rose, fixing his hat so it sits on his head more comfortably, before holding his flesh arm out for Dixie. “Let’s move before anyone spots us.” Dixie, with a graceful leap, slowly evaporates into a black mist before settling herself on McCree's arm, on the back of his shoulder as a coyote tattoo. Normally, he likes to keep Dixie out of her dormant form, but in this case he would rather not risk them both being separated if one of them does not make the jump.

The hypertrain began to slow down at a considerable rate and McCree braces himself until it is slow enough for him to leap off. The landing was a bit rougher than he would have liked, but overall it was not that bad and he manages to slip off away from the station before anyone notices him. The town is filled with people and animals. Some of the people keep their spirit animals in their dormant form due to certain “complications” that could arise from having them out. For instance, he noticed that one man leaning against the wall outside of a bar had a Elephant tattoo and another with a great white shark. It was noticeable that those tattoos were of their spirit animal due to the faint glow he noticed.

Not everyone can see that glow and honestly the cowboy was surprised when he notices he could tell what tattoo was the spirit animal’s. It takes a “deep spiritual connection” to be able to see someone else's spirit animal in its dormant and non-physical forms. There have been stories of couples and families being able to see each others spirit animals or even really close friends, but an innate ability to notice such things was rare. Sadly, the cowboy’s abilities of perception were not that strong and the best he has been able to do so far is just pick out which tattoo is the spirit animal. It came in handy during his run with Deadlock and Blackwatch since they often had to have confrontations with people who had many tattoos trying to hide which one is their spirit animal. It is, after all, a lot more useful to know if you are gonna fight a guy with a falcon than a tiger or a horse.

McCree never bothered to have someone put tattoos all over him to try and cover up Dixie. He frankly did not see the point if someone like him could just pick her out anyway. Besides, Dixie is already fairly well hidden on his shoulder.

At first when he felt the large furry body brushing against his legs, he was a bit on edge and nearly reached for his gun until he notices it is an all too familiar looking gazel. For a moment he wonders if it can really be the same one he remembers from all those years ago. When he scratches behind its ears, the way it leans into the touch and let out that odd noise, it becomes all to clear that this was indeed the same gazelle he knew.

“Hey there, Elizabeth. Missed ya’, sugarcube,” he comments smiling as the gazel prances around him excitedly looking up at him with pleading bright brown eyes. “Oh, I understand, you wanna see Dixie again, don’t cha’? Well, I’ll let her out if you show me where Lena is.”

“Right here, luv’,” came the chipper voice from behind him. As he turns he notices that Lena was in some more casual wear for once. He guessed to blend in and not look so standoffish. Now that he thought about it maybe he should have changed into something less flamboyant, but hell, he could never stand to leave behind his iconic cowboy image for some ridiculous “everyday joe” get up.

“Lena, I thought ya’ were all the way over in east England. What are ya’ doin’ here?” as McCree spoke, he could feel Dixie slowly leaving her dormant form to become physical. This transformation always takes a slight toll on both the spirit animal and the person they are bonded to, but it is the only form in which the spirit animal can interact with things other than their bonded partner.

“You know me, have to be the fastest at everything. First responder, first here, and certainly first to greet you on your way back home,” she jokes happily. “It’s good to see you, luv’. I was worried when I read about what happened on the hypertrain,” she confesses as she hugs him tightly. McCree smiles softly and hugs her back for a bit chuckling.

“Worried about me? Are ya’ doubting my skills now, darlin’? Do I need to prove ya’ wrong during training?” Lena pushes him back playfully and giggles softly.

“You’re ridiculous, cowboy. Always turning everything into a competition,” the way she smiles shows that she is not really that upset about the challenge or the way he is acting. “Even so, you’re on. Be sure you can keep up,” she teases then whistles for Elizabeth's attention. The gazel looks up from where she is playing with Dixie and skips over. “Race you back to the safehouse?”

“Sure, but no cheatin’, Lena,” he replies. Lena smirks playfully and giggles.

“Oh come on, luv’, it’s not cheating if I use my chrono excelerator,” she argues.

“Oh? Then ya’ won’t mind if I use my flashbang to make things a bit more fair?” that remark earns him a adorable little pout.

“Fine, fine. I won’t use it,” she concedes. The two prepare to take off, Elizabeth and Dixie lining up beside their respective partners. The race begins and even without the use of her chrono excelerator, Lena and Elizabeth soon take the lead. It is clear the two are using Elizabeth's powers to move that fast. Spirit animals can lend their powers to their partners if they choose to and what those powers do specifically depends on the pair. Elizabeth was clearly lending some of her natural speed to Lena to help them both move faster.

“Hm, I think things ain’t in our favor, Dixie,” McCree comments watching Elizabeth and Lena rushing on ahead of them. Dixie huffs in agreement rushing along beside him. “I do hate losin’ so, ya’ wanna take a shortcut?” The look Dixie gives him was a clear yes.

The took a sudden turn down an alley away from the crowds and Dixie began to lend some of her natural abilities to McCree. The cowboy can see and hear a lot better, as well as move faster. It allows him to keep track of where Lena is back in the streets while he takes his short cut. The duo breeze through the alleyways and soon began to catch up with Lena and Elizabeth since they do not have to worry about dodging pedestrians or market stands.

When the safehouse they would be staying in came into view, Dixie and McCree move back into the streets. They can hear the indignant and startled cries from Lena and Elizabeth at the sudden realization the two are right by them. All of them put on one last burst of speed trying to make it to the door first. So maybe both of them try to cheat at the end of it, either way, both groups end up on the floor.

“Sali, McCree,” a sweet soft voice spoke gently drawing both of their attention up. A warm smile and a hand extends to help them both up as the guardian angel watches them stand and brush themselves off. “How have you been?”

“Been about as good as I can be, doc’.” McCree replies smiling as he set his hat back on his head. “It’s nice ta see ya’ again.” Angela kneels down and gently pet Dixie as the small coyote paces around her.

“It is good to see you too. Nadine is outside if you want to go see her, Dixie,” Angela says and Dixie immediately runs back outside, Elizabeth soon following. “You weren’t hurt during that fiasco on the hypertrain were you? I know it happened a while ago but… .”

“Nah, doc’, I’m fine, really. I wasn’t hurt,” McCree assures her.

“Hey, doc’, where are the others?” Lena questions looking around excitedly. “I was looking forward to everyone finally reuniting.”

“Pharah left to shop and restock our supplies here with D.Va, Zarya, and Mei. Torbjörn went to the forge to fix a few problems Reinhardt was having with his armor. Winston is working on finding out where this mysterious vigilantes Seventy-six and Shrike are and if they are a threat or a potential ally. Lúcio is helping me clean up, so he should still be around. Zenyatta left with Genji. They have gone to Hanamura to try and find Genji’s brother. Genji believes he can try and convince him to join the team.” Angela frowns slightly as she talks about what Genji and Zenyatta are up to, biting her lip softly. “I should call and check on them… . I guess I was distracted when I heard you finally made it here. What kept you, McCree?”

“Well, Dixie and I were a bit worried about this all bein’ a trick or something. We did kind of drag our feet until _Racer_ found us,” he explained smirking softly as Lena’s face lit up at the mention of her old nickname. “Is this everyone that received the call back? That’s kind of a small crew compared to what we used ta’ be.” Angela shifted her weight from one foot to the other looking down at the ground.

“There are a few others Winston was hoping to come in contact with, but he could not either because their communicators are gone or destroyed, or they weren’t a part of the original Overwatch.” The thought of people who were not originally from the old Overwatch joining them was something that he expected, but the way Angela said it concerns the cowboy slightly.

“What do ya’ mean, Angel? Like the kids? Winston clearly managed to call them here, so what’s the hold up with the others?” McCree questioned.

“Ah… well, D.Va and Lúcio were easy to call since they are famous and have many social media forms. The other three Winston had in mind are not so easily contacted,” Angela explains and McCree knows she is not telling him everything.

“Okay, so out with it then. Who are the other three Winston had in mind?” he presses her further for more information.

“The first is a vigilante and mercenary known as soldier Seventy-six… . We last heard he was in Dorado with a bounty hunter known as Shrike.” Those names caught McCree’s attention a bit. He believed he had seen a few wanted posters of those two around when he had been traveling. “Also… he is hoping to get in contact with Agent Summers.” Now the cowboy knew why she was holding out on him.

“Agent Summers” aka “Agent Puma” aka “Puma” is the result of a human experimentation gone wrong. Even with all their advanced technology, there were still some morons who thought that the human genome could be improved by adding more _animalistic_ qualities to it. They believed it would result in a stronger bond between the spirit animal and its partner. Caprice Summers was an unfortunate girl in the slums of a dumpy town who no one would miss or notice if she was snatched up. Caprice Summers is now something less than human in most people's eyes. Something that could not be trusted. Caprice Summers is a monster.

“What on earth does he want _her_ for?” McCree questions indignantly. “Ain’t she a liability?”

“I’m with Tumbleweed here,” Lena chimes in and McCree smiles slightly at the sound of her old nickname for him. “I don’t know Puma that well, but I wouldn’t exactly want to fight alongside her if the stories I hear are true.” It’s no secret that Overwatch and Blackwatch occasionally received help from outside sources or had “temporary agents.” Genji was once one of those “temporary agents” until he needed to go on his search for inner peace. Summers was no different from him in that regard, she helped Overwatch take out the company that mutated her and some others. She even helped out Blackwatch with a few of their ops in exchange for Overwatch’s doctors trying to “fix” her. It didn’t work and she eventually left, dropping off the grid. The horror stories that were passed around about her did not go away however.

“I understand your concern, I have similar worries about trying to ask her to join us. I _saw_ what they did to her, remember? I know better than most who weren’t on the front lines how savage and… _animalistic_ she _can_ be, but I agree with Winston. We need her help with this. Do you two remember the organization ‘Eclipse?’”

“Yeah, those were the ones who messed around with Puma's DNA right?” Lena asks tilting her head. “We took them out years ago, what do they have to do with— You don’t think they’re back do you, luv’?”

“It is hard to say, but among all the other chaos Winston has been observing over our scanners, as you no doubt have heard, there have been several missing persons lately. Similar to what first caught our attention with Summers’ original case. All of them were people supposedly no one would miss, all alone at the time and all of them with very powerful spirit animals,” Angela recounts.

“I just read about a kidnapping in the paper…” McCree murmurs softly, taking out the crumpled news paper and opening it up. Angela and Lena lean over his shoulder to read alongside him. “‘Gerulf Schäfer, went missin’ approximately three days ago. His last known location was at a local bar near the remnants of Eichenwalde. His wolf spirit animal is believed to have been the reason for the kidnapping since it seemed to exhibit unnatural abilities for the average spirit…’ I have ta’ admit that does sound an awful lot like _her_ case,” McCree conceded. “Maybe _Peanut Butter_ is right and we should ask for her help.” Lena snickers slightly, hearing his nickname for Winston.

“Oh, I almost forgot about that one. I’m going to have to tease the big lug with that one for a while.” Angela pouts slightly hearing that.

“Be nice to him please, Lena, he’s under a lot of stress lately,” Angela begs.

“Alright, doc’, I won’t tease him that much. It’s nice to have you back McCree and I want to hear all about the hypertrain, but I need to go have a chat with Peanut Butter, so I’ll see you at dinner,” Lena promise and waves before she zips off calling for Elizabeth who soon follows.

“You must be tired, McCree, why don’t you go rest now, I’ll let the others know not to disturb you when they come back,” Angela promises smiling softly. McCree smiles slightly and tilts his hat in gratitude.

“I’d appreciate that, doc’. It’s been nice chattin’, but I would like some shut eye. I’ll see ya’ at dinner,” he promises then calls for Dixie. When Dixie finally does come over, he puts the newspaper away to read later and heads to his old room. His thoughts swarm with mixed feelings and emotions which are likely clouding his judgement. He wonders about the recall yet again and if it is good for Overwatch to come back, he wonders if it is right to call for Puma’s assistance, he wonders what tragedy is waiting to happen and he wonders if the team will even be the same as it was once before.

Lying on the first real bed he has had in months, McCree stares at the ceiling absentmindedly petting Dixie, who has fallen asleep on his chest. He left the window to his room open allowing the salty sea breeze to blow through, only slightly calming his nerves. As the minutes pass he closes his eyes and soon his thoughts cease as the crashing waves lull him to sleep.


	2. N I G H T M A R E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree always did have trouble sleeping...

_ Bullets whizzing by his head was nothing new to McCree. Having his name shouted out along with a string of curses was also not new to McCree. What was new to McCree was this feeling of dread. His partner, Dixie, has been shot, in her physical form. She is lying in his lap, blood soaking his chest as he holds her close with one arm, Peacekeeper in the other as he fires off rounds into anyone that dares to approach them. _

_ “It’s gonna be okay Dixie, you’re going ta’ be fine…” he mutters incoherently to the unconscious coyote as yet another scumbag drops to the ground as he is riddled with bullets. “Agent McCree requesting back up,” he yells into his communicator as he runs for another bit of cover, cradling Dixie in his arms. “Dixie’s been hit! We’re under fire in sector thirteen— Anyone who can make it here do it now!” He has to slide suddenly behind crates to avoid the barrage of machine gun fire. His shooting hand is hit and he drops Peacekeeper close by. He lets loose a string of curses while clutching Dixie closer to his chest hearing footsteps approach. He thinks this is it. He thinks this is how his partner and him are going to die, behind some crates filled with drugs during a Blackwatch op gone wrong.  _

_ McCree does not believe his ears when he hears a rush of claws and footsteps, not too far away, running right at him. He can not identify if it is the sound of a friend or a foe. He looks up, through his tears and the blood, away from Dixie, and sees a horrifically wonderful sight. _

_ If it is a human or a spirit animal or a monster he will never know, he just knows it tears through men like they are wet paper. It is a mass of raw primal power, its movements too erratic to track logically. Some men it takes down after a few hits and then leaves them be, others it seems to want to tear into and make a bloody mess. The roar it releases is animalistic and snaps McCree out of his stunned stupor. _

_ Clutching Dixie close he runs faster than he ever knew he could. He runs until he finds a doctor and hands Dixie off to them. He is unable to perform during the rest of the mission out of concern for Dixie and his worry that he will run into that thing again. That and his shooting hand is out of commision for now. _

_ On the ride back to the base, after the operation concluded, Reyes chastises him for his recklessness and inability to fight. McCree does not listen for most of it. He just wonders how Blackwatch let this monster in among their ranks. He only then notices he left Peacekeeper behind as the dull pain in his shooting hand draws his attention to it. The doctors patched him up soon after they looked at Dixie and he feels slightly aggravated that he only just now noticed he left his gun behind. He sighs as Reyes heads off to hear mission reports from the others. When he hears softly clicking of claws on the metallic floor, he nearly snaps at Reyes that he has heard enough, but when he lifts his head he sees instead a small, clawed hand holding out Peacekeeper for him. _

_ “A cat is no good without his claws and fangs…” her voice cuts into him sharply, though she does not speak with an edge. “Especially one that thinks it is a loner.”McCree takes his gun back and looks up at Summers, her unnaturally golden eyes glowing in the dimly light of the medical room of the aircraft before shifting to a soft sky blue. Her eyes always changed to a bright gold whenever she fought, but any other time they were always a calm blue. After a few moments of silence she turns and walks away quietly calling over her shoulder, “I’m sorry about Dixie. I hope she is better soon and none of her injuries are too serious.” _

_ McCree cannot help but feel like he just stared at a cat who just apologized to a mouse for chasing it. Everything about Summers was unnatural and screamed that she is untrustworthy. She was not even hurt from the looks of it. She still had blood on her uniform he noted as he replayed the events in his mind. She had blood on her lips and teeth, especially her canines, and he knew that blood was not hers. She had no visible wounds. He knew now that she was the one he had seen tear through those men. How had she not been hurt? There were too many people there. He knew he should be thankful she answered his call so quickly, but everything in him screamed in unison, “don’t trust her. She is dangerous.” _

*           * *

McCree wakes when his stomach decides he has had enough sleep. Sadly his nap was not as restful as he would have hoped it would be. Dixie seems to notice his irritation, but says nothing. She simply follows him to the dining hall. McCree finds he is able to relax somewhat if  he just focuses on the sounds of her claws clicking softly on the ground. It also feels calming to be walking through one of the few places he considers home. On his way he lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag to try and calm his nerves further.

_ You dreamed about that time when I was shot again,  _ Dixie states it as a fact and neither of them look at each other. In the past, he dreamed about that night a lot and blamed himself for Dixie's injury. He managed to move on, but even so Dixie still seems concerned that he dreamed of it again. She knows he did since she can see his dreams.  _ What were you thinking about that would bring up such an unpleasant memory? _

“I was thinkin’ about Puma,” he mutters softly as they pause outside of the dining hall. “I was thinkin’ about how even though she saved us and seemed worried about you, I still don’t trust her. I always think she’s about as innocent and trustworthy as a fox in a hen house. I just don’t know that I can trust her if we have to work with her. What do you think of her, Dixie? You always were a better judge of character than me.” Dixie sighs, her ears twitching as she looks up at him.

_ She smells like blood and decay from what I remember. My instincts always tell me I should run whenever her or her spirit were around. Even so, I trusted her. Maybe I still do… . My point is that even if she seems so violent and primal, she viewed Overwatch and Blackwatch as her family in a way. I knew she would do anything to protect us. So even if she scared me and I did not understand her motives and methods, I would still trust her with my life. She never let us down in the past, _ Dixie recounts as they enter the dining hall.  _ I think we should at least give her a chance. _

When they enter the dining hall, Dixie and McCree are soon bombarded with new and old friends. Rinehart and  Torbjörn call them over and they talk for a bit as they eat, reminiscing over old “missions of glory.” The newer members also come over to introduce themselves. McCree finds he likes Lúcios spunk and D.Va’s eccentric nature. Dixie seems to like Zarya and Mei finding Zarya an “entertaining and trustworthy ally” and Mei a “sweet, intelligent, and capable ally.” Winston is noticeably absent from the dining hall.

“Hey, _ Papa Bear _ , you have any idea where Peanut Butter is? It ain’t like him to miss a meal,” McCree asks Reinhardt.

“Winston went to help Puma move in,” Reinhardt explained. “She arrived not long after you went to sleep, she apparently heard from her old communicator, but could not reply since it ‘was not safe’ for her to do so where she was previously staying.” McCree tenses and sighs softly.

“Who’s Puma?” Lúcio questions looking between McCree, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn.

“Puma is another old agent. A controversial one at that,” Torbjörn explains frowning as he sets his drink down. “If you ask me, she’s about as trustworthy as those Omnics.” It is well known around the base that Zarya and Torbjörn have a hatred of the Omnics. Torbjörn had certainly not been too keen on letting Zenyatta join their team. Some of them understood their feelings, since they know that they fought in the original Omnic crisis or had their lives upended by the war, but some of the newer and more open minded members did not share their sentiment.

“Come on Torb, at least give the girl a chance. She may have changed over time,” Lúcio interrupts before Torb can go on a rant.

“Animals can’t change their instincts the same way bots can’t become human,” Torbjörn argued frowning.

“Well whatever you think  _ I’m _ at least going to give her a  _ chance,” _ Lúcio rebuttals. “I’d hope you all will too,” he adds glancing at Reinhardt, Hana, and McCree.

“Yeah, she can’t be that bad,” Hana agrees. Before the discussion can continue, the sound of the doors opening cuts through the tension. All of them turn and see Winston walking in along with a small girl.

Puma is of Native American descent and it shows in her features from her tan skin to her long braided brown hair, though her father's European heritage shows through in some of her other features like her blue eyes. Sadly, all of the human parts of her seem swallowed by the mechanical and bestial parts of herself making her seem less than human. Her headset, which has been fused with her skin, bears the resemblance of cat/bat ears. Its function is to give her better hearing than most people. From her elbows down and on her legs from the knees down are giant mechanical arms that lead into massive clawed paws and massive mechanical legs for improved jumping that also have sharp claws. The mechanical arms have two forms, one for combat and one that allows her to function at least somewhat like a human. The tail is the one thing that seems to catch everyone's attention the most. McCree originally did not understand its purpose compared to the cat ears and claws, but he understood after watching her fight. He has seen two of its functions, it has hidden blades and it can release a smoke screen.

McCree finds his eyes instantly drawn to Puma’s neck, right along her left shoulder by her chest is a puma tattoo. He has rarely ever seen her Spirit outside of its dormant state. When he asked her once, when they were stationed to guard a point together, she stated that after the experimentation Sike, the name of her puma, would not leave his dormant state unless it was necessary due to the strain on their bond the experimentation caused. There is a long silence in the room, but Puma does not acknowledge it. As Winston seems at a lost for words, Puma walks over to fix herself a plate of food.

“Everyone, this is uh… Agent Puma. Please make her feel welcome,” Winston tries to explain, but it is obvious that everyone is a bit on edge. Everyone except Lúcio and Hana, who instantly stand and walk to go sit with Puma once she walks to a table to sit and eat alone. McCree finds he can only stare dumbfounded at yet another ghost of his past. He can hear the chatter from Lúcio and Hana trying to converse with Puma, but he does not pay attention to exactly what they say as he is more transfixed by Pumas reaction. She  _ smiles _ . It is faint, but she smiles. The fangs offset the softness of it as she responds to them.

“Have y’all ever seen her smile?” McCree mutters softly.

“Aside from when she is lost in bloodlust? No.” Torbjörn replies frowning and sighs. “Those kids will need to learn quickly not to trust her so easily. One time when we worked together in Eichenwalde, I saw her rip through Omnics like a mad woman. She just kept tearing them apart long after they’d been destroyed and when I tried to tell her to stop and that we needed to leave, she  _ scratched me _ . Nearly tore my arm off.” Torbjörn recounts frowning. “Of course I lost it eventually in another incident, but still, she cut to the  _ bone _ . She tried to apologize and act like it was an accident, but I could see it in her eyes when she turned on me, she wanted  _ blood. _ ”

_ It is foolish to disturb an animal during a hunt, _ Dixie's voice suddenly rings in McCree's head.  _ Though I must concede that he has a point about her hurting him… . Maybe she is more primal than I originally thought. _

The rest of dinner seems tense for the older members of Overwatch, but the newer members seem to bond quickly with Puma. The few members of old Overwatch that do speak with Puma and go to eat with her are Winston, Rinehart, and Mercy. McCree is surprised at first when Reinhardt leaves, but Reinhardt explains that Puma saved his comrades and his life once and that he is not afraid of her.

At the end of dinner Winston says that they will all begin group training tomorrow. He list of the pairs that will train together and McCree anxiously awaits to hear who he will be with. When Winston list his name, he hears he will work with Lúcio, Reinhardt, Mei, Torbjörn and Puma. They will practice defending a point against the AI Winston has set up that will progressively become more advanced and stronger as the match goes on.

On their way back to their room, McCree and Dixie cannot help but feel like they are being watched. McCree remembers that Winston mentioned that Genji and Zenyatta should be returning soon as well, so he hopes it is just Genji lurking around as usual. Sadly, it seems the meeting with Genji's brother did not go that well, but there is still hope that he may come around. They do not have time to worry about that though, since the matter of Eclipse coming back seems more pressing at the moment as kidnappings are occurring at more frequent rates.

Little did they know however, that the dragons eyes were watching them. Genji and Zenyatta have returned and they did bring a guest with them. They know he followed them, but he has not agreed to work with them yet. After all, a dragon does not just bend to every command, he must find out their motives, he must find out if they are worthy, and if he can trust them. The dragon decides not to make his move yet, he will watch them train and decide then if these people are worth his time. Perhaps if he is even worth  _ their _ time. He needs to see if perhaps working with these people will redeem him. He will decide then if this world can be changed as his brother believes it can.

 


	3. P R I M A L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Caprice's perspective.

Caprice would consider herself a fool if she thought that the only family she ever knew would just accept her when she returned. They did not when she first met them, why would they now? After all, why should they look on a  _ animal _ like her with the same fondness they would look upon a brother or sister? She feels like a fool for believing this to be real. The two children she met, Lúcio and Hana, seemed to accept her easily. She believes she will be a fool if she expects it to last.

She knows when the first wave of AI hits that they will see her for what she is. They will see her primal nature, they will see her brutality and cruelty, and they will fear her like the others. That is the way it is meant to be. The way things will always be.

She will not comment on the way the cowboy and his coyote stand off away from her. She will not comment on how Reinhart keeps her in sights even as he brings his shield up or the way his spirit, a giant grizzly bear, also keeps her in its sights and refuses to stand too close. She will not comment on how Mei keeps a similar safe distance away and a weary eye on her and her spirit, an Ermine, is coiled around her neck watching Caprice closely. Torbjörn also keeps her in his sights as he builds his turret, his spirit animal, a wolverine, also keeps her in its sights. Caprice tries not to care and simply loses herself in Lúcio’s music trying not to focus on their blatant distrust of her.

Lúcio is the only one standing near her. The thundering beat of his music is echoing through her headset and straight into her bloodstream. She feels the adrenaline, she feels the tension in her muscles and flexes her hands stretching out her claws. She feels it deep inside of her, the primal cat instincts they put inside of her. She wants to fight.

The first wave is over too quickly, McCree and Mei dropping most of the bots long before they come close. Caprice cannot leave Reinhart and Lúcio since her job is just to protect them from any bots that come too close. She begins to pace as the second wave comes, eyes dilated and her pupils become slits like a cats as the blue sky gives way to molten gold. McCree and Reinhart exchange glances knowing the cat is becoming restless. The third and fourth wave comes. Every sound eats at her driving the cat insane. Lúcio’s music shifts to a calming healing tone, but she is already wound up tight.

Four, five, six, the waves keep coming and the strain of keeping them at bay is becoming too much for McCree and Mei. Some of the bots begin to come closer, but again they are dropped before they reach Caprice by Reinhart’s spirit or Torbjörns turret. She feels herself beginning to growl quietly, but it is too soft to be heard over Lúcio’s music. The tension is eating her alive.

Wave ten is when it finally begins to happen, the AI is advanced enough now to pose a challenge and McCree and Mei are starting to take some hits. Reinhart has to drop his shield at one point and Lúcio is playing his music even louder. Even so, Caprice is still not needed yet. On the fifteenth wave the others are becoming worn out. The bots have begun targeting McCree and Lúcio exclusively on some occasions, having noticed McCree is the one with superior aim and power compared to Mei, who takes longer to shoot, and that Lúcio is the one keeping them going.

The bot that sneaks behind the group is unnoticed as its brethren continue their suicide mission, marching on blindly. It is unnoticed until Caprice’s synthetic ears hear the soft whirring and click of a gun loading. The primal instincts immediately take over and she launches herself at Lúcio knocking him to the ground just as bullets whiz by overhead. No one has time to react as Caprice soon launches herself straight at the bot, leaving Lúcio in the care of Reinhart who quickly runs over to cheek on the young musician. It feels like  _ living _ , the way the blood and adrenaline rush through her so quickly as her claws break through the metal. It feels amazing to tear the bot to pieces as the voices of her past and the parts of her mind argue.

_ “Her claws should be coated with titanium. That way they will not break so easily and she can tear through armour… .” _

_ “I almost failed. The kitten was almost hit… .” _

_ “Her hits are stronger in these recent tests, but she lacks movement… .”  _ A particularly well aimed hit sends her claws and fist straight into the bot's chest and she barely even registers the stinging pain as the metal and wires cut into her arm.

_ “I’m savage… .” _

_ “Replace her legs, we can enhance them so that she can move better… . I don’t care if you cannot attach them! Just cut her legs off to make room if you have to!”  _ Her synthetic muscles tense as she prepares to move if another threat comes.

_ “They’ll hate me… .” _

_ “We could improve her hearing as well… .”  _ The crunching of the bot and the sparks of electricity are drowning out the shouts for her to stop and that the test is over.

_ “Monster… .” _

_ “Perhaps we could advance her spirit as well—.” _ The hand on her shoulder jolts her back to reality and she nearly stabs Lúcio as she turns to see who touched her.

“... I think you killed it, Puma. Thanks for protecting me,” Lúcio utters after a dreadfully long moment of her claws just barely grazing his chest. Her thoughts swarm with whys. Why is he not afraid of me? Why is he thanking me? For just a moment her sky blue eyes return before snapping back quickly to molten gold as something catches the primal cat's attention.

She noticed it, a faint scent carried on the breeze thanks to the sudden shift in the wind's direction. For a moment she dismissed it as Genji's scent, but then it took a different turn that signified it was someone else. Someone she did not know and who was not meant to be here. She hears the sounds of an arrow being notched and the faint creak as a bow is drawn. They must have noticed the way her muscles tense again and the way her synthetic cat ears turn.

“Someone is here,” she whispers before turning her whole body and looking up the cliff side. She can feel him beneath her skin, Sike. He’s restless and improving her eyesight as she scans the cliff until she catches a hint of gold and blue.

“Where? I don’t see anyone— Hey! Puma—” Lúcio yells as Puma instantly launches herself up the cliffside. She hears the stranger run, the footsteps so faint that if her hearing was not improved she knew she would miss it. She ducks, just in time as an arrow flies by over her head. She feels the cats primal rage stirring deep inside of her. How  _ dare _ this creature try and shoot her and threaten  _ her _ family.

The doors begin to lock and the lights dim, then they go out entirely after a moment. Caprice feels Sike grant her his eyesight for now, allowing her to see in the dark. Apparently the stranger has similar abilities since he can move just as easily as she can. She just barely sees him scale a wall and fire an arrow back at her before he is gone out a door to the outside. The arrow just barely grazes her cheek as she only just moves out of the way. She can feel the blood running already and her eyes dilate further as her senses launch into overdrive.

She is not sure exactly why she started climbing the wall after the archer, but the aching in her claws tells her it was a bad idea. Either way, she is outside in a moment and chasing him up one of the cliffs. She can detect Genji's scent on the wind as it changes directions yet again, he is just behind her, but her focus is solely on the stranger.

She leaps on him just as he turns to fire at her again. She feels slight disappointment as her claws are held at bay by the strangers bow. The sight is not exactly what she expected, a small Japanese man in a traditional dress that exposes one of his shoulders. Caprice, for a moment, is distracted, thinking on how stupid that is and how easily her claws could tear through that flimsy fabric and skin, when her thoughts are interrupted by a sharp pain in her jaw as she is knocked back. The stones dig into her back as she skids across the ground, then she begins trying to rise. She can see that she will be too late if she tried to stand as the archer already has another arrow drawn and aimed at her.

The sound of the bow string relaxing all too quickly and the sight of the arrow flying at her seems to happen all too fast, and yet at the same time in slow motion. Caprice closes her eyes flinching and bracing for the impact. Even if she avoided his shots before she knew his aim was precise and the arrow would move too fast for her to avoid it this time. The archer would not miss. 

The “ping” that resounded was certainly not the sound of an arrow hitting flesh. Caprice opens her eyes to see Sike looming over her snarling and his eyes glowing, but he had not intercepted the arrow, it was Genji. His blade was drawn and the arrow split in two on either side of Caprice.

“My apologies, Agent Puma. I did not think you would notice Hanzo so easily. I must have underestimated your abilities,” Genji explains helping Caprice up once Sike moves off her. Sike keeps a close eye on the stranger who seems frozen now that Genji is here. “I had hoped to keep his presence here secert just a bit longer until he was comfortable and ready to meet everyone, but I believe it is necessary now to introduce him. Caprice, this is my brother, Hanzo.” It’s amazing how one sentence can change everything and ruin your day.


	4. D R A G O N S

“He is your brother?” Caprice mutters disbelievingly. “I thought you said he didn’t agree to come with you and was staying in Japan?”

“I said he did not agree to join Overwatch,” Genji explains glancing back at her confused.

“Guess the story ‘transformed’ as it was passed around the base,” Caprice mutters petting Sike to try and calm him as her gaze returned to the stranger.

“You failed to mention that you’re ‘friends’ are savage creatures like that,” the stranger speaks finally his gaze leaving Genji's for a moment to glance at Caprice. Indignant rage bubbles up inside of her as Caprice and Sike snarl softly in unison. This only seems to validate the strangers belief about her savage nature, as he scowls slightly at them. Caprice feels the urge to further prove him right about just how  _ savage _ she can be, but Genji holds out one arm stopping her just before she can lunge at the stranger again.

“She is just as human as you or I Hanzo,” Genji replies calmly. “As are the rest of my friends.” Caprice begins to wonder if perhaps Hanzo and Genji had a bit of an argument over what it means to be human, be it over Genji's cybernetics or Zenyatta. She quickly pushes those thoughts away though, knowing she should not jump to conclusions.

“You have still chosen strange company to put your faith in,” Hanzo replies simply as he puts his bow away slowly his eyes staying on Genji for a moment before shifting to Caprice. Caprice takes this as a sign that their conflict is done, for now. She manages to force her instincts to calm down enough that her prosthetic claws retract and Sike calms enough to stop growling, but still keeps a wary eye on the stranger.

“You were watching us,” Caprice states frowning. “Why?”

“My brother may have spoken highly of your organization, but I wanted to see for myself what that which is left of  _ Overwatch _ can do,” Hanzo explains his frown turning into a bit of a scowl. “I must say that your power is impressive, but I do not trust you. As for the others, I do not find it impressive to fight targets that will blindly charge at you. Your foes will not be nearly so predictable.” Sike’s hackles rise as he bares his fangs, but Caprice pets him soothingly to keep him from jumping. Even though she is trying to stay calm, her lip is curling slightly exposing her synthetic fangs.

“Then perhaps you would prefer a challenge?” Genji asks. “What would you propose then? I’m sure we can handle whatever challenge you can come up with.” Caprice sees it in his eyes for just a moment. For only a second, it seems as if Hanzo’s eyes hold something akin to the light that would sometimes appear in McCree’s eyes when he was excited about a challenge. She knew this look well, it is determination, it is adrenaline, it is smug, and it is competitiveness.

“Overwatch is planning on stopping another organization, Eclipse, isn’t it? I will accompany a team on their first mission to see how they handle themselves. If they prove worthy, I may consider joining,” he states calmly. Caprice feels it clawing at her insides as well now, adrenaline and competitiveness. She feels ready to take this smug archer down a few pegs and show him just what they can do.

“Very well, I will let the others know,” Genji says calmly. “Do you still insist on hiding now even though they know you’re here?”

“As I have said, I still do not trust all of your members,” Hanzo says with a pointed look at Caprice. “I will stay where I have been for the past few nights. When you are ready to strike I will be there.” With that said, Hanzo walks away. Caprice and Sike almost lunge after him, but hold themselves back.

“Your brother is a arrogant fellow,” Caprice hisses through gritted teeth. “Are you sure we could use him?”

“Hanzo is prideful, but he has … how do you Americans say it? ‘The skills to pay the bills?” Caprice cringes slightly, sighing as she knows that McCree likely taught him that ridiculous phrase, but she nods a yes. “I believe that Hanzo could be good for Overwatch and that Overwatch could be good for him. He just needs time. He is still a broken man.”

“I still think he needs someone to put him in his place,” Caprice grumbles quietly and pets Sike softly one last time before he disappears back into his dormant state. Then a sly smile creeps onto her face, “I think I know just the cowboy to do it too.”

“McCree?” Genji asks disbelievingly. “What makes you think he should be the one?”

“They both have strong wills. Pitting them against each other could lead to some interesting results and satisfy their competitive nature for a bit,” Caprice explains as the two of them begin to climb back down the cliff. The two work their way back through the base to the others as they continued to talk.

“I fear you are wanting to ‘fight fire with fire,’ Caprice. Isn’t that typically considered a bad thing?” Genji asks, chuckling softly which leads to Caprice thinking that despite what he says, he is onboard with the idea of pitting the archer and gunslinger against each other.

“Depends on if you want to make a bigger fire,” Caprice explains smiling deviously. “If he is anything like McCree, competition will bring out the best in him.” The other members come into view, and the two pause a moment before continuing. “If you have another idea I’d be happy to hear it. Mine does seem pretty risky, it could go either way.”

“I believe it is the best we have for now,” Genji states. They watch as Angela glides over to them swiftly and silently with her valkrin suit. “Whatever may happen, I hope it leads to a positive outcome for them both.”


	5. O P E R A T I O N  T O U R I S T

It is the first mission since the recall and Angela's nerves are eating her alive. Not only are they having a stranger accompany them on a mission, a stranger who is the  _ reason _ Genji is a  _ cyborg _ , but they are facing the people who turned Caprice into a  _ monster, _ Talon has been rumored to be hanging around here, and there is the unknown of this “76” and “Ana.” Whatever her apprehensions may have been, that does not change the fact that they are in the crowded streets of Dorado. Winston believed Eclipse will attack here next since there has been rumor of 76 possessing a powerful spirit animal. No one is certain what it is, but the devastation left in 76 and its wake has to be more than enough to draw Eclipse’s attention.

The whole team, minus Winston and Torbjörn, are in disguise or hiding. Lúcio and D.Va are hiding up on the rooftops where they will not be seen, since they would be too easily recognized in the crowd. McCree set himself up by the fountain in the center of town as a street performer/beggar, playing a tune on a guitar with the case open for money. Tracer is zipping along the alleyways looking for any suspicious activity. Reinhart is pretending to be an eccentric German tourist traveling alongside his omnic friend, Zenyatta, who is a monk trying to spread peace and tranquility. Caprice is able to blend in as a commoner, easily filtering through the crowd as long as she keeps her cybernetic parts hidden under her cloak. Pharah is stationed by one of the gates at the end of town as a fake guard, looking for anyone who looks like they may work for Eclipse. Zarya and Mei are sitting at a cafe talking eccentrically about how different the weather is down here really trying to sell their tourist disguises. Hanzo was nowhere in sight, but he had visited their base before the mission began. That left Genji and Mercy, who were posing as a traveling couple.

Mercy feels uneasy without her suit. She still has her pistol hidden in her hand bag and her Caduceus staff has been replaced by a smaller, collapsable version that does not work as fast, but is better than nothing. Genji left his katana behind, but kept his Ōdachi and his shurikens are hidden inside his cybernetics. They had managed to find a suit that could work around his cybernetics and they received a few stares because of Genji's odd appearance, but that’s what they wanted. Genji and Mercy were the bait.

Genji is not exactly the one who is supposed to catch the attention though, it is Mercy and her spirit, Nadine, who is a unicorn. It is extremely rare for mythological creatures to be called forth as spirit animals, but that is just the kind of thing Eclipse would go for. Mercy has Nadine out of her dormant for and in her physical form, practically flaunting her around as she hung off Genji's arm and they pretended to shop. Genji was the one who insisted on staying close to Mercy, since he wants to be sure that Eclipse does not take her away when they do strike.

“Angela,” Genji's voice startles the Swiss physician at first, but she soon smiles warmly and leans against him a bit further trying to sell the whole “couple” angle.

“Yes, dear?” she replies smoothly. Genji holds up a rose from the flower stand that they are currently in front of and she smiles, blushing faintly. “You don’t have to buy me anything.”

“I’d like too,” he replies smoothly gently placing the flower in her hair and handing the shopkeeper some money. “It is a small gesture, but it is something to express my love for you.” She knows he is pretending, but damn if she did not feel a slight tremor in her heart at that line. His background as a playboy was usually easily forgotten, but in moments like this it easily shows through.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Angela replies and they walk past McCree’s spot at the fountain, Nadine follow closely behind. They hear McCree's next song,  _ Live Like You’re Dying _ , the signal. Someone is following them. However the way McCree plays it makes them realise it is not just Eclipse, the way he picks up the tempo of the song lets them know they need to hurry up to the rendezvous point because they have more than Eclipse following them, if it was just Eclipse he was meant to play it like normal. Genji's hold on her arm tightens a bit as if he is worried someone will pull her away and they walk a bit faster to the gate. They see Tracer zipping silently alongside them, she holds up her hands, nine. Nine people are following them. They walk past Pharah.

“You said you wanted to see the beach?” Genji says a bit loudly. It is Pharah’s signal that she needed to let the others know to set up at the beach as soon as they can.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, sweetie,” Angela replies still trying to keep up the “love struck” air about them as to not tip off the group that they knew they were being followed. Nadine neighs softly and bumps against them gently speeding them up on their descent to the beach. It may seem an odd choice since there is no cover down there, but that is the point. Nowhere for the enemy to run, but nowhere for them to run either. If everything went right though, they would not need to run. The enemy would be down before they could do anything.

“Miss wait,” a voice calls just as the two step onto the beach. They turn back and see a strikingly familiar face, but for the moment Mercy cannot figure out where she has seen this man before. “You dropped this,” he says holding out a flower with a gloved hand, a rose. Angela touches the place where Genji placed the rose in her hair and it is still there.

“I’m sorry, but that isn’t mine—” her eyes fall onto the stranger's neck, just where it met his shoulders, the Eclipse insignia is tattooed there.

“My mistake,” he says still holding out the rose for her. “You should still take it. A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady.” His smile, while meant to seem kind seemed anything but kind to Mercy. They could not act yet, the rest of the team was not ready and they ran a huge risk if they attacked now. Mercy began to reach for her pistol anyway, but Genji moved before either Mercy or the stranger could. He pulls out his hidden Ōdachi and slices through the rose cutting it in half.

“You’d offer a lady a rose covered in poison? Some gentleman you are,” he comments moving Mercy behind him as Nadine whines and quickly moves away from the stranger. The strangers smile turns malicious.

“My mistake, I seem to have forgotten that this lovely lady is taken at the moment. Perhaps if you disappeared then she’d be more willing to come along,” as he spoke more of the Eclipse operatives revealed themselves. There were way more than nine, a lot more. They surrounded Nadine, Mercy, and Genji, weapons raised and aimed at them. They were trapped completely. “I’ll give you one chance to walk away from this cyborg,” the stranger comments and Mercy finally recognizes him.

“Gerulf… Gerulf Schäfer, you’re the man who went missing,” as she spoke Gerulf’s eyes seem to spark with recognition at the name, but then they turn stone cold.

“Gerulf is still missing. I am Wolf,” he states through gritted teeth and Mercy notices the way the light glints, catching on his fangs. They’re longer, sharper, and more refined than Caprice’s.

“Whatever you call yourself, I will kill you just the same if you attempt to harm Angela or Nadine,” Genji threatens.

“Tough guy hm? Fine. I’ll make this quick then,” Wolf says cracking his neck and Mercy sees his claws, unlike Caprice’s, which are a silvery steel color and thin, his are coal black and thicker.

It all happens so fast, the way the sky suddenly lights up with bullets. Genji and Wolf are lost to Mercy as the fighting breaks out and the only way she is avoiding harm, is from Nadine’s shield. Nadine’s head is held high as her horn glows forming the bright gold barrier between Mercy and the chaos. She sees her teammates fighting, Tracer zipping around the fight while lighting up the enemy, Zarya working alongside Mei to keep the enemy from fleeing, arrows coming out of nowhere taking down the Eclipse agents, McCree dropping men from a distance from his vantage point, Reinhart charging in laughing like a mad man as Zenyatta trails behind him covering him from a distance, D.Va and Lúcio are blazing a trail through the enemy to make it to Mercy and Nadine, Pharah is raining rocket blast down on the enemy, and the only ones missing are Genji, Wolf, and Caprice. Mercy climbs onto Nadines back and hangs onto her mane whispering quietly to her.

“We’ve got to find them,” Nadine neighs softly and her shield drops as the two race along the battlefield. She ignores Lúcio and D.Va’s calls for them to come back, her sole focus finding her missing teammates. She blasts a few Eclipse operatives that try and grab her and Nadine, gradually feeling her hair fall out of the ponytail she had put it up in. Then she heard it, the choked curse in Japanese. It is only a glance, but she sees them at the edge of the beach, in the water with the tides pulling at their ankles. Wolf must have known he could not keep up with Genji and lured him into the muddy water to try and slow him down. “There!” she calls and Nadine turns immediately.

When she has a better view, she can see how badly the fight is going. Wolf has a line of shurikens on his back and one in his leg, his outfit is cut up and one of his eyes is closed because of the blood pouring from a wound over his forehead. Genji may have landed a lot of his shots at a distance, but the tides and mud forced them into close quarters combat where Wolf had the advantage of strength and size. Genji is no weakling, but Wolf’s enhancements show in the massive bulk of his form, well toned muscles glistening from the water, blood, and light. He has Genji pinned by the throat on the ground, one of his clawed hands stabbing deeply into Genji's side. It is apparently the first blow he landed, but it is a devastating one.

“Genji!” Angela cries and without thinking, she leaps off Nadine and aims a shot at Wolf. She fires not a second later as Genji turns noticing her. She lands her shot in Wolf's shoulder and he reels back more out of shock than pain. It is all the time Genji needs to quickly kick Wolf away from himself getting up and clutching his bloody side. Angela feels herself shaking slightly as she notices the way he leans his weight away from the wounded side and slight tremors that run through him from the shock.

“Go away from here, Angela! I’ll be fine,” he orders drawing his Ōdachi and waiting for Wolf to spring at him again. Angela quickly pulls out her smaller model of the Caduceus staff readying it.

“I’m not leaving you, you’re injured!” she hurries over as Genji seems to give out, falling to his knees with a soft grunt. She begins to try and treat him, silently cursing the smaller models slow working healing. She can see blood seeping through the cybernetics now, where the wires are exposed.

“Angela!” Genji warns, but it is too late, Wolf is already moving towards them again. She sees it in his eyes, the same look she sees in Caprice when she loses herself. She sees a primal  _ anger _ and  _ bloodlust _ . She tremors thinking that with how much time Eclipse has had, they must have perfected their animalistic alterations by now. Caprice has some humanity left in her even in this state, in Wolf she sees none. She’s torn, she wants to flee for fear of Nadine’s life and her own life, but she will not leave Genji behind. So she pulls Genji close to shield his body with her own and waits for the inevitable claws and teeth.

A mix of a scream and a growl tears through the night air and after a few moments of waiting Angela realizes they are not dead. She looks back and sees Caprice, Sike, and Nadine standing between Genji, herself, and Wolf. Wolf now has five long bloody claw marks on his chest to match the shurikens on his back. Angela sees it in the way Sike, Nadine, and Caprice hold themselves, protectiveness. The same kind you could find between a mother and child or between siblings. Wolf’s eyes lock with Caprice and the two seem to take a moment sizing each other up, and then he laughs.

“If it isn’t the runaway kitten, I’ve heard a _lot_ about _you,_ _Puma,_ ” Wolf says between snarls and Caprice’s lip curls. “They want their favorite test subject back you know, they think they can improve you further. I hope they don’t mind if I bring you home in pieces!” as he speaks Wolf's spirit animal, a great big snowy white wolf materializes beside him and they lunge in unison, Caprice and Sike matching them equally as they clash and meet halfway. Angela hurriedly calls Nadine over and helps Genji mount her before climbing on as well. She hates to leave Caprice and Sike, but she cannot keep Genji here any longer.

Genji must be in bad shape since he does not argue as Angela leads Nadine back through the battlefield to the outskirts where she saw McCree. It seems safe here, McCree keeping the enemies at bay as Nadine races up the cliff. As they make it closer, Angela notices Genji’s brother, Hanzo is up in a nearby tree picking off anyone else that McCree misses.

“Aw hell,” McCree mutters helping Angela move Genji off Nadine and lay him down as she quickly goes to work trying to heal him. “What happened ta him, doc? He looks like some animal tore inta him…”

“It wasn’t Caprice,” Genji mutters softly as Angela works on him. “It was another one of Eclipse’s agents, someone called Wolf.” Angela feels her hands shaking slightly as she sees the damage, it certainly is not the worse condition she has ever seen Genji in, but it brings up some unpleasant memories and thoughts.

“I… won’t be able to properly fix this until we make it back to the base. You’re sitting out for the rest of the battle,” she begins to order, but Genji’s hand gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear cuts her off.

“Alright doctor, I will stay out of it,” His hand stopped by the rose he had put in her hair. It is disheveled, some petals just barely hanging on and it is tangled in her golden locks. “I’ll need to buy you another rose before we leave,” he jokes.

“You’re thinking about that now?” she asks sighing softly and takes his hand, gently laying it back by his side. “Don’t worry about that. Just lie still and rest.”

“If ya’ done flirtin’, I think Reinhart could use your help doc’. Zen’ ain’t looking too hot out there trying to keep up with him,” McCree interrupts. Mercy rises, taking her miniature staff with her.

“Stay safe, I’ll be back soon,” with that said, Mercy climbs back onto Nadine and the two charge right back into the battlefield. The battle looks as if it will soon come to an end, Eclipse’s forces are being worn out and trying to flee. As Mercy looks around the battlefield however, she can see everyone is worn out, not just Eclipse. Tracer, normally so hyper is starting to move slower, Rinehart's enthusiasm seems to be wearing out as his back is causing him some issues, Zenyatta is still going strong, but he has some new dents and scrapes, Hanzo must be running out of arrows since he is firing less frequently, Pharah has taken a few shots, one landing in her jet pack thus grounding her, McCree had to recently use his  _ Dead Eye _ to keep Pharah safe and it has clearly taken a toll on him, D.Va’s mech has been blown to bits and she is ducking for cover with Lúcio, Zarya is exhausting herself trying to protect Mei who now has a rather nasty looking cut on her arm, and Caprice is nowhere to be seen.

Then the Eclipse soldiers receive reinforcements. A dark shadow takes form in the middle of the battle field, adorning a white mask and holding two shotguns. The battlefield seems to move in slow motion. Their eyes lock from a distance and Mercy’s blood runs cold. She mutters a single word quietly as the figure turns to face her, “Gabriel.” She is frozen to the spot, as is Nadine, while the shadowy figure walks over to them slowly. Then she hears something whizzing by her head and Gabriel flinches recoiling a bit and Mercy sees an all too familiar dart sticking in him.

“I’ve got you in my sights,” a gravelly voice rings out over the battlefield.


	6. S O L D I E R

76 had hoped Talon would not interfere with this fight, let alone Overwatch. There is enough crime spreading through Dorado because of _Los Muertos_ and Talon without Eclipse coming here to add to it. Regardless, Ana and 76 hurried to where they heard the brawl between Eclipse and Overwatch break out. They had heard rumors in the town about a woman with a Unicorn spirit and a cyborg lover who went down to the beach followed by some shady fellows. When they arrive, it is an absolutely chaotic battle and then _he_ showed up. _Reaper_ showed up.

76 knew what would happen if he let Reaper make it to Mercy, so he acted on instinct. He used his tactical visor, emptying multiple bullets into the enemy and forcing Reaper back. That would have been the end of him if 76 had kept his damn mouth shut. For some reason, he called out almost like a warning to Reaper. A few of the bullets hit Reaper, but he soon faded into that smoke trail and disappeared from the battle. More Talon forces have enter the battle, but they soon turn tail helping the Eclipse members escape. 76 curses softly under his breath as he and Shrike race down to the beach, but soon stop right by Mercy watching the enemy run.

“Jack,” Shrike interrupts indicating the line where the water meets the sand. As he turns he sees an old loose cannon, agent Caprice, fighting with an Eclipse agent. She is losing and badly. The enemy has her trapped, pinned down in the sand with his claws digging into her throat and a wolf, that he assumes to be his spirit, pinning down Sike by his throat. Once again, he acts on instinct, moving in perfect synch with Shrike as they take aim. 76 shoots the agent with Helix rockets knocking him back, Shrike shoots the wolf in the neck putting it to sleep and Caprice and Sike quickly move away from the two. The agent is up a lot quicker than 76 would have liked, but to his surprise, he does not lunge at Caprice again. After a moment, he picks up the wolf and retreats with the other Eclipse agents. Caprice looks like she is about to chase him but 76 stops her, quickly running over and pulling her back.

“Not yet soldier, we’ll catch him another day,” Caprice rounds on him, but freezes her claws inches from his chest. She looks into his visor and soon relaxes, falling into her usual “dutiful soldier” position she took around Jack.

“Commander … I thought you were dead,” she mutters quietly.

“It takes a lot more than an explosion to kill me, and what did I tell you about muttering? Speak clearly to your commanders,” he says it more out of habit than anything. The two work their way back to the others, who have gathered by where Genji, Hanzo, and McCree are stationed. He can see all the disbelieving and mistrusting eyes focusing on Ana and him. “Anyone want to tell me why you all wanted to get yourselves killed out there?” No one answered, they all simply stared. “... Come on, let's talk somewhere more secure. Shrike and I have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

*   *   *

 

It takes a while for the others to believe Ana and 76’s stories about how they survived. Many of them were apprehensive, but soon they came to accept the reality that their old friends are alive. None of them were really as torn up about it as Reinhardt and Pharah though. Mercy and McCree bring Ana and 76 up to speed on what is going on with Overwatch. Apparently, they had intended to capture one of the Eclipse members to find out what the organization is planning. Caprice seemed especially frustrated with their failure to capture someone, as 76 heard her growling quietly to herself about a “stupid wolf” and several other unflattering names for who he could only assume to be the operative she was fighting with.

“There are better ways you could have gone about it,” Ana states frowning slightly. “You did not have to put yourself in danger, Mercy. You all could have just waited until they tried to take someone away and then interfered.”

“That would have taken too long,” Caprice mutters growling softly. “Eclipse wouldn’t make it too obvious when they take someone away who doesn’t have a powerful spirit. No one here has one very powerful except for Mercy, Hanzo, Genji, and me. I _wanted_ to use myself as bait, but they insisted that Angela would be more… _tempting._ ”

“We’re not handing you back over to those bastards, Caprice,” 76 states it with a sense of finality and Caprice soon falls quiet. “Tell me, what did you all find out about Eclipse’s dealings in this area or Talon’s involvement?”

“We know Eclipse has been taken people off the streets in Dorado and all over the world,” McCree speaks. “Can’t say _why_ they’ve been picking up here and not somewhere else. As for Talon, we had no clue they were here.”

“You know they are going to hold a bonding ceremony here soon,” Ana cuts in suddenly. Everyone turns to look back at her. Bonding ceremonies are rare nowadays. Most people prefer to keep their spirit animals quiet and private now that having certain spirits can make you a target. Bonding generally occurs during maturity, so in the old days a bonding ceremony would have been seen as a coming of age event. “Perhaps Eclipse is hoping that someone will bond with a strong spirit and then they can kidnap them.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Talon is involved,” 76 said with a bit of frustration in his voice. “It must be something big if _Reaper_ is here.”

“... Eclipse has reached out to other organizations in the past,” Caprice says quietly drawing attention back to her. “Sold some of us off as mercenary slaves. I don’t doubt that Talon would need more mercenaries, perhaps they wish to work with Eclipse.” The room seems to turn cold as the thought settles in and nobody is sure how to follow that up.


	7. W O L F

Howls of frustration and pain pierce the dark night as Reaper watches the wolf tearing through the operatives sent to test him. Doctor Aiolos was less than pleased with Wolf's refusal to retreat in the last mission. After being subject to hours of torture, Wolf was expected to complete one of the more difficult test the organization, Eclipse, had. Reaper found it morbidly fascinating to watch these experiments and lower class personal battle it out in a fight to the death to see who could make it to the end. If you asked him to bet though, he would place his money on Wolf.

“He’s become sloppy,” a voice filled with frustration and disdain cuts into the screams. “He should not be ignoring orders like that. I apologize for his insubordination.”

“It’s not anything I am not used to, doctor,” Reaper will never get used to how raspy and etheral his voice has become. It will only ever remind him of what  _ they _ did to him. It will only ever fuel his hatred for them. “Didn’t he mention he was fighting with one of your old  _ runaways? _ A young fool named  _ Caprice? _ ” Reaper thought to himself while waiting for the doctor's reply,  _ Add another one to the list. _

“Ah, yes I suppose he did,” the doctor could not sound more disinterested if he tried watching coldly as Wolf finally made it to the end, the last man- no,  _ beast _ standing. “I’ll work on her as soon as he succeeds in capturing her.”

“You want her alive?” Reaper asks. If the doctor wanted that monster alive then he better pray his operatives make it to her before he does. Reaper's spirit, a large screech owl, pecks softly at Reapers neck. She pressed herself against him, her calming ethereal voice ringing in his mind.

_ It was more than just Caprice at that battle. I saw your old coyote and several others. Perhaps you can let her slide in favor of killing them. Besides, _ she added hooting softly as she looked through the glass intently watching as the Eclipse operatives attempted to subdue Wolf.  _ This torture may be far worse than death. _

“Yes, I would like her alive,” the doctors voice interrupts Reapers train of thought as he contemplates his spirit’s suggestion. “You know, the mind control capabilities Talon has provided us with has proven effective in keeping them under control,  _ for the most part. _ Perhaps an added component may help keep this one under control,” he adds watching as Wolf and his spirit finally succumb to the sleep darts.

“What are you suggesting?”  Reaper practically growled.

“Your sniper, Widowmaker, didn’t Talon break her mind completely in order to make her entirely subservient? Had her kill her own husband so she had nothing left?” he asks watching as the operatives struggle to move Wolf and his spirit. “This lot has nothing to take from them. All of them are nobodies and have nothing to serve, but themselves.”

“Shouldn’t that make them more susceptible to mind control?” Reaper questioned half heartedly, not really caring what the doctor had to say.

“You’d think it would, but this lot is stubborn. They wish only to serve themselves and I find it frustrating to have to break them by  _ breaking them _ . In some cases, it is detrimental to our cause, like with Wolf. Wolf is an alpha, he holds himself in high regards and his  _ unnatural ability _ is tied to this  _ alpha male ego  _ he has developed. If we completely crushed his spirit and mind, eliminating that obstacle, I fear he may lose his ability,” the doctor explains as the two leave the area. They walk down the corridor filled with the cages containing the numerous other unfortunate souls captured by Eclipse. The youngest of which is only seven years old and they hug their spirit close to them as if they could protect it.

“You’re only interested in them if they have those unique abilities aren’t you doctor?” Reyes asks as they stop by the cage containing the child. The child quickly retreats to the farthest corner with their spirit, a bat, clutching it close to their chest. The bat hisses and squeaks at them spreading its wings out to try and make itself more intimidating. Reaper's spirit, Libitina, lets out a sharp sounding hoot, easily startling the bat and quickly crushing whatever courage it had as it soon retreats back into the child's arms.

“Not all of them exhibit unnatural abilities, Reaper,” the doctor explains. “If you wish to build an army you have to have _some_ _expendable_ forces, grunts as some like to call them. I take an interest in the _special_ ones because I need someone to command the grunts. That is why I do not wish to destroy Wolf’s unnatural ability at any cost.”

“Quit beating around the bush doctor, what can he do that is so special?” Reaper growls, growing annoyed with the doctors game. The cruel smile almost unnerves him as the doctor presses in a sequence onto the keypad attached to the child's cage.

“Allow me to demonstrate then,” as he spoke two doors opened on either end of the child's cage. The young girl shook and quickly moved away from the right end of the cage crying out loudly as a feral looking man and his tiger spirit crawled through the opening. Reyes recognized them as one of the doctors failed attempts at increasing the bond between partners. These kind were too  _ savage _ and were  _ unreasonable. _ They would rather tear apart everything in their path, friend or foe, without any concern as to  _ Who  _ they kill. This lead to more than one “friendly fire” incident in testing.

The savage pair soon noticed the child and immediately leap towards the sobbing girl, claws and teeth bared. The child's scream and a piercing howl resounded through the room. Reaper watches intrigued as the two other figures loom over the girl protectively holding the savage pair at bay. They still seem groggy from the sleep darts, but Wolf and his spirit have entered the cage not a second too late to save the child. They are uneasy on their feet as they are still drowsy from the sleep darts, but the testing seems to have made it so that the darts do not affect them for long as they seem to be steadily becoming more awake. Wolf has somehow managed to flip the savage thug away from the girl and judging by the twisted angle of the thugs arm, Wolf dislocated it. The one thing that caught Reaper’s attention the most, though, was the wolf and tiger.

Each stood perfectly still, seemingly frozen mid snarl. The wolf's fur is bristling, fangs bared, ears flattened against its head, and eyes glowing as it stands between the girl and tiger. The tiger  _ trembles _ as it backs away a few steps, its own fur bristling, fangs bared and ears flat, but it  _ retreats _ . The savage man soon follows after a few moments of staring down Wolf, whose eyes match his spirits. The door soon closes behind the man and tiger leaving the child alone with Wolf.

Wolf stays rigid, watching the door for a while as his spirit turns to the child. The child shakes, but does not flee from the massive wolf as it checks her over as if she were a pup. The bat squeaks at the wolf a few times, but the wolf ignores it. The wolf turns back to Wolf and the two seem to have a silent agreement. Wolf sits with his back to the wall, watching the door where the savage came from while his spirit lays by the child.

“Wolf is an  _ alpha _ in more than one sense. He can  _ influence _ others spirits and even their bonded partner,” the doctor explains smiling widely in a strange way. “He holds a pack mentality even after all the testing and attempts to turn him into a blank slate. Therefore, I propose we  _ give him pack _ .”

“Won’t that cause you problems?” Reaper asks as he watches the child slowly and nervously begins to pet Wolf's spirit. “It will give him something to fight for, a reason to resist you.” The doctor's smile turns sadistic as he laughs quietly.

“If I give him a pack I can just as easily  _ take it away _ . His pack mentality is a strength and a weakness.” Reaper follows the doctor's gaze to a collar clasped tightly around the child's neck. It is not hard to guess its function.

“Who did you have in mind for this  _ pack  _ then?” Reaper asks, and some small part of him hopes that the child is not a part of this. A part of the humanity he will swear he has still lost.

“Certainly not another  _ alpha _ so you’re out of the question,” the doctor states smiling sadistically. “I don’t need fighting within the pack. I was thinking your sniper, Widowmaker, would make a good beta for him and that fool, Talia, would make a good omega.”

“You do not intend for him to find an alpha female?” Reaper questions frowning. He did not know how the doctor could be so certain of the roles these members would play in this  _ pack _ .

“Oh, I have one in mind already. We simply need to _acquire_ her,” the doctor smiles darkly as the two proceed to walk deeper into the facility, leaving the child to sleep on Wolf’s spirit as Wolf keeps watch. “You know we put a little bit of _wolf_ _DNA_ into her hoping she would be more willing to work in a group as opposed to striking off on her own. Then again, it seems to have just turned her into a lone wolf. Either way, I feel like it will be an entertaining challenge for the little _alpha._ ”

“I  _ hope _ you remember to keep  _ your end of the deal _ doctor.  _ Talon _ isn’t offering its resources out of the  _ kindness of our hearts. _ We want  _ results _ and we want  _ soldiers _ ,” Reaper growls.

“Oh believe me, Reaper, you’ll have your soldiers,” the doctor looks at him with a dark glint to his eyes as he keeps that sadistic smile on. “ _ And you’ll have your revenge. _ I’ll gladly turn a  _ blind eye _ the next time Overwatch happens upon our mission.” The two walk into the meeting room just as it is about to begin and Eclipse and Talon plot out their next attack.


	8. B O N D I N G

Hanzo has not seen a bonding ceremony since Genji’s. It would seem however, that the people of Dorado performed the bonding ceremony very differently than the Shimada had. For Hanzo and Genji, it had been a private occasion with only their family and some of the closest members of the clan. His memories of the occasion were vague, but he remembered strange sights and the scent of rain as the clan prayed to the dragons that his spirit would be powerful. He remembered seeing the spectres that circled him, slowly taking form into his spirit, well spirits.  Raitoningu, his first spirit, he named after lightning. Sandā, his second spirit, he named after thunder.

When Genji had called forth his dragon, which he named Moriko, Hanzo had a chance to see what the ceremony looked like to outsiders. It terrified him at first, the trance like state that the sake had put his brother in, turning his erratic behaviour into something completely different. He was completely still, completely silent, and oblivious to the world around him. Hanzo recalled the way the candles were extinguished around Genji as a light green wispy form appeared, coiling around Genji. Genji had only called forth one dragon, but that was good enough for the clan.

In Dorado however, there were no expectations placed on the teenagers lined up on the stage. No one was praying for them to summon some powerful beast, they were simply anxiously anticipating whatever appeared. Well, there was  _ some _ unspoken expectation. It seemed that lately,  _ Los Muertos _ were using the bonding ceremonies as a way of picking potential targets and gang members, them and some  _ others _ . Hanzo vaguely remembered a story McCree had rattled off at one point about being picked out by the Deadlock gang not long after he summoned his spirit.

He could not let that distract him now though, he had a job to do. As they had done before, the members of Overwatch were dispersed in secrecy, now with new disguises, expect for Mercy and Genji, who were told to hide on the rooftops with Caprice. Even if Hanzo still did not trust Caprice, he felt he could at least be sure she would protect Genji and Merc. He had seen her do so in that last battle without any care as to what could happen to her. He still, however, believed she is a loose cannon and a liability. Relying on blind passion could lead you to make some incredibly stupid and rash decisions, a lesson he learned the hard way and has not forgotten.

The party below is in full swing, but is gradually coming to a halt for a moment as an announcer calls forth the first teenager. The teen is offered a cup containing a clear liquid, which they down after a moment. Hanzo is sure it is nothing like the sake the clan had given Genji and him since the teen did not act loopy, they just closed their eyes, then blinked, looking around nervously. Then he sees it, a wispy form pooling on the child's shoulder, a small sparrow, no older than a hatchling, chirping away softly. The crowd and others cheer for the teen and the teen walks off the stage smiling and cradling the sparrow in their hands.

The process continued like this for a long time, teen after teen passing through the line and summoning their spirit. None of them really stood out as odd or powerful though, and even those they had seen in the audience that worked for Eclipse, Talon, and Los Muertos seemed to be losing interest. Then the last teen was called up. He could be no older than thirteen, the youngest of the bunch. Interest was renewed quickly after he picked up the last cup, because the cup started to  _ steam  _ even though it was a chilly night and the drink has been out there for a while. The teen seemed to not notice as they down the whole thing in one gulp. Then before they could place the cup down, flames flickered around them.

The man who had led the ceremony leapt off the stage as it burst into flames. People screamed and moved away in a panic and Hanzo readied his bow, concerned this may be sabotage or an attempted murder. The teen in the middle of the stage seems unharmed despite the flames roaring around them. They look around panicked and cry something out in terrified Spanish.

_ There, in the flames, master,  _ Sandā’s voice speaks in a booming echo as Hanzo’s eyes focus on a small wisp forming in the middle of the burning stage.

_ A phoenix, _ Raitoningu says clearly over the chaos.  _ I have not seen one birthed in years. _

They do not have much time to think as the child runs over to the small wisp, picking up a tiny black form. Eclipses agents are beginning to move in now that the civilians have deserted the scene. The teen seems to notice they are being trapped and quickly looks for a way to escape, holding the small black form close to himself.

Six shots ring out clearly over the chaos and six men drop dead around the teen before they could grab him. Hanzo curses quietly under his breath as he grabs the fool and moves them both to a new vantage point on a new rooftop, since the cowboy gave away their position. A hail of bullets soon rain down on where the two just were thankfully missing them both due to Hanzo’s quick thinking. Reinhart rushes in with Ana, 76, Genji, and Mercy to the teen. All of them manage to lead him away from the town square and D.Va dives into the middle of the Eclipse soldiers with her mech and Lúcio right by her. Zarya follows not long after alongside Mei.

As group 1: Reinhart, Ana, 76, Genji, and Mercy, move the teen away to the safe house, group 2: Lúcio, D.Va, Zarya, Mei, McCree, Hanzo, and Caprice provide cover for them and attempt to capture an Eclipse agent. The Eclipse members drop dead around them and soon group 1 is long gone, yet group 2 is having trouble capturing the agents as they either drop dead or flee when they realise they are being trapped. Then Hanzo feels something knock him over off the edge of the building. McCree calls out to him, but there is little he can do as Hanzo and an Eclipse agent land on a lower rooftop. Hanzo’s bow slides away from him after the impact, but it gives him room to kick the agent off of himself. He is on his feet in seconds, but so is the agent.

He first takes notice of the ethereal form floating around the girl, a Fossa. It's small, sleek brown form prowls around the girl, its muscles tight as if it is about to pounce. Then he looks at the girl. She could be no older than fifteen, which must be why McCree has not shot her yet. Hanzo glances up at the cowboy for only a moment seeing his face torn between concern for Hanzo and concern for the girl. This teen had no purpose on the battlefield. Then again, she certainly fights like she does.

Hanzo would always blame her landing the first hit on the fact that he was stunned his opponent was a  _ teen _ . The girl had power behind each of her strikes, even if Hanzo blocked them. He knew this could not continue, they needed to leave and meet with the others before reinforcements showed up, but he found he did not want to harm this teen and he is uncertain of if he can capture her or not. Even so this teen may be useful as a prisoner so he has to try.

McCree jumps down to their level and Dixie takes her physical form, springing to life from a trail that leads from the cowboys back to his arm. Even with McCree’s help, it takes a while to subdue the girl since they are trying not to hurt her. They do not succeed entirely however, since when the girl realizes she’s cornered, she yells something out in French then German.

“Hanzo—” McCree calls his name and, after quickly pulling him aside, saving his life. The distinct sound of a bullet whizzing by his head and imbedding itself in the wall draws Hanzo's attention to a bell tower. A woman with a sniper rifle glares down at him. The girl manages to throw her weight to one side, loosening the duos grip on her as she breaks away. She sprints by them to a figure standing at the other end of the rooftop, Wolf. “I think it’s time we left, darlin’,” McCree says and grabs Hanzo’s bow and leads him off the roof before he could protest. From the sound of it, Wolf and the teen tried to follow them, but somehow McCree and Dixie managed to lead them through a path that loses those two. They slip into the safehouse, the last two of the group to make it back.

“Do you have a death wish? If so, do not try and take me down with you,” Hanzo snaps at McCree as they finally walk in and all the events begin to settle in his mind. McCree seems surprised at first, but quickly reacts, frowning.

“Not exactly darlin’, but I’ll keep that in mind next time. However, I ain’t going ta stand by and watch a child die,” he tries to argue. Their rising voices are beginning to catch the attention of the others.

“And you’re perfectly happy to stand by and watch an enemy attack your team if they are a child?” Hanzo can see he struck a nerve there, the flicker in McCree's gaze and how he looks to the ground for a moment before continuing is all too clear.

“I just didn’t want to hurt her. She is only a kid, I thought we could have caught her or scared her off—” Hanzo cuts in before he can continue trying to defend himself.

“We could have captured her if you had acted sooner,” Hanzo snaps as he takes his bow back from the cowboy who frowns.

“You really have no problem attacking a child?” McCree yells back. 76 is starting to walk over clearly intent on breaking up the fight.

“A child who tried to kill us both,” Hanzo growls as he turns and walks past McCree. “You are too soft and it is going to be the end of you.” McCree frowns and sighs softly, not defeated, just tired.

“And you’re too stiff, maybe it would help if you pulled that stick out of your ass,” with that said, McCree walks off alongside Dixie towards Reinhart and Caprice. Hanzo frowns, glancing over his shoulder and watching him leave for a moment, before looking away and continuing his path towards the roof. He hears Genji follow him soon after and ignores him.

“And here I thought you would only ever yell at me like that,” Genji says following Hanzo easily up the wall of the building to the roof. “What happened between you two?” Hanzo decides he may as well tell Genji what happened since he knows Genji will not leave him be until he talks.

“I do not see how you work with that fool. The girl, Caprice, is a loose cannon as well and a liability, but she only ever seems to endanger herself.  _ Him, _ on the other hand, he is so reckless! He never thinks things through, he should have waited before firing on that group and,” Hanzo begins to rant on everything he noticed during the fight that McCree had done that was idiotic. Soon his rage turns on the others that he noticed had made mistakes. Genji waits patiently by his brother, for him to finish before he speaks again.

“You care about them don’t you? You were always like that with me and I never understood it before. You just want us to be safe,” Hanzo does not look at Genji as he speaks, instead staring up at the night sky.

“I do not care if the fool wishes to go to an early grave,” Hanzo mutters watching the stars. “As long as he does not bring us down with him.”

“You have a strange way of showing affection, brother,” it is near impossible to tell where Genji is looking beneath that visor, but Hanzo certainly feels his eyes on him. “You demand perfection so you can be sure even when we are out of your sight, you know we will be safe and that we can take care of ourselves. That must be why you are so hard on yourself—”

“Genji,” Hanzo warns and his brother stops there.

“Alright, we can talk about it another time then,” Genji concedes and Hanzo nearly snaps at him that there is nothing to talk about. “How are Sandā and Raitoningu?” Genji asks and Hanzo can see his spirit circling him.

“As restless as ever,” Hanzo says.

_ Perhaps if you let us out more, we would not be so restless, _ Raitoningu’s voice speaks calmly in his mind as the two circle him.

“You know maybe they’d like to see Moriko,” Genji wonders aloud, his  _ subtle _ way of hinting at Hanzo that perhaps they should let their dragons out to play like they used to do when they were young. There was only one problem, Hanzo was certain he had made it so that Genji could not call forth Moriko in her physical form.

“I thought you could not…” Hanzo finds the sentence die somewhere in his throat, only the first half slipping through.

“Zenyatta helped me,” Genji explains and there is a soft glow of light as Moriko appears coiled up in Genji's lap. “It took a lot of practice, but I managed to pull it off,” he explains, gently petting the small and feeble dragon.

Moriko is just as vicious as ever in her spiritual form, but her physical form is broken thanks to Hanzo. Hanzo feels a bitter sting in his gut and heart as he looks down at the small creature, who like her partner, has cybernetic parts added to her. They are not visible in her spiritual form, but clearly her physical form needs them to be able to stand and survive. One of her horns has been replaced with a metallic replica, her throat has some sort of respirator on it, her hind legs and her left front leg have been replaced with mechanical parts, and her tail is a mix of metal and flesh. All of this, because he damaged her in her dormant form. If a spirit is damaged in it’s dormant form, in other words the tattoo, it reflects on the physical form and if the damage is extensive enough, the spirit may die.

Moriko looks up at him, her emerald eyes shining as she roars softly. Hesitantly, Hanzo reaches out and pets her softly. Moriko purrs happily and leans her head into the touch, still looking up at him. In a moment and after a brief sting of pain, Raitoningu and Sandā are beside them. Sandā is the first to move, coiling around Moriko and roaring softly in a greeting. Raitoningu simply sits at the edge of Genji's lap, since it is a bit crowded now.

“See, they seem a lot happier now,” Genji says smiling as he watches the dragons roar back and forth at each other in conversation. Hanzo takes just a moment to enjoy the peace before a question creeps into his mind.

“What happened to the child?” He asks.

“Itzal? I think Mercy is taking care of him with Lúcio and D.Va. He seems to be doing alright considering what has happened,” Genji sighs softly and his visor dims slightly. “What do they want with children? You said that McCree and you fought with a child before you managed to escape right? How old could they have been, twelve, fifteen? I could understand them taking away adults with powerful spirits, but a child? In such a public place no less…”

“From what you told me the things they tried to do with Caprice… I’d assume they want an earlier start on the breaking process. It is usually easier to break children than adults,” Hanzo sighs, then feels Raitoningu nudge his hand softly before crawling into his lap and curling up. “Perhaps their  _ enhancements _ are easier to add when they are younger. How old do you say Caprice was when they took her?”

“She was seventeen,” Genji mutters sighing.

“And she escaped those people when she was twenty two? Perhaps she would know more about why they seem to want children and adults,” Hanzo sighs and lays down on his back, gazing up at the sky. Genji soon lays down alongside him.

“I do not wish to bring up those memories by asking her. We may not have a choice though, but maybe we should talk about some happier things for a while,” Genji says as Sandā and Moriko shift on his chest and stomach trying to find a comfortable position.

“Like what?” Hanzo asks.

“Hm, how about how happy you would be if you did  _ ‘pull that stick out of your ass,’ _ ” Genji’s laugh is cut short when Hanzo hits him softly, snapping half heartedly at him. The two are unaware at the moment that they are being watched by more than one pair of eyes. The cat and the cowboy are both curious, but only one turns to leave the two be. The other stays and watches for a while longer, amazed at the way the two can pass conversation like  _ brothers _ and close friends, as if nothing ever happened between them.


	9. O L D  G H O S T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I finally start reaaaally taking liberties with the lore of Overwatch. This is my own interpretation of what happened so sorry if it (most likely) is incorrect in the future when we finally do know exactly what happened.

_Jack ran along with his spirit, a great big german shepherd who he named Bailey, while dodging the bullets and lasers flying by them. The Soldier Enhancement Program, aka SEP, is currently testing out some of their newest enhancements on their seventy sixth test subject. So far the enhancements have only been performed on Jack, not Bailey. He is thankful for that, since the test hurt more than anything else in the world and he does not want his partner to go through that._

_The current test is a “capture the flag” simulation that he must carry out with several others who have gone through the enhancements. There are two teams of ten, five to guard the flag and five to attack. Jack's team has an unofficial leader in Gabriel Reyes, who has yet to fail them. At the moment, Jack and Bailey are the distractions while Reyes and another member of the SEP move to take the poorly guarded flag._

_Jack and Bailey manage to make enough of a nuisance of themselves that they have three of the five guards running after them. At the moment, he is leading them to the other two members of his attack team to dispatch the guards. For now, the three following Bailey and him will feel too confident, thinking that it is a six vs two. They will be in for a shock when the other two join in and they realize they lost the flag._

_At least that is what Jack thinks and expects, when suddenly the ground gives way beneath him and Bailey. Jack just barely manages to catch himself and Bailey before they land into the pit by grabbing the edge of the hole and Bailey’s harness.  Below them is a hard floor and he knows if they drop down they will not be able to climb out until someone comes along to help them._

_Bailey barks and squirms as Jack starts to haul him up to the edge pushing him over. He can hear footsteps approaching. Bailey bites the back of his jacket's collar and starts pulling, helping Jack to pull himself out of the pit. The two quickly sprint around the hole hearing voices scream their names angrily._

_“Morrison!” calls one of Jack’s teammates, Cyril, who is hanging out of a tree by his legs. Their other teammate is holding him steady as Cyril holds out his hands to pull Jack and Bailey up. Jack feels Bailey evaporate into mist and surround him before settling on his lower back. He sprints up the tree trunk and just barely manages to grab Cyril’s hands. Cyril and their other teammate haul him up into the canopy just in time as the three morons finally make it into the clearing looking around for where Jack and Bailey went._

_“Where’d he go?” one of them yelled._

_“He couldn’t have just disappeared! Look around for tracks!” another orders._

_“Pft, you’d think they’d know to use their spirits sense of smell to track us up in this tree,” Cyril whispers chuckling quietly as they watch and wait. “Nice running their, Jackie.”_

_“Don’t call me that,” Jack grumbles, frowning._

_“Aw, sorry. Forgot only Gabriel can call you that,” Jack shoving his gun under Cyril’s chin is enough to shut him up as he throws his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright I’ll stop. Get ready to move, we have to do this quickly or Reyes will have our hides.” When the three enemy soldiers move under their branches, Jack, Cyril and their teammate drop down managing to tackle the other three to the ground easily and subdue them. They were just in time, as they could hear shouting and gunfire coming from back where Jack just was. “Jack, you run and see if you can help out!” Cyril says as he finishes tying up one of the enemy soldiers. Jack does not need much more encouragement and soon he is running back through the woods towards the sound._

_As he runs he soon sees Reyes, carrying the flag and leaning on their other teammate. Judging by the blood, Reyes was shot in the leg, but their teammate is not much better off since he is limping from a shot in his side. Reyes’ eyes light up when he sees Jack._

_“Jack! Here, Take the flag and run!” he orders as Jack runs over to begin helping him._

_“What? I’m not going to leave you two!” Jack argues, refusing to take the flag and instead takes up Reyes other side and helps them walk just a bit faster back to their side of the map._

_“Quit trying to be the hero, Jackie!” Reyes argues frowning. “Just take the flag and go!”_

_“Quit trying to sacrifice yourself and move your ass!” Jack yells back and they can just see the edge of their territory. Reyes seems to have given up arguing and they all walk just a bit faster hoping to make it across the border. Then a shot is fired right in front of them and the only thing that stopped them from walking into it is Reyes quickly yanking them back._

_“There!” He says indicating the top of an artificial hill. The enemies attack team has spotted them and they have their flag._

_“You’re becoming sloppy, Reyes,” taunts Tereza, leaning against their teams flag and staring down at their ragtag group._

_“Come down here and I’ll show you just how ‘sloppy’ I’ve gotten, Tez,” Reyes threatens, pushing the flag into Jack's hands and moving past the two to stand on his own. Jack hears someone run out of the woods behind them, but as he turns he sees it is only Cyril._

_“Why not, I’d like the challenge,” Tereza says, walking down the hill and reading her rifle. “Although I doubt this will be as fun as our other fights considering you’re wounded.”_

_“Woah now!” calls Cyril as he sprints, quickly pulling Reyes back as he nearly launches himself at Tereza. Jack can barely hear him whisper to Reyes, “Let me handle Tez, let Jack get you across the line. He won’t leave without you.” Reyes seems about ready to argue, but to Jack's surprise he backs off a bit. “You know we wouldn't ever hit a lady,” Cyril taunts looking back at Tereza._

_“Then this shall be a short fight, Cyril,” Tereza says walking over slowly. The group eyes are locked on Cyril and Tereza as they begin their fight. Jack pauses for a moment watching the two and making sure the enemy team is thoroughly distracted before he begins to lead Reyes towards the edge of their territory. They’re spotted quickly and soon gunfire is raining down on them, but to Jack's surprise, none of it hits him as he is pushed forward, flag in hand, right into their territory. As the victory toll plays, Jack turns looking back at Reyes, but it is not the same Reyes he knew years ago back in SEP. It is the Reyes he knew when Overwatch fell. The room is hot and burning, Reyes has his shoot guns aimed at Jack, his eyes cold and hard. Jack finds his hands hanging onto his pulse rifle now instead of a flag, his visor is broken, and he feels exhausted._

_“You always were sloppy, Jackie,” Reyes growls and Jack quickly stands backing up as Reyes advances slowly. “Always the hero. Always the golden boy. Everyone's favorite little soldier and hero.”_

_“This isn’t what I wanted, Reyes!” Jack tries to argue feeling his back press against the wall. “I always thought you would have been a better strike commander. I have the same opinion as you that it was completely unfair for them to disregard you just because—”_

_“Because I’m not a pretty boy? Because I don’t follow orders like a loyal dog? Even if you share those opinions, you still took the job. You stood by and did nothing,” Reyes growls._

_“Gabriel, please don’t do this,” Jack pleads raising his rifle stopping Reyes before he can take another step closer. “We can still fix this, we can still change this and make it better.”_

_“You’re an optimistic fool,” Reyes snarls. “The public despises Overwatch and Blackwatch. There is no fixing this, Jackie.”_

_“I don’t care about that!” Jack yells startling Reyes. “I just want to fix things between us… for things to go back to the way they were back when Amari was alive…” Reyes lowers his shotguns slightly, but his grip is still tight._

_“There’s no fixing this, Jackie. We’ve both inflicted wounds on each other that aren’t going to heal. Things will never be like they were then.” As he speaks he backs off and looks out the window to where Blackwatch and Overwatch operatives are in a fight to the death. “This is not going to have a happy ending.”_

_“We won’t know if we don’t try,” Jack says lowering his rifle and standing beside his friend. “Overwatch was a shot in the dark wrapped up in a prayer and it worked out. Who says this won’t?” As he looks over at his friend, he can see a remnant of the light in his eyes, a light that has been dying long before Amari passed. Jack only hopes he can keep it alive. He just wants to help his friend and fix their friendship. As he drops his rifle and begins to reach out to his friend he makes one final plea, “Gabriel, I don’t want things to be like this anymore—”_

_As he speaks the ground rumbles and the air is pierced with screams. The two try and steady themselves, holding onto each other for support as they look outside and watch horrified as the buildings begin to crumble and blow up. It is a horrible chain reaction occurring too quickly for anyone to react and it is heading straight for them. What happens next is a blur in Jack's mind. He remembers someone holding onto him tightly, trying to protect him as the ground gives way and heat washes over them. He remembers falling together and hitting a few things before being buried under rubble. He remembers the darkness, the ringing, and numbness in his mind._

_He wakes, looking around at a world of ash and corpses. After he pushes off the rubble covering himself and Gabriel he begins to sit up and survey the area. He looks down at himself, bloody and dirty. He looks then to his friend and bites back a cry. Gabriel is not breathing, his body is broken, scarred and burned far worse than Jack’s. He feels a familiar dread filling him that he has not felt since Amari passed. He remembers numbly shaking Gabriel, trying to wake him or find any signs of life. He remembers holding Gabriel's body for an uncertain amount of time mourning his friend and crying. He remembers Bailey came out, completely unharmed because of Gabriel. Gabriel had saved Jack and Bailey. He sits there for a time with Bailey, laying Gabriel's body back down gently and settling him into a more comfortable and restful position._

_He hears the sound of a search and rescue party coming. He looks over his shoulder then back at his friend and he silently curses his name. He stands petting Bailey softly and wipes his tears away his muscles tense._

_“Asshole… could have at least let me die with you,” he mutters. “I’m sorry,” is the last thing he says before he flees with Bailey, through the rubble. He can hear calls asking for any signs of life, but he refuses to answer them. As far as he is concerned, Jack Morrison died in that explosion with Gabriel Reyes._

*           *           *

 _Jack, wake up,_ a soft voice rings in his ear, Bailey. He opens his eyes and reaches up feeling Bailey lean his head into the touch. _You were dreaming about it again,_ Bailey comments. _I thought you were making progress on dreaming of other things… so I let you rest._

“It’s alright, Bailey,” Jack says sitting up, causing Bailey to have to shift slightly so he is not knocked off his lap. “I just… it always happens when we fight _him_.” he says. Bailey nods slowly and barks softly.

 _So I have noticed._ Bailey utters softly.

“I just find it hard to believe… what he has become… ” his voice fails him as he remembers his old friend. “Yet… there’s part of me that hopes against all odds that he will be the same as he was before. That we could all be friends again… but that is impossible. If he was the same, he wouldn’t be like _that_ would he?” Bailey does not respond, simply resting his head on Jack's lap, his tail swishing slowly. Jack sighs and pets Bailey. “... Do you think we could save him?”

 _I think it is possible,_ Bailey says softly curling up against Jack. _I hope it is. I miss him a lot as you do. I do not wish to see him suffer._ Jack sighs, not sure what to do with that answer and his feelings. So he just keeps petting his spirit looking around his old room at the photos of his old friends, back when they were happy and whole. If only he knew that the wraith not to far away is reminiscing over the past as well. Except he is trying to crush those warm feelings. He wishes to be rid of those soft and sentimental feelings for there is nothing left in this world for him. Or so he believes.


	10. P H O E N I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I no speak Spanish so instead of butchering the lovely language with google translate or some other equally ineffective method of English to Spanish I will simply put foreign words/sentences in parentheses. Example: "(I don't speak any foreign languages so they will all be depicted as this when they come up.)" Trust me it's for the best.

Itzal is not sure what to do. These strangers try and abduct him, other strangers do succeed in abducting him and claim they are trying to protect him, he has summoned a phoenix spirit, and he is pretty sure that woman in the corner is about to let her puma tear him to shreds. All of them, now that he thinks about it, seem relatively threatening. Two of them have _dragon_ spirits, heck one of them has _two_ _dragons_! Another guy has a bear and one has a coyote and— Okay, he is going to move away from this tangent before he loses it due to fear.

At the very least the lady with the unicorn seems nice. She has been checking him over making sure the flames did not hurt him and even helped him take care his pheonix. She seemed to know a lot about what the phoenix would need, things like how he needed to keep it warm and close to himself. Maybe she has worked with new bonding before? Well whatever the case, she has been nice to him for the few days he has been stuck here. None of them talk much to him except for the cowboy with the coyote. Itzal's English is not exactly perfect, so it is nice to have someone who he can talk to in his native tongue. In fact the cowboy seems relatively nice after he manages to look past his initial fear of the stranger and his coyote.

“(Did you recognize anyone there that tried to take you?)” The cowboy asks for what must be the fifth time since Itzal has been stuck with them.

“(No, sir, I didn’t. They were all strangers to me,)” Itzal replies. “(Sir, when can I go home?)”

“(Sorry, but I don’t think you’ll be able to go home anytime soon. We think those people are still after you. We’ll let you go home as soon as it is safe I promise,)” the cowboy says with a reassuring smile. Itzal finds himself relaxing a bit when a sharp voice cuts into the conversation, the Japanese man.

Itzal isn’t sure he likes him. He frowns a lot and seems to argue with the cowboy at least four to five times a day, at least from what Itzal has seen. That and, he is relatively certain that the Japanese man may think he knows more than he does. Well, he does know some things, but he cannot tell them. It will just end badly for him and his family. He shifts in his seat watching the two bicker in English as he pets his pheonix. He catches a few word here and there, mainly swears and bits and pieces of things like “you’re too soft on the boy” or “you’re to stuck up.” Now that he thinks about it they remind him of an older couple that lives in his neighborhood that argue a lot.

_ You know, perhaps it would be good for you to talk to them. _ Itzal jumps a bit standing up and looking around frightenedly. That voice sounded really close, as if someone was whispering in his ear and he does not recognize the voice as one of the strangers’. His sudden movement catches the attention of the strangers as they look at him baffled.

“(Who just talked?)” Itzal asks, still looking around and holding his phoenix close.

“(No one said anything, kid. Unless… did it sound like it was in your head or real close? Sort of like a whisper?)” The cowboy asks. Itzal nods and pets his phoenix softly as he keeps looking around. For some reason it really calms him to pet his phoenix.

“(It was really quiet and soft. Did someone sneak up behind me?)” he questioned.

“(I think you’re just hearing your spirit's voice— one second,)” the cowboy turns and snaps at the others who suddenly started chattering rather loudly, particularly the Japanese man. Itzal sits back down and pets his phoenix softly, looking down at it confused.

“(Was it really you?)” Itzal asks. The phoenix moves in his hand and looks up at him with bright eyes.

_ Yes, it was me. I apologize for scaring you. I only wanted to try and help, _ the phoenix explains.

“(I-it’s fine. Just… how did you know I was thinking about…)” Itzal trails off, knowing that the cowboy will understand their discussion so he cannot say everything he wants.

_ Spirits can usually judge the thoughts of their bonded as well as read them on occasion. That and it is relatively easy to guess. I may have just been born, but I am not foolish, _ the phoenix says, standing up in his hand and stretching out their wings.  _ I think you should tell them. You can trust them, I think. _

“(Are you sure?)” he questions, then he feels a hand on his shoulder and as he turns to look he sees the woman with the Puma.

“(Hey, kid, do you want to perhaps talk in private with McCree?)” she asks, in surprisingly fluent Spanish. Apparently Itzal is not the only one slightly stunned at this. The cowboy, McCree, has a quick back and forth in English with the woman before she is soon leading the others away before Itzal can even decide if he would like to just talk to McCree alone. He sits for a moment considering his options and petting his pheonix. Then he finally decides to speak up.

“(I did not know any of them by name except for one, Talia. I recognize the others because of when they patrol the town… but Momma always told me to avoid them if I could. So, I never spoke to any of them or drew attention to myself. I didn’t do something wrong did I, to make them target me…?)” he asks looking away.

“(You did nothing wrong, Itzal,)” McCree assures him. “(Those people just target others with powerful spirits, now who’s Talia?)”

“(She’s the girl with the fossa spirit, the one who tried to rip your partner's face off— She’s really nice, though! I had no clue she was with those people and I’ve never seen her act like that before!)” he tries to explain.

“(You’ve meet with her alone then?)” McCree asks.

“(Yes, she visits my house sometimes… why…?)” Itzal asks nervously.

“(My crew and I have been looking to talk to one of their agents. We need to know what they’re plotting in order to stop them from hurting anyone else. You saw that woman, right? The one covered in machinery? They did that to her and they likely would have done worse to you if they took you. This girl, Talia, she is likely going through the same things. If we can talk to her alone and if she can tell us more about what they want then we could protect you two,)” McCree offers. “(We won’t hurt either of you, I promise. You don’t have to worry about that.)”

“(I trust you, McCree… it’s the other members of your ‘crew’ that I’m hesitant to trust…)” Itzal says thinking of the Japanese man. His phoenix shifts in his hand, then crawls up his arm to his shoulder to sit down.

“(You’re nervous about Hanzo, aren’t you?)” McCree asks, smiling slightly. “(Don’t worry, he just dislikes me. We can keep him in line if he tries to hurt her, which I doubt he will. He did not want to hurt either of you, he just knew you were holding out on us and was starting to be frustrated. I promise you can trust us.)” Itzal considers this for a moment, weighing his options and his concerns for Talia's safety.

“(... Okay, let me go home then… she is bound to come looking for me then. If she really is a part of this group, then they will likely try and take me from my home, right? They’ll probably send her… so let me go home and I’ll convince her to come see you,)” Itzal offers.

“(Alright, let me talk with my friends and see if they’re okay with it,)” McCree says standing. Itzal watches him leave and pets his phoenix nervously as it nips at his hair.

_ You did the right thing Itzal. I’m sure this will turn out okay _ , it tries to assure him.

“(Talia is going to hate me… but… if they are hurting her and making her work with them against her will… then I want to help her. Hey, shouldn’t I give you a name?)” Itzal asks. With all the chaos going on he has completely forgotten about naming his spirit.

_ You may if you desire. I did not mention it before because, I did not wish to pester you with it, _ the phoenix explains.

“(How about… Ignado?)” Itzal asks looking to his phoenix. Ignado’s eyes sparkle as it caws softly in something that sounds suspiciously like laughter.

_ “Fire?” Very well, if that is what you wish to call me, then I will take the name, Ignado _ , Ignado says nipping at Itzal’s hair again.

“(Well, sorry I could not come up with anything more elaborate,)” Itzal says frowning slightly.

_ It is fine, I like it, _ Ignado says smiling happily. Itzal looks around the room he is in, it is somewhat like a living room and there are a few windows. He walks over to the window and looks out at the town leaning against the wall. Ignado looks out with him. Then they hear the door open and turn back to see McCree.

“(Alright, we will take you home at the end of the week, just to be sure they aren’t going to move too soon.)”


	11. F O S S A  A N D  A  P H O E N I X

Talia is not sure what those people did to Itzal when they took him, but he seems relatively unharmed. She feels somewhat relieved to see this. Itzal had seemingly escaped close to the end of the week and returned home to his mother and grandpa. While Wolf had wanted to move sooner, the doctor insisted they wait for a week to be sure this is not a trap. Talia did not think Itzal could come up with something as elaborate as a trap, but orders were orders and even Wolf has to yield to the doctor's wishes. They all do.

Talia lightly lays her hand on her neck where the collar is clasped around her neck. To think with just the push of a button her life could be over is a thought she would rather not dwell on so she instead focuses on making her way to Itzal’s home. She is to lure him out to a special “shop” by any means necessary, be it threatening or a date.

As she approaches the old wooden door and her spirit, Admina, hops onto her shoulders. The weight does not bother her too much since Admina is in her spirit form. She knocks softly on the door and Itzal’s mother opens the door.

“(W-who is there? Oh- Talia, come in quickly dear,)” the woman opens the door wider and quickly ushers Talia inside. “(It’s not safe out on the streets dear what are you doing out on your own? Oh, you wanted to see Itzal didn’t you? It was so terrible, that time he was missing… )” Mrs. Castro shot off in rapid spanish. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Talia to keep up and understand, but the augmentations to her brain has allowed her to process information faster and understand more languages than she ever would be able to on her own.

“(Mrs. Castro, may I go see Itzal?)” Talia asked as sweetly as she could.

“(Oh, of course. He is up in his room. He has not been feeling well. He’s been practically bed ridden all week… )” Mrs. Castro began to go on a tangent again, a habit that it seems Itzal has picked up on as well. Talia waits patently for her to finish before excusing herself to go up and see Itzal.

His room is a bigger mess than normal and Talia wonders how bad his sickness must be. She looks around and sees what looks to be a makeshift nest made of old shirts and blankets. She figures he must be trying to make his phoenix at home. She frowns, seeing a huge lump under the covers that she assumes is Itzal fast asleep.

“(Wake up,)” she grumbles quietly and pulls the covers down slightly only to see pillows. She looks to the window and sees it is open slightly leading out to the fire escape. She can hear someone out there. Heading to the window and looking out she soon sees Itzal looking back at her, with his phoenix sitting on his shoulder. 

“(Talia? Sorry, I didn’t expect you to come here. Come out onto the fire escape with me,)” he asks, lifting the window up for her. Talia crawls out the window and looks at Itzal and then the phoenix seeing Itzal is in relatively good health, if a little thin. The phoenix’s feathers are starting to turn a red and orange color instead of the grey and black the hatchlings usually have. “(It’s nice to see you. How have you been?)”

“(I’ve been fine, what about you? You were in real trouble a week ago,)” she asks. Itzal shifts his weight from one foot to another and walks to the end of the fire escape leaning on the railing and Talia follows him leaning against the wall.

“(I’d rather not talk about it. It was kind of scary and you know everyone has asked me about it. I don’t really know what was going on or why it happened,)” as Itzal speaks he seems to be staring off into the distance at the clouds, his mind far away from where the two of them are.

“(I’m sorry, it was insensitive of me to ask like that,)” Talia says. “(Maybe we can sneak off and… try and forget about it? Have some fun?)” Itzal seems to consider this for a moment and pets his phoenix.

“(Sure, I think I know a good spot we can go to,)” He says starting to head down the fire escape. Talia follows him quickly.

“(I know a nice spot we can go to as well, maybe we can go there—)”

“(After I show you this really cool spot,)” Itzal promises waiting at the bottom of the fire escape. He takes the lead and soon starts guiding her through the alley ways.

“(Won’t your mom worry about you being gone?)” Talia asks, running to keep up with him.

“(No, I asked her to leave me alone for a while and she probably won’t check on us for a while.)” Itzal looks back at Talia before taking her hand, as if to hurry her along, and then quickly retracting it as if surprised. “(Your hand’s freezing—)” The rest of his sentence seems to die in his throat as he looks down at Talia’s metallic hand. “(What … what happened to you?)” He asked quietly.

“(It’s nothing,)” she tried to assure him. “(Just had a little accident. Can we hurry up?)” Itzal surprisingly keeps quiet instead of going off on a tangent and pestering her about the prosthetic. He opens the door to a warehouse, one the two have visited many times before when they desired some time alone. Perplexed and assuming that this is just a short-cut to where Itzal wishes to take her, Talia walks in slowly.

The door shuts a little loudly behind her and before Talia can turn around someone grabs her and binds her arms behind her back covering her mouth with a gag. Admina instantly tries to take on their physical form, but a syringe is jabbed into her neck and she feels sleep quickly overtake her. Her last thoughts before she falls unconscious are filled with concern for Itzal.


	12. S E C O N D   W A R   O N   T H E   H O R I Z I O N

McCree knew Itzal would take it a little hard betraying his friend, but he didn’t expect the kid to be down right depressed. They ended up having to use many tranquilizers as Talia repeatedly began to wake up too soon. They kept having to change the potency and type and yet she still seemed to keep waking up and attacking anything near her. Eventually they settled for locking her in one of the spare rooms until they could figure out what was going on. Itzal had been sitting outside her door almost constantly trying to talk to her, but Talia refused to speak to him. They all had silently hoped this would go a little better and that Itzal would return home to be safe with his mother and family, but it seemed he wanted to see this through.

Angela took the little time they had while Talia was unconscious to examine her body and the prosthetics that had been added to her. The analysis revealed some disturbing clues about what Eclipse has been up to for the past few years since the fall. As expected, Talia’s DNA revealed hints of alterations and added Fossa DNA. Her hair grew rapidly like Puma’s did, her nails grew more like claws and her canines were enhanced and sharper than any normal humans should be. Eclipse had clearly advanced and refined the alteration process since their crude attempt with Caprice.

The most disturbing aspect however, was the prosthetic limbs attached to Talia. The clearest hint was her left hand. The prosthetic was designed similarly to Puma’s to be able to have a “combat form” and a “passive” form and was more refined than Puma’s, but the truly disturbing aspect came from when they examined just _how_ Talia lost her hand. McCree remembered it distinctly, how pale and disturbed Angela looked as she described it to everyone.

*           *           *

“They… ” Angela pauses, glancing at Itzal and taking a shaky breath before continuing. “They cut her hand off on purpose… ,” Angela uttered in such a soft voice hardly any of them heard her. “They amputated her hand to make room for the prosthetics features.”

“Why would they do that?” Itzal questioned his eyes wide. “Couldn’t they just … I don’t know make it like a glove or something? Why’d they have to amputate her hand? She’s perfectly healthy! There would have been no reason to—”

“Eclipse doesn’t need a reason,” Puma interrupts Itzal laying a hand softly on his shoulder attempting to comfort him. “If they believe it will enhance their… _soldiers_ , they will do whatever it takes… ” Puma’s metallic claws tap against her prosthetic leg softly. “They tried making a ‘glove’ for me, but it just ended up crushing my legs. So they had an _excuse_ for me… Come on… let’s go see her for a bit. We can bring her some food and see if she wants to speak to you.” Puma quietly ushers Itzal out of the room and the others breath a silent sigh of relief knowing Angela is likely holding more out on them since he is there. For yet another time McCree is surprised to see the more human side of Puma show. She almost seemed motherly.

“What else did they do to her?” 76 asked in a solemn tone.

“From what I can tell… they’re planning on cutting of her other hand as well, maybe even more. Perhaps even her legs… . They’re seemingly setting her up to be ‘rebuilt.’ They have other prosthetics added… internal ones. Her heart is half machine, nearly all of her non vital organs have been removed and replaced with these… ‘systems,’ I can’t tell what they are exactly, but I think they’re the beginnings of some kind of immune system or recording software. Something they can use to see what she sees and hear what she hears. Something to make her immune to poison and tranquilizers… . They’re trying to make her a perfect soldier,” Angela explains taking a seat and massging her forehead. “They’re almost making her an omnic without completely removing her human aspects… .”

“They’re really doing all this to a kid?” McCree ask astounded.

“They have designed it so that her body can grow with it. They want her to internalize it to some degree,” Angela describes. “That would be difficult to do to a full grown adult… That may be partly why they have started targeting children. Some of the alterations are already being ‘normalized’ in her system. They are setting her up so that eventually, she won’t need to eat, sleep, or even breathe… .”

“How far along in these alterations are they?” Genji inquires.

“It’s no where near complete, but they aren’t exactly just starting out. Also … they’ve… clearly practiced. _A lot._ There’s no way they’d be able to do the things they’ve done unless they have had _many_ test subjects,” Angela clarifies. “There is no way Talia is their first attempt at these alterations.”

“We’ll need to look into any disappearances of children around Talia and Itzal’s age that seem like Eclipse’s doing,” Winston says. “Perhaps we can acquire a rough estimate of how many ‘soldiers’ they have and how long they have been doing this.”

*           *           *

A chill runs up McCree’s spin at the memory and he rubs his arms  in an attempt to warm himself up a little against the frigid air. It is his turn to watch Talia and make sure she does not escape or attack anyone. She has become a lot quieter in recent days, but sometimes the others claim to hear her whispering quietly, as if she’s talking to someone. They can never make out what she is saying and she is always alone in those instances, so they don’t know who she is talking to. Angela said the systems in her should be offline, so they doubt that she could somehow be communicating with Eclipse. McCree hasn’t seen her spirit either. No one who can see spirits has. So they’re relatively certain she is not communicating with her fossa. Torbjörn is fairly certain the girl may be going mad or that the alterations screwed with her brain.

McCree sighs and runs his fingers through his hair frustratedly, knocking his hat aside, but not completely off his head. He feels a slight sting and soon Dixie is by his side looking up at him with her bright gold orbs. He reaches down and pets her softly to reassure her that he is fine and takes out a cigar, lighting it up, and taking a long drag to help ease his nerves.

 _I promise you, McCree, if I sensed her spirit I would tell you. She’s not talking with her spirit,_ Dixie’s soothing voice helps ease the tension that he felt. _And Angela assured us all that the communication system embedded in her is non-functioning._

“I know, Dixie, but she’s gotta be talking to _something,_ ” McCree utters sighing softly as he lets out a puff of smoke. Then suddenly his vision is covered by blue and he feels tiny claws clinging to his head. “Hm?” McCree hums softly and reaches up to try and pry the blue thing off, but his hand is bit by a tiny mouth with rows of very sharp teeth and he quickly retracts his hand. He can hear Dixie growling as she materializes into her physical form.

“Sandā!” A sharp voice calls and the blue creature lifts itself up enough to where McCree can see with one eye, the other still covered by the serpentine dragon. He can see a very clearly annoyed Hanzo heading over with the other dragon resting proudly on his shoulder. The two dragons roar at each other in a rather one sided back and forth before Sandā finally uncurls himself from around McCree’s eyes and instead climbs up to hide under his hat.

“Ah, this one’s yours?” McCree ask reaching up once more to try and grab the dragon only to again be met with sharp teeth. Hanzo sighs, seeming a little frustrated and crosses his arms.

“Yes, Sandā is one of my spirits.” McCree thinks that stare Hanzo is directing at, him or Sandā, could freeze hell over. “Sandā, leave the fool alone. We have better things to do.”

“‘Fool?’ You know my name is McCree, right?” McCree says a with a little bit of an edge to his voice.

“You can call a dog many things: the name you have given it, the name of its species, simply ‘dog,’ but they all refer to the same thing,” Hanzo utters venom dripping from every word.

“Hmp. Then how about I call you ‘hardass’ or maybe just plain ol’ ‘asshole?’” McCree questions snarkily. “Maybe if I’m feeling real fancy about it I’ll call you ‘Pendejo.’”

“As much as the thought of you being ‘fancy’ amuses me, cowboy, I have more important things to do than entertain you,” Hanzo sighs and glares up at McCree’s hat where Sandā lies curled up under the worn out fabric. “(Sandā! Enough of this foolishness!)” Sandā pokes his head out from under McCree's hat and roars at Hanzo. “(As if such a thing would ever happen. Come on, we need to keep watching the girl.)” Sandā reluctantly crawls out from under McCree’s hat and leaps gracefully onto Hanzo’s shoulder. With that the archer takes his leave, the two dragons roaring at each other as the trio leaves.

“Ugh,” McCree groans frustratedly, adjusting his hat so it sits right on his head instead of at the angle Sandā knocked it into. “Pendejo.” Dixie barks angrily and paces around by McCree her claws clicking on the floor.

 _What was he even doing here?_ Dixie ask apprehensively. _Doesn’t he normally hang out by the training range or just disappear into nowhere? His spirit is the one who started all this! Why is he acting like our mere existence is an annoyance?_

“He’s probably still pissed at me for not shooting the girl,” McCree reasons. Suddenly a loud bought of laughter comes from the room causing the two to jump as it is the first time they’ve heard Talia speak since her capture.

“You really _are a fool_ ,” Talia says her voice cold and hard as ice. “Eclipse will easily annihilate you if you cling to vacuous ideals like _that_ . I was wise to target the archer first. If I had attacked _you_ he’d have put an arrow through my head faster than my claws could have ripped your brainless ass apart.”

“Not sure if I prefered you being silent or not,” McCree yells at the girl.

“Hmp. Figures you’d be soft. You don’t have that look,” The girl commented simply.

“If you mean that whole ‘look of a killer’ nonsense I’d be happy to inform you that I have killed before,” McCree argues leaning against the wall.

“Yes, but you have the look of a hm… how to say it… not really an honest man… but more like you don’t have the look of a child killer. You kill for justice don’t you? That’s what’s up with the whole vigilante cowboy set up right?” Talia taunts as McCree notices her watching him through the window. “Now the archer, while not a child killer, he has that _look_ . He’d be an excellent killer if it weren’t for that _guilt_ weighing him down.”

“What are you trying to say?” McCree snapped looking away from the window. “That you’re a child killer? That you don’t feel guilt?”

“I used to.” The haunting words slipped out of Talia as if she were discussing an everyday trivial matter.

“Used to what… ?” McCree asked after a moment not sure he wanted the answer.

“Used to feel that guilt,” Talia explained leaning her back against the window, but still watching McCree over her shoulder. “I used to feel terrible doing it, killing those other kids. I used to be so disgusted at the sight of the gore and I used to cry all night long like a little weak child. Now I don’t feel anything. I don’t even feel pain after that one experiment they did to me. Oh how _happy_ the _dear old doctor was_ to see me fighting the way they wanted me to. So completely free of the guilt and burden.”

“What’s that doctor done to you?” McCree asked horrified.

“Made us strong,” Talia replied. “We’re preparing the next generation where there will be no room for weaklings. No one like that archer or you so caught up in their own conscious and guilt that they’ll let their ally die—” McCree’s fist connected with the glass before he knew it. It didn’t shatter, merely splintered and cracked. Talia smiled as she turned to face him. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“... I wasn’t going to let him die,” McCree tried to argue and reason. “And I’m nothing like you. Feeling guilt doesn’t make you weak.” Talia frowned and stepped further back into the dark recesses of her room, her eyes dimly glowing gold through the shadows.

“You’re right. You’re nothing like me yet. Eclipse will try and save you though. Just know if you fail they’ll dispose of you, just like they disposed of those other weaklings,” Talia utteres before falling silent again.

“McCree?” Winston's voice came through the intercom clearly concerned. “Is everything alright? I saw you smash the glass through the security cameras. What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later. During the next group meeting.” With a sigh, McCree began picking the shards of glass that had fallen away from the window out of his clothes and examined the damage that had been dealt to his arm. “... Do you know where Puma is? I’d like to speak with her.”


	13. E S C A P E  Y O U R  P A S T

McCree had never seen Puma’s room before. He frankly just never bothered to spend more time with her than he had to, but he wanted some answers that he believed only Puma could give him. If she’d even speak to him.

“Puma?” McCree called, knocking on her door softly. Part of him was hoping she wouldn’t answer when the door opened just slightly. McCree was surprised to see Puma in some relatively normal clothes, more pedestrian than the usual grey jumpsuit she wore. The mechanical  _ enhancements _ were still attached as she could never remove them unless she fancied ripping skin and muscle.

“Do you need something, McCree?” Puma asked quietly.

“I um… wanted to talk to you about Eclipse if you don’t mind. I understand if you don’t want to—” McCree started to assure.

“You spoke with Talia, didn’t you?” Puma questioned opening the door and motioning for McCree to come in. “She told to you about the things they’ve done to her didn’t she?” Puma asks as McCree came in looking around the surprisingly plain room.

“Something like that. How could you tell?” Puma sits on her bed and McCree pulls a chair over from her desk area sitting down facing her.

“You have that same look on your face that Angela and the other doctors did when they examined me and finally made sense of my ramblings,” she explains somberly. “You wanted to talk to me about it?”

“Yes,” he admits leaning back a little in the chair as he feels Puma’s gaze sear through him. “I want to know more about what they’ve done to you. To the others like you. Talia… said that they made her kill other kids. That she can’t  _ feel _ guilt or anything. Did they… do that to you to?”

“You’re asking if that’s the reason why I am brutal in my attacks aren’t you?” Puma stats it more like a fact then a question and McCree can feel a slight sting of regret for bringing this up. “I do feel guilt for it. I hate the way I am. They made me to fight on an instinctual level in hopes to make me savage, put me through similar…  _ test _ . Made me hurt others that were like me… . They tried to persuade us through shocks originally,” Puma reaches up and touches the collar clasped tightly around her neck. “But that didn’t always work. Some of us still resisted. Still weren’t giving in. No matter how much it hurt or even if they killed us some of us still wouldn’t fight. They always hated how…  _ weak _ we were. None of us were nearly  _ brutal enough _ if we finally did cave in and fight. Even me… . They must have begun looking into suppressing feelings of guilt in order to make us stronger. I escaped before they began to…  _ perfect _ the process.”

McCree was a bit shocked at this news. He always knew Puma had been…  _ reprogrammed _ to fight on an instinctual level and not to think and suspected Eclipse would move in that direction, but the fact that Eclipse is now apparently beginning to actually suppress basic feelings such as guilt and sorrow makes him feel a bit sick to his stomach.

“How did you escape? I never heard the full story, only the rumors. Ridiculous stuff like you ‘slaughtering all of the Eclipse members you came across’ and ‘showing up in Hollywood covered in blood screaming about murder’ and ‘horrific experiments.’ I figured it was all… bull…” He trailed off seeing the solemn look on Puma’s face. She smiles bitterly.

“That’s all true… I did show up in Hollywood covered in blood after I escaped. They held the experiments there so they could ‘cover it up’ by acting like it was all just really authentic special effects and acting if anyone started asking questions. After I escaped the facility I began to try and find help. When people realized I wasn’t acting they thought I was crazy and I had hurt myself.” Puma looked down at her clawed prosthetics, curling the claws in slowly.

“I was kept in a cell when they weren’t experimenting on me. I don’t know why, but one day the door just… opened. I thought it was a trap, but that would be stupid. They already had me. So I assumed it was a system malfunction.” She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly and tilts her head back to look at the ceiling. “I ran through… and I killed any member of Eclipse I found. I tore them limb from limb, disemboweled them, ripped out their throats, and I left them to bleed out slowly if that didn’t kill them.” Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“I’m the monster they wanted to make… I didn’t even stop to try… and help the others stuck there. I just…  _ ran _ and I  _ killed _ and I didn’t care about anything but  _ escape _ and  _ shredding them _ ,” Puma uttered the last part with a bit of venom. “I became the  _ monster _ they wanted me to be. I didn’t care about anything else. I was their first success at creating a monster.”

“You’re not a monster, Puma,” the words slipped out of McCree before he could really think about it. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of and had to kill people. We didn’t always make the right choice. You’re not a monster because of this.” Puma seemed to consider this for a moment. She wiped her tears away carefully so she did not cut herself with her claws and murmured quietly.

“I thought you were afraid of me…”

“I wasn’t afraid of you, Puma,” McCree responded. “I just… wasn’t sure how to trust you. I’m not proud of that, but I do trust you now. You’re just as human as the rest of us. You’ve just… made mistakes. You’ve been given a shitty hand and had to deal with it and considering everything… I think you’ve done a damn good job so far.” Puma took a slow and deep breath, then hugged McCree tightly startling him.

“Thank you for this… . Overwatch was the only family I ever had… even if I thought that you all were afraid of me.” After a few moments McCree hugged her back.

“Well, not every family is perfect.”


	14. B R E A K I N G  P O I N T

Wolf had been on a rampage ever since Talia had been taken. He only calmed down when the doctor informed him that the communications devices they put inside her were working and they could contact her. Talia was gradually able to find out more and more information about the members of the newly reformed Overwatch and the base she was being held at. They would come save her soon.

That wouldn’t be soon enough for Wolf. He and his spirit have been restless ever since she had been taken. They paced up and down the halls, they became more violent in the training sessions, and more often than not they would try and sneak out to save her on their own.

That was the double edged sword the researchers had to deal with when it came to their Alpha Wolf. He was a natural born leader and, as it seemed, a natural born fool. Unwilling to let any members of his “pack” go unless it was certain they were dead. Knowing Talia was alive and that they could save her ate him alive, but it also gave the researchers a lot more information they needed about the nature of bond between Wolf’s spirit animal and himself.

Wolf had always shown that he had the capability to influence others with the aid of his spirit, but with Talia gone and the stress pushing him over the edge Wolf began to show signs of astral projection. Wolf began to describe experiences in which he could enter Talia’s dreams. That was how they communicated with her to begin with and teach her how to activate the communicators inside her. They began testing to see what the extent and limitations of his new ability were. The most interesting results saw him having _stronger_ influences over others. That is to say he managed to make one of the “crazed lost causes” sit still and calmly complete an obstacle course like a normal dutiful soldier.

Now they were working intently on recovering Talia along with gathering data on what occurred at the Black Forest research facility. While Wolf was annoyed at the “side tracking” of looking into what occurred at the long since abandoned facility, he knew better than to argue with the head researcher at this point. Although, if Reapers posture and quiet growls were anything to go off of, he was not the only one annoyed at this.

“What is the point of this _doctor?_ ” Repear asked. “The facility was abandoned long ago, there is nothing left. Your men have looked into this long ago, what’s the point now of looking back into it?”

“Ah well you see friends, new info has surfaced.” The doctor's eyes seemed clouded with hysteria as he pulled up a video onto the projector in the center of the room. “Your hacker friend found it for us.”

“It wasn’t exactly that _hard_ ,” the girl, Sombra Wolf recalled, spoke seeming bored as she examined her nails. “The woman was clearly an amature at coding. I can’t believe you guys actually used to value her as a _head scientist_.”

Wolf knew who she was talking about. While he had not been here when the woman worked here, many of the _experiments_ talked of Dr. Furaha. The woman had apparently been not only one of the brightest members of Eclipse, but also the kindest. While she, like the other members of Eclipse, strove to “improve” the human race in preparation for the next omnic crisis, she had always spoken against experimentation on the children and unnecessary removal of body parts. It was only a matter of time before she would be _removed_.

“Well, there are a lot of things we didn’t know about her.” Dr. Aiolos smiled darkly. “As the video you uncovered reveals.” The lights in the room dimmed as the video began to play and a grainy image of a woman sitting in a chair clearly dishevelled and unhinged began to adjust the camera to focus on her.

This was the first time Wolf had ever seen an image of Dr. Furaha. Her dark skin nearly hid the bags under her eyes and her black hair was frazzled and flying every which way. Her glasses lay precariously on the edge of her nose just in front of her soft brown eyes. She began constantly glancing over her shoulder as if expecting someone to break into the room.

“Now I seriously hope this video ends up in the right hands, but if it doesn’t I just want to say… fuck you Aiolos. I will be damn sure that all your work goes up in flames you sick bastard.” For a moment the panic on Dr. Furaha’s face fades in favor of rage as she looks back at the camera.

“As you can tell we were clearly on the best of terms,” Dr. Aiolos remarked sarcastically.

“If this isn’t him, sorry for the language.” Dr. Furaha continued, sitting back in her chair and massaging her forehead, pushing her glasses up. “... Look… I thought we were doing the right thing here. I thought that we could improve our odds of winning the next omnic war by enhancing the human race… and don’t lie to me and say ‘There won’t be another omnic crisis.’ We all know it’s coming eventually. Maybe it won’t even be as black and white as Humans vs Omnics, but it will happen. I thought we’d have a better chance… I thought we were doing the right thing.”

“I was _wrong_ . So… So wrong.” Dr. Furaha takes a deep shaky breath and then looks back into the camera. “This girl… Caprice… god… . I wasn’t there until it was too late… . They cut off her leg to ‘make room’ for her… _enhancements._ That… was only after they completely crushed the other trying to attach it… .” She spat the words out like they were poison in her mouth. “There was nothing wrong with her… this… this isn’t what I signed up to do… . I didn’t join to mutilate innocent people and turn them into weapons!”

“So I’m going to make good on my promise to Aiolos… I’m going to burn this place to the ground. He can say goodbye to all that research we did and his little ‘spiritual anomaly’ tracker.” As she spoke Dr. Furaha held up a microchip. “I’m going to set Caprice free… She’s gonna do what you bastards programed her to do and she’s going to kill you all. And when she’s gotten out, when _all_ of them have. I’m going to burn this place to the ground. Eclipse won’t find me. I know enough now about how they work to hide… I just hope I can make this right.” Dr. Furaha rises and grabs a bag, storing the microchip away and looks back to the camera.

“I’m making all this so people know… . Don’t make the same mistakes we did… . We shouldn’t meddle to such a great extent the way humans are… .” Dr. Furaha then reaches to somewhere off camera and the video cuts out.

“Seems like your doctor wasn’t happy with the way things were for a long time.” Sombra commented. “How come you didn’t deal with her sooner?”

“Well, that device she mentioned, the ‘spiritual anomaly’ tracker? She was the only one who knew how to track down powerful spirits. Dr. Furaha and her spirit possessed an ability to not only track, but also predict where and when a powerful spirit would bond to someone. She _was_ working on an algorithm to replace herself when she  retired or died,” Dr. Aiolos explained. “She was also head of research at the facility and had quite a few supporters. It would have been hard to just make her _disappear_.”

“So what does this have to do with rescuing Talia?” Wolf finally cut in losing his patience.

“More than you know, Wolf,” Aiolos spoke while giving  Wolf a pointed ‘look’ that clearly meant he better shut up or else. “You see, all that research could be incredibly important for us in the future for improving our experiments and finding more test subjects, but there’s the problem of _where_ she hid it. If Overwatch or any other organization found it, that could spell disaster for Eclipse.”

“So that’s why we’ve been looking into what happened at the facility so long ago.” As he spoke Aiolos pulls up another video along with a schedule of all the surgeries and operations performed the night before and the night of Caprice escape and the destruction of the facility. “You see, there’s one thing that doesn’t quite line up that’s always bothered us.” Aiolos then pulls up two more documents, one a record of the cells and when they were opened and the other a record of the lab and when it was accessed.

“Even before Caprice escaped certain experiments were out of their cells before they should have been.” The documents then begin to highlight seemingly random incidents of experiments leaving their cells, not returning, or returning a considerable amount of time later. “And almost every time they were taken to the lab.” The lab’s document then begins to light up with correlating times.

“So you think she gave one of them the chip?” Sombra asked.

“Yes and no,” Dr. Aiolos states. I think she’s too smart to have just given it to them in the hopes that they wouldn’t lose it or that we wouldn’t recapture them and take it from them. She’s already made it hard enough to figure out which one she gave it to. I think that she put it inside one of them.” As he spoke Dr. Aiolos closes the previous files and instead starts to play the video. “There is no audio for this one due to the damage the recording took after the facility was closed, but I think you’ll understand soon enough what this has to do with rescuing Talia.”

The room was quiet as they all watched the silent video play before them. As expected, there was Dr. Furaha operating on one of the experiments. Wolf didn’t know enough about the way the operations on them worked when Eclipse decided to _upgrade_ them, so he wasn’t certain exactly what she was doing to the struggling form. The video was close to the end of the operation though, and they did not have to witness some of the more grotesque parts of the operation for long before they saw Dr. Furaha take out the chip seen in the previous video. Upon seeing Dr. Furaha insert the chip into the base of the neck of the still struggling experiment, all of Dr. Aiolos intentions made a lot more sense to Wolf.


	15. M Y  R E A L I T Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first ...
> 
> OKAY SO DOOMFIST HYPE! I'm so happy they released him today (on PTR at least) and the lore and- *screeeeeeeeeeee* I will defidently be adding him to the story at some point. I will not tag him until he appears however.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, the summary. Let's just say I felt the children deserved their own chapter, so this will be mainly Lucío, but will also have D.Va, Efi and Orisa somewhat prominently featured in it.

The decision was made early on to head to Numbani to not only recruit Orisa and Efi, but also to investigate the Doomfist attacks. Not all of them could come since they needed someone to stay and keep an eye on Talia, so in the end the ones on the trip were just 76, Ana, Reinhardt, Pharah, Hanzo, McCree, Mercy, Genji, Lucío, D.Va, Winston, and Tracer. It certainly made sneaking through the city relatively undetected a bit harder, but they did not know if they’d run into Talon, Eclipse, or Doomfist, so they figured it’d be better to have quite a few of them around.

They agreed to meet Efi and Orisa at a dinner near the museum. They made sure it was a private occasion and that they were away from prying eyes. The first thing most of them noticed were the twos spirit animals, Orisa has a surprisingly gentle Ox and Efi has a vibrantly colored parrot with a large vocabulary. The negotiations went over well and Efi seemed to enjoy spending time with Lucío and D.Va. They worked it out that Efi could study with Torbjörn and Orisa would join their forces. The night seemed to be going well until Lucío noticed a certain waitress working there.

A woman who moved with grace and purpose the waitress drew a bit of attention from those who would glance her way. Her long raven locks flowing behind her in an  enchanting manner as she served her tables and went on her way. For a while, they thought it was natural for Lucío to be staring at such a beautiful woman, but then they noticed that what sparkled in the young musicians eyes was not adoration, but abhorrence.

“Are you okay Lucío?” Efi questioned worriedly as she lays a hand on Lucío’s shoulder.

“Not exactly,” Lucío gumbles. “That waitress is a member of Vishkar.”

“What? How can you tell?” D.Va asked looking at the woman as she passed by their table towards the kitchen.

“I lead an uprising against her people, believe me I’d recognize one of their ‘most promising’ members.” Lucío explained looking back at the rest of the group.

“Is she going to be trouble?” Hanzo questioned, already seeming tense and ready to spring into action.

“For me maybe. I don’t think Vishkar has any beef with Overwatch as of yet and I doubt she’d recognize any of you.” Lucío reasoned. “It’s still bad news if their branching out to here… .”

“Do you think she’s recognized you yet?” Seventy-six inquired.

“I don’t think so, but I recommend we leave before she does.” Lucío answered. They rose and paid for their bill then quickly began to exit. Then just as they reached the exit, Orisa pulled Lucío, Efi, and Dv.a back her eyes flickering to red.

“Enemies detected. For your safety, please remain behind the barrier.” She uttered before suddenly firing out a Shield just in time as several bullets were about to imbed themselves inside of the leading quartet.

“Guess they did recognize you.” McCree commented just before they all ducked for cover as Orisa’s barrier was shattered. There was a rapid succession of flashing lights as everyone summoned their spirit animals.

The quartet quickly hide behing another barrier that Orisa places while she also fires out at some of the snipers. Ana’s spirit, a Falcon known as Aziza, quickly took to the skies scouting out the enemy locations as Reinhardt raises his shield to defend her while his spirit, Burnard, rushes forward into the enemy. Seventy-six and Bailey end up ducking behind one of the columns in order to avoid having a bullet put through their head as a sniper just barely misses them. Hanzo and his spirits seem to disappear into the chaos while McCree shoots down three of the snipers who were up on top of nearby buildings. Winston and Tracer take opportunity McCree provides to run out into the battlefield, Winston diving some of the snipers and Tracer weeding out the ones hiding in the crowd. Genji almost immediately swept Angela off her feet and carried her toward Reinhardt and Ana, deflecting any bullets that came their way. Pharah rushes out during a pause in the gunfire and takes to the skies with her Falcon spirit. They soon begin laying down suppressing fire giving the others some time to think.

“We have to help them escape,” Efi says looking to D.Va and Lucío and then back to the terrified civilians trapped inside the building.

“That’s a nice thought, but how exactly are we supposed to do that?” D.Va as they all cover their head and Orisa’s second barrier explodes. Orisia quickly herds the group, shielding them with her own body, behind a wall away from the gunmen's line of sight. “My mech won’t arrive for at least five more minutes.” D.Va explains checking her phone and seeing the drop timer counting down seemingly at a snail's pace in the heat of the moment.

“Lucío, you’ve lead a large group of people before.” Efi recalled looking to the young musician. “Do you have any idea how we could guide them out?”

“This is a little different than Rio, but I’ve got an idea.” Lucío began surveying the area and eventually his eyes found their way to an exit, then to the pathway leading to the area where the staff controls the music projected throughout the restaurant. There was a clear wall of glass that allowed you to see out, but not to see in. “Efi, can you and Orisa try and protect the citizens while they try and escape?”

“Of course! I’m not sure how much we’ll be able to do since it seems like we’re surrounded… but we’ll try our best!” Efi promised then looked to Orisa’s eyes lit up a bright blue as she summoned her spirit animal and carefully picked up Efi to shield her better as the two began to move between different bits of cover in order to reach a family pinned down behind a table that is rapidly being destroyed.

“What about me?” D.Va asked  looking back to Lucío as the two also took the chance to dive between cover slowly working their way to the music room.

“You still have your gun right? Can you cover me for a bit until your mech arrives?” Lucío requested.

“I’m on it!” D.Va spoke exuberantly, smiling as she pulled out her little pistol. “Just do whatever you’re gonna do fast. Things aren’t looking good back there.” D.Va commented glancing back at the battlefield.

A quick glance back was all he needed to tell him just how badly things were going. Orisa and Efi were doing their best to protect the civilians, but they were hard to guide given their rising panic as the firefight continued and some of the gunmen, who they could now see were members of Talon, began to enter the building. Ana lands a sleep dart on one of the talon members just before they can shoot down Pharah, but there’s another one creeping up behind her. Reinhardt's hammer makes quick work of the unlucky member sending them flying through the window, but he ends up being shot in the back by some of the others. Seventy-six quickly moves to cover Reinhardt while Ana tends to his wounds, firing rounds into the Talon members keeping them at bay while Bailey tries his best to protect him. Arrows seem to rain down endlessly from above, everyone of them hitting their mark, but there is still no sight of Hanzo. McCree is gradually being backed into a corner by a seemingly never ending wave of Talon members and then he leaps through the window to avoid being completely trapped and Lucío loses sight of him. He cannot see Tracer and Winston, but the battle outside does not seem to be going much better from the sound of it. Genji leaps into the fray after McCree as soon as there is an opening, weaving his way through the enemy and striking them down when he can, but he ends up taking a few hits for his trouble. Angela summons Nadine and the two begin to form a barrier around the restaurant and while the enemies can walk through it if they manage to get close enough it does protect from incoming projectiles. The sound of rockets exploding and the flashing lights that show through the window is enough to confirm for Lucío that Pharah is still alive, but the lack of sniper fire at the building causes him to worry their focus is now solely on Pharah.

Lucío didn’t really have time to try and pick the lock, so instead he took out his gun and shot the lock off. A rather primitive method, but effective. He quickly made his way to the soundboard and feels his spirit, a frog he named Synaesthesia, appear resting on his shoulder. Lucío worked as quickly as he could setting up his equipment, killed the restaurants music, and started playing his own.

“Let’s amp it up Synaesthesia,” Lucío says through a smirk as he turns the volume up. The effect is easy to notice, his friends wounds heal much faster and they gain a boost of speed and morale. The civilians seem calmed and rallied, now much easier for Efi and Orisa to guide to safety and protect. Synaesthesia lets out a loud croak, the patterns along her body lighting up and suddenly Lucío feels as if he can hear everything. It’s a similar sensation for his team mates as Synaesthesia can share this ability with others.

“Nice one, Lucí!” D.Va calls happily heading over. “Looks like this might just be the buff we need to win!”

“Is your mech here?” Lucío inquired, looking back at his friend with a smile.

“Yup, just arrived in fact,” D.Va confirmed after checking her phone again. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be fine, D. Why don’t you go out there and show them how it’s done?” Lucío suggested as the competitive spark in D.Va’s eyes seemed to light up.

“They won’t know what hit them! Be careful Lucí, they might still try and attack you.” With that stated, D.Va quickly ran out and weaved her way through the crowd. For a moment, Lucío wasn’t sure where she was running too and feared she’d be shot out in the open like that. Then he saw her summon her spirit, a snowy white bunny she named Diablo, who she carried in her arms. He instantly saw the effect it had on her as she ran much faster and was easily able to leap a great distance over their enemies. Suddenly, a mass of pink dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of D.Va, her mech.

Lucío and Synaesthesia let out a boisterous victory cheer/croak as D.Va quickly boarded her mech and went to work mowing down their enemies and also helped alleviate some of the pressure on Reinhardt, Ana, and soldier. The tides were quickly turned with the reinforcement and extra protection, Reinhardt and Burnard were able to charge straight through the enemy with reckless abandon as Ana supported them from a distance. Seventy-six and Hanzo were now able to focus on the snipers trying to shoot Pharah down and with them gone, Pharah was able to rain rockets down on the enemy freely, providing cover for her team. Winston and Tracer were also able to work more freely now that they didn’t have to constantly worry about being shot in the back. Angela and Nadine were able to take a moment to reinforce the barrier they created and expand it, providing even more protection for the group. The only problem was that McCree and Genji were still missing and no matter how hard Lucío looked for them in the fray, he could not find them.

Lucío was so busy scanning the crowd and running the soundboard trying to support his team, he almost didn’t notice someone else creeping into the room with him, _almost_. His muscles tensed ever so slightly as he prepared to move. Quickly as he could once he heard the gun cock, he dropped down low, the bullet just barely flying over his head. The glass shattered above him raining down on him and Synaesthesia, but they paid no mind to it as they rushed the attacker, firing a few shots into their chest and pushing them back. After crashing against the wall, the attacker didn’t get back up. Lucío turned and went back to the sound table, checking all of his gear for any damage worriedly hearing some skips in the music that started to lessen its effect.

“Damn,” Lucío muttered as he found the issue was not exactly something he could easily fix. There was a large shard of glass sticking into the soundboard and while it did not completely ruin it, it still caused the skipping issue. “Don’t think we can fix that Syna.” Synaesthesia croaked in agreement as Lucío went to work trying to fix the soundboard.

 _Perhaps this will still work out._ Synaesthesia tried to reason. _Even if it skips a little the effects will still work out—_ _Lucío!_ Synaesthesia tried to cry out in warning. He turned just in time to see the Talon agent raising his gun about to fire into him and this time he was too slow. He wasn’t ready to dodge this attack.

Then the unexpected happened, a bright beam, a sort of laser, latched onto the agent seeming to shock them causing them to drop their gun. Lucío and Synaesthesia watched, shocked as the waitress they saw earlier took the gun crushing it in her mechanized hand. With a few fluid motions, the light around the agent seemed to bend, forming chains that restrained them. Then the woman looked to Lucío.

“I trust you are unharmed?” Lucío could not tell if she meant that out of genuine concern for him or if it was just a part of the Vishkar act of caring about others.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lucío confirmed turning back to the sound board and adjusting some of the settings to try and fix the skipping.

“You are Lucío Correia Dos Santos?” The woman questions walking over to him.

“And you’re a Vishkar puppet. See, I can state the obvious too.” Lucío spoke with a bit more bite than he intended. He figures he does owe this woman one for helping him.

“I have actually left Vishkar at the moment,” the woman uttered almost too softly for Lucío to catch it. As he finished fixing the music so it played properly, he glanced back to see her setting up turrets around the door. “I wish to assist you in helping these people escape.” She confessed back over surveying the battlefield through the shattered glass.”

“Hold up,” Lucío interrupted before she could say anything else. “You’re telling me you _left_ _Vishkar_?”

“That does not bring you joy?” The woman replied snarkily looking back at him. “I have not exactly left… _permanently_. Just… I have taken some time off to clear my head. I can set up a teleporter to transport the civilians from this building to my apartment. I believe that will be the safest way for them to exit the building without risk of serious injury.”

“You’ll just help us like that? Shouldn’t you be apprehending me right now or something?” Lucío questioned skeptically.

“Yes. Would you rather I take you into custody now?” The woman asked, one eyebrow arching as she crosses her arms. Lucío stayed quiet for a bit. “That is what I suspected. My name is Symetra by the way.” With that she walked past Lucío and down the pathway back to the battlefield. Without much choice, Lucío followed.


	16. O L D  E N E M I E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight in Numbani rages on it seems only natural that things would slowly go to hell as the scourge decides to make his grand appearance.
> 
> -side note: Apologizes if Doomfist is out of character, I'm just running off what little we know of him at this point with him still not being officially released yet. I mean, he's on the PTR, but not all there so...

McCree knew Genji, Moriko, Dixie, and him were more than a little… shall we say, “ _ screwed _ ,” when they were beginning to be backed into a corner by the Talon agents, but what he didn’t expect was for them to be outfitted with Eclipse tech. Agents with claws, fangs, wings or tails with hidden weapons, but the worst of all was their spirits. Most of their spirits were  _ mechanized _ . McCree almost felt as if he was looking at Moriko, but this was different. This was  _ clean _ .

Limbs and organs painstakingly and accurately cut off or other parts added. The ethereal, physical, and mechanical aspects seeming constantly at war with each other. The worst part being that it was  _ effective _ . They moved with such blinding speed that McCree could barely keep track of them and when they landed a hit it  _ hurt _ . McCree felt the agony of Dixie as she had her side torn open by someone’s Hyena spirit and he feared she was going to die. It was as if he was thrust back into that memory of her being shot all over again and just like last time he felt he could do  _ nothing  _ to save her.

A bullet into the brain of the Hyena brought it down and he was certain he heard an agonizing scream of loss from somewhere in the agents, but he didn’t care. So long as his partner was safe. In that moment he knew what it meant to be like to rely solely on instinct. There is no “right” or “wrong.” There is no empathy. There is only a primal drive to protect yourself and what is yours.

Dixie became unable to hold her physical form  any longer, struggled to rise her paws. Her legs disappeared from under her in a whisp of smoke and the rest of her soon followed fading away before she could collapse completely. A weak sting on the back of his shoulder told McCree she was alive, but hurting. Dixie would not be able to take physical form for a while after this.

“Is she okay?” Genji ask worriedly as the two continued to backpedal into a corner while the agents pressed in on them.

“She’s alive.” McCree confirmed, but did not comment further on the matter and Genji seemed to understand. “Have any bright ideas of how to get outta this one?” He inquired looking back to the cyber-ninja.

“Just one.” The glow emitting from Genji’s back told McCree what his plan was and he quickly prepared to cover for him. Reloading his gun. “ Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!” With a battlecry in his native language, Genji drew his ōdachi and Moriko’s ethereal form coiled around the blade baring her fangs.

It is a bloody and oddly bewitching spectacle to watch. The two moving in perfect sync and tearing a path through their foes. McCree made sure to cover him as he worked, quickly executing anyone that took aim at Genji. For a moment, he thought they were going to be able to make it back to their friends who seemed to be turning the tide. Then Genji was knocked out of the air by Tracer, who had been flung across the battlefield with incredible force.

McCree quickly ran over to the two who were somewhat stuck to the wall they crashed into. Tracer held Elizabeth as tightly as she could as if shielding the frail gazelle from the world. A few new wounds were evident on both of them, but thankfully it didn’t look like anything too serious. Genji took the brunt of the impact, but appeared to be alright as he carefully pushed them all off the wall. They landed on their feet and in a similar manner to Dixie, Elizabeth faded away.

“What happened? Are you alright?” McCree asked worriedly as he and Genji steadied Lena, who seemed unsteady on her feet.

“D-Doomfist,” Tracer managed to utter out. As she moved her hand away from the back of her head they all became extremely concerned noticing the blood. “Ah, must’ve banged my head…”

A loud angry roar drew their attention down the street where they saw Winston charging at Doomfist, pure undiluted rage evident in his eyes. Hatred was also evident in Doomfist eyes, but this was a different rage, it was not primal and raw. His rage was cold and calculated. The two meet in a clash of raw power that seemed to cause the ground to tremble. McCree was quickly distracted from the fight when Tracer stumbled yet again, nearly collapsing until Genji caught her, steadying her yet again.

“We need to get you to Ana or Mercy,” Genji stated. Tracer managed to stand again, reloading her guns.

“No time… have to help PB,” she uttered shakily her breathing ragged.

“I’ll go help him,” McCree stated before quickly shooting down an Eclipse agent that began to approach them. “Find her a doctor as fast as you can Ninja.”

“Be careful McCree, Doomfist is not someone you should underestimate,” Genji warned before picking up Lena despite her protest and began running back to the restaurant calling for Ana or Mercy.

Turning back to the fight McCree could easily see what Genji meant. Winston may have taken down Doomfist before, but it seemed Doomfist had learned from the last fight. The two often traded blows or avoided them all together seeming evenly matched, but it was evident that the Talon members had no interest in playing fair as some of them began to shoot Winston from behind when he was distracted. After checking to make sure peacekeeper was loaded, McCree quickly began to cut a pathway through the Talon agents to Winston and Doomfist. Pharah seemed to have noticed his intentions, as McCree suddenly found he had an aerial escort.

With two falcons diving down and scratching out their eyes or rockets raining down on them, the Talon agents had a very hard time trying to stop McCree to say the least. The only thing McCree really had to worry about, was the flying cars and street signs. However it became too dangerous for Pharah and the falcons to follow him any further due to all the fire they were taking as well as the unpredictable flying vehicles. It seemed that Doomfist and Winston had taken to not just trying to beat each other to a pulp with their fist, but anything nearby as well.

“It’s been sometime, Monkey. I do hope you have not forgotten me. I certainly have not  _ forgotten you. _ It’s nice to see you’re still as volatile as ever. It’s a wonder you’ve never injured one of your comrades when you’re like this.” Doomfist spoke calmly, but the vitriol in every word was evident. A bellowing roar erupted from Winston as he slammed his fist into Doomfist as hard as he could knocking him back a little bit, but it seemed that Doomfist had received a few upgrades, as is gauntlet seemed able to withstand most of the attack.

McCree quickly took notice of a sniper taking aim at Winston and shot them down before they could fire on the enraged gorilla. Then he took aim at Doomfist managing to shoot a round into his arm and leg as he purposefully avoided the major organs. Doomfist didn’t even seem to flinch as his attention turned to McCree for a moment.

“ Abaeze,” Doomfist called simply and suddenly McCree felt a giant mass slam into him. He felt claws scrape at his armor and when he raised a hand to defend himself and his flesh arm was met with vicious teeth. McCree thinks he could hear Winston calling for him, but it was hard to hear over his own cry of pain as he struggled to push the raging cheetah off of himself. For a brief moment he managed to push Abaeze off of himself long enough to see Winston hit by Doomfist when his back was turned as he tried to come help McCree. Winston was sent flying and a loud roar drew McCree’s attention back to Abaeze.

He quickly rose to his feet and heard a clatter. His gun fell from his hand as a shockwave of pain rippled through his arm. When he looked at it he could see the gaping wounds pouring out a lot of blood. His hand shook when he tried to curl his fingers and found he could not move it without causing significant pain. For some reason the words echoed in his mind  _ “A cat is no good without his claws and fangs.” _ Abaeze seems to notice his weakness instantly and leaps at him again, claws and fangs bared.

McCree managed to just barely dodge the attack and quickly finds himself back pedaling, clutching his bleeding arm. He looks to his gun and sees Abaeze purposefully cutting him off from it. He looks to Winston and sees him hit yet again as he becomes distracted trying to reach McCree and help him. Winston is sent flying down the street and into a car. McCree’s back hits the railing and when he glances over the edge he sees the streets far down below. He realizes he has nowhere to run, no way to defend himself, and no one to save him.

He turns back, hearing the piercing yowl of Abaeze as he leaps at him. For a split second he questions if he’d rather take his chances jumping, in the next he sees a massive blue bulk slam into Abaeze and the two tumble onto the sidewalk scratching at each other. He can’t quite make out who it is in the tangled mass, but perhaps that is because he doesn’t look for too long as he quickly dashes for his gun. His prosthetic arm is not his dominant one and certainly not the one he prefers to shoot with, but he’ll have to make do for now.

Turning back to the two scrambling masses he finds them in a deadlock for a second and he finally sees who came to his rescue,  Sandā. Sandā, now about as large as the wildcat, has managed to entwine his serpentine body around Abaeze, restraining the cheeta somewhat. Abaeze is still somewhat free though, and is raking his claws against Sandā stomach where he can reach as the dragon snaps at his throat viciously.

McCree tries to take aim, but his hand is unsteady and his nerves eat at him slightly. He’s for once questioning if he will land his shot, if he will end up shooting his ally. As Abaeze finally manages to start to tear into flesh drawing out a cry of agony from Sandā the words echo in McCree’s mind as he pulls the trigger.  _ “So caught up in your own conscious and guilt that you’ll let your ally die.” _ His bullet finds its target. He didn’t miss the vital ones this time.


	17. C R Y  F O R  M Y  B E L O V E D  A L L Y

Hanzo had worried when Genji and McCree had gone out of sight. It was troubling enough that their group was already this split up with so many of their members scattered trying to deal with various issues of the incoming attacks or helping the civilians escape, but to have his brother disappear on top of that was almost too much to handle. When Genji returned to the building with a badly injured Tracer and no sign of the others who were outside who had not checked in a while, he decided to send Sandā out to scout.

The two shared an interesting bond to where he could see through Sandā’s eyes so long as their connection was strong enough and clear enough. They could not be too far apart and they could not be too emotional or it would become foggy. The only downside was that it left Hanzo slightly blind as he was not able to fully focus on what was going on around him as he looked through Sandā’s eyes.

_ The flying Egyptian girl appears to be okay. The falcons are protecting her fiercely,  _ Sandā’s voice echoed calmly as Hanzo continued to focus on shooting down anyone that made it past Mercy’s shield and the other’s suppressing fire.  _ The German and his bear are as reckless, boisterous, and protective as ever. The man protects the Egyptian women as if they are his own wife and daughter. _

“Less snark and more reconnaissance,” Hanzo grumbled quietly as he changed positions yet again to avoid gunfire aimed in his general direction. Making his way along the rafters and cat walk, he instead chose to position himself closer to the exit outside as the number of enemies making it in were growing less and less.

_ Yes, master. I can see the gorilla. He is fighting with the man on the posters, _ Sandā comments.

_ Man on the posters? What are you on about? _ Raitoningu questioned.

_ The man on the posters! The Doomfist! _ Sandā tried to explain.  _ The cowman is here too. _

“Are they alright?” Hanzo questioned as he began to make his way out of the restaurant and onto the ceiling outside, he was more exposed, but could more easily take aim at the enemies below. Do to this, he stopped trying to see from Sandā’s perspective so much as he had to devote more of his attention to his current surroundings.

_ They fight dirty master.  _ Sandā commented disgustedly.  _ They are shooting the gorilla from behind and trying to overwhelm him. The cowman is trying to help and pick them off— The Doomfist noticed him— MINE. _ The calm demeanor was gone for that single word. The outrage and possessiveness were all that was left.

“Sandā?” Hanzo asked worriedly as his connection to Sandā became blurred by the anger. He tried to look through Sandā’s eyes, but he could not. As quickly as he could, Hanzo climbed began sprinting along the buildings towards where he last remembered seeing Sandā at. As he ran the anger he sensed from Sandā became mingled with pain.

The sensation only caused him to run faster. Coming to a halt right at the edge of a balcony, he could see Sandā locked in a fight with a cheetah and the cowboy once again seeming torn and unable to protect his team. Hanzo was not as split, Sandā was his other half. He would not let him die. Just as he drew the arrow aiming right for the cheetah's head, it appeared someone beat him to it as the cheetah suddenly fell limp onto Sandā, blood pouring from a wound on it’s head. The tension in his shoulders slowly loosened and his bow laxed as Hanzo watched Sandā attempt to kick the cheetah’s body off of himself.

As Sandā struggled to rise, it became clear the extent of the damage. While not entirely cut open, there were copious amounts of blood pouring out of the gashes on his stomach and every movement seemed strained as Sandā tried to stay composed. His legs shook beneath him as he attempted to stand before giving out. The cowboy quickly hurried over to help Sandā up despite his insistent snarling.

Hanzo was about to leap down to meet with them when an agonized and mournful scream sounded across the battlefield. This was a scream only heard when one’s spirit animal was dying or dead and Hanzo had heard it more times than anyone should. While a person could live without their spirit animal, it would be like living with half of yourself missing. Most preferred to die rather than live without their other half.

His attention was drawn down the road to where he saw the man from the posters, Doomfist with a look somewhere between absolute heartbreak and pure undiluted rage. Winston lie just behind him clearly badly injured from a mix of gunshot wounds and punches. Doomfist gauntlet completely crushed the vehicle in his hand as he began to sprint towards the Cheetah’s body, Sandā and McCree and none could tell if he was going to retrieve the corpse or if he wanted revenge. Afterall, when someone is reduced to their most basic desires, who’s to say what they will do?

Hanzo quickly drew his bow again, feeling Raitoningu coiling around the shaft of the arrow and his arm, his tattoo beginning to glow a vibrant blue. He could not use their full force with Sandā this badly wounded, but they could still do a lot of damage. Letting the arrow loose, Raitoningu sprung forth with it in ethereal form clearly evident even to those who could not normally see others spirits. Bearing down on Doomfist, Raitoningu cut him off from his path to Sandā and McCree, but was unable to touch the man. Doomfist avoided him last second. Seeming to have regain some form of his lost composure, Doomfist instead went for the Cheetah’s body, scooping the limp creature up in his arms.

Raitoningu formed his physical body there in the streets, causing a slight sting of pain for Hanzo. McCree drew Sandā closer with his injured hand as best as he could while taking aim with the other. Winston began to pick himself up slowly snarling with rage as he began to charge down the streets to fight Doomfist yet again. Hanzo drew another arrow taking aim. Doomfist glared at them all as he gathered the corpse into his arms, the Talon operatives quickly trying to surround the group and help their leader.

“We’re not finished here. You’re all going to pay,” Doomfist spoke menacingly as he rose. Stepping back to the edge of the railings, Doomfist fell holding Abaeze close. Having the high vantage point Hanzo did not have to run far before he could see the shuttle they landed on, one with the same logo as every Talon operative, but what struck him most was the other symbol on the vehicle. It matched the one on Caprice perfectly, the symbol for Eclipse. Turning back and expecting a fight, the Overwatch operatives were instead greeted with a retreating Talon and Eclipse. Hanzo did not worry on that too long, instead he worried for Sandā as he quickly climbed down and hurried over to see the cowboy and his wounded partner, Raitoningu not far behind.

_ … I let my anger bling me. I apologize master _ , Sandā’s voice uttered tiredly as he crawled over to him as best he could. Sandā leant into Hanzo’s touch as he assessed the damage done to the dragons underside. It appeared the Cheetah had alterations done to it like all Eclipse agents as no normal animal’s claws should have been able to tear through a dragon's scales like that.

“(Do not worry about such things right now.)” Hanzo replied not realizing he was slipping back into his native tongue. Sandā laid down by his feet turning over to expose his stomach so Hanzo could more easily assess the damage. Sandā would be unable to return to spirit form or dormant form for a while. If he did in this state, he risked it becoming his permanent form. It was never a good thing to have your spirit animal be forced into their spirit or dormant form.

They would have to find Sandā a healer soon or he might be forced to change back into a spirit or die. The only problem was that it seemed every time Sandā moved, more blood poured out of the wound. As Hanzo was debating about the best way to move Sandā, the cowboy surprised him as he took a canteen out. After taking off his poncho, McCree began to carefully apply pressure to the wound, stopping the bleeding. When he was certain it had stopped, he began pouring water from the canteen over the wound cleaning it. Sandā hissed quietly, but allowed the cowboy to do what he needed to.

“I’m in no shape to carry him and I think he’d bite off my good arm if I tried. Do you have any idea how we should move him?” McCree asked looking to Hanzo.

“I can carry him.” Hanzo replied simply and after the cowboy secured the poncho around Sandā he cautiously picked Sandā up making sure the wound did not resume bleeding.

“Are you alright PB?” McCree asked, looking over to the gorilla as Winston walked over slowly.

“Mostly. I don’t think anything is broken, but that may be due to me not really being able to feel anything. How’s your hand tumbleweed?” Winston replied concernedly.

“Eh, somewhat worse than when it was shot, but I’m sure the doctor will fix me up again.” McCree replied. Raitoningu approached Hanzo and sat by his feet nuzzling Sandā softly. “We should get a move on.” McCree commented watching the dragons and they all began to make their way back to the restaurant.

It appeared that all the civilians had been evacuated safely. Reinhardt and Burnard seemed exhausted, sitting oddly still and quietly as Ana tended to their many wounds. Pharah sat nearby, both Falcons sitting on her shoulder their breathing somewhat ragged as if they’re still trying to catch their breath. Lucío sat with D.Va, Efi, Orisa, and the waitress they met before. Things seemed tense between all of them. Genji was hanging around Mercy, who was carefully bandaging Tracers head as Nadine sat near by. Upon seeing them approach, Ana took a moment to assess their damage. After quickly glancing at the group, she motioned for them to sit nearby.

“I’ll tend to your spirit next Hanzo, this shouldn’t be much longer. You can wait a bit longer I trust Winston and McCree?” She asked as she carefully tended to a nasty cut on Reinhardt's cheek.

“Of course Miss,” Winston replied in an exhausted manner. Ana soon finished bandaging the cut then began to treat Sandā’s injuries. Mercy came over not long after with Genji and Tracer. Mercy began treating Winston as it seemed his injuries were worse than McCree’s.

In the brief moment of peace they had, Hanzo took the time to examine his allies and their current conditions. Almost everyone was either badly injured, exhausted, or some combination of the two. It seemed Lúcio and the Vishkar women were in some sort of tense peace as they both kept an eye on each other while maintaining a certain distance. D.Va stayed near Lúcio, Efi, and Orisa sitting on her somewhat ruined mech holding her rabbit close. Seventy-six made his way over with his spirit as he adjusted his face mask a little.

“Are you all alright?” He questioned watching the healers work.

“Ran into Doomfist,” McCree spoke up his jaw slightly tense as Mercy began to treat his injured hand having finished up with Winston. “He escaped.”

“Well, at least you’re alive. Where’s Dixie?” Soldier continued to inquire.

“She couldn’t hold her physical form any longer. She was pretty badly injured,” McCree explained as he looks away almost as if he felt guilty for his partner being hurt. Hanzo glanced his way attempting to catch a glimpse of Dixie’s ethereal form to try and assess the damage, but all he could see was the glowing spot on the back of the cowboys shoulder where the tattoo was.

“Can you try and summon her?” Mercy asks. “Perhaps I can do something for her.” McCree nodded then took a deep breath. In a flash of light the small coyote appeared in his lap, shivering and curled up in a ball. Her belly looked dark red due to all the dried blood and her body seemed constantly at war with itself in the desire to return to its dormant state and still attempting to cling to its physical form. It was a sad sight to see, but it didn’t seem to phase the swiss doctor. That was likely because she had seen far worse.

As Mercy began to heal the tiny coyote Ana finished healing Sandā. To everyone’s surprise, the wounded dragon crawled over to dixie as best as he could and sat down by her. Sandā made sure to stay out of the way, but still be close to Dixie. Leaning down and lightly touching their muzzles together the two spirits seemed at peace in that moment despite the agony they were feeling. McCree looked as baffled as Hanzo when the archer looked over to the cowboy. They never thought their spirits were that close and for a moment they held a steady gaze the same as their spirits. Then they looked away, the moment gone.

“She’s going to be okay,” Mercy commented not noticing the tension in the air as she was too caught up in her own work. “She just needs rest. Be sure you take good care of her, McCree.”

“I always try to,” McCree commented light heartedly, clearly trying to move past the awkward tension. The sharp yip from Dixie followed by the subsequent gentle bite to his leg seemed to imply otherwise from Dixie.

“It seems Dixie would beg to differ,” Hanzo commented quietly.

“Oh please, she’s just playing around like we normally do,” McCree tried to explain while he pet the agitated coyote. Dixie seemed to accept the affection for now, lying her head on Sandā’s paws.

“Hmp. Of course,” Hanzo spoke skeptically and looked away, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. There, sitting up on a stoplight was an owl. A massive one with white feathers around her face resembling a skull. “They’re still watching us,” He warned drawing everyone’s attention to the owl.

“Libitina…” Soldier utters quietly looking up at the owl just as it takes off. Before Hanzo could ask Soldier what he meant, Athena came on over the coms.

_ “TALON AND ECLIPSE HAVE ATTACKED THE BASE. SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN DOWN FOR, TWO AND A HALF HOURS. SEVERAL AGENTS IN CRITICAL CONDITION. MANY FUNCTIONS OF THE BASE NON-OPERATIONAL. TALIA AND ITZAL HAVE BEEN TAKEN. AGENT SUMMERS IS UNACCOUNTED FOR.” _


	18. F I X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to have another check in with Eclipse to see what they're up to.

“ _Fix him_.” The words are harsh and demanding as Dr. Aiolos watched Doomfist bring in the limp and cold corpse of his spirit.

“Hm… My apologizes Akande, but he’s dead. There’s nothing I or anyone here can—” He was cut off as Doomfist lay the body down on the table in favor of grabbing the doctor by the collar and lifting him off the table.

“You’re a smart man doctor. _Find a way to fix him or I will ‘fix’ you._ ” Dr. Aiolos could see it in Doomfist eyes, the rage and the despair. Such primitive raw emotion brought about by the most tragic and extreme of circumstances that brought such a strong willed and bright man to such desperate actions. He _relished it_ , but did not let it show.

“There _is one_ new procedure we have considered attempting, but I do not know if it will work. There’s no telling what might happen to Abaeze once we perform the operation,” he began to explain. There were more emotions in Doomfist eyes now, guilt, concern, regret, determination. All of them so raw and strong that they pushed him to answer with assurance as if there was no other option.

“Do whatever you must. Just bring him back.” He dropped Dr. Aiolos back to the ground and went back to Abaeze’s corpse running his fingers over the cheetah's fur. While Dr. Aiolos would prefer to attend to their new _guest_ , he knows he cannot put off this request unless he wants to be punched through every wall in this facility. So he begins to work.

*           *           *

After many long hours of work Dr. Aiolos was finally able to leave the operating room having finished their newest success that could lead to further developments in their research. After the doors softly locked behind him, Dr. Aiolos turned to proceed down the halls to his room for some much needed sleep only to be met with cold and hard violet eyes.

“You said they wouldn’t operate on her _internally_ ,” the words came out of Wolf as more of a growl than anything, but Dr. Aiolos could still understand him clearly. He had been expecting this confrontation for a while now ever since they were forced to reveal that Talia had systems implemented into her internally. Nonetheless, Wolf’s reaction greatly intrigued Dr. Aiolos. He knew Wolf to be the kind of alpha male to strike first and have revenge before concerning himself with the “whys.”

Dr. Aiolos understood immediately that Wolf’s previous silence and behaving was only due to the immediate “danger” Talia was in being in possession of the enemy. Now that she was safe, he felt the need to acquire more knowledge on what happened to his beloved _packmate_ in order to find out how he should go about seeking his revenge. It fascinated Dr. Aiolos, the way Wolf instantly seemed to take in his new packmates and treat them as if they were his own flesh and blood. Such primal and raw instincts that became evident in the testing and out in the field or even in everyday life. It made him wonder how Wolf would react to his newest packmate.

“I see your arm has been fixed." That snide remark earns him a loud snarl from Wolf. "The  previous statement is true, I did say we would not operate on her internally, but the point came wherein we could not put off the operations any longer. If we wished for Talia to succeed and become a part of the new world she needed those enhancements—” Dr. Aiolos did not get any further before Wolf snarled and nearly lunged at him before the collar clasped around his neck shocked Wolf violently causing him to freeze. “Tsk. Attacking me won’t undo what’s been done to her. Besides, they proved useful. We would not have been able to facilitate her escape without them.” Dr. Aiolos began to walk past Wolf knowing that he would not attack again unless he wished for poison and toxins from several of the most venomous animals in the world to flood his bloodstream.

“... She’s just a _kid_ doctor. She didn’t deserve that even if it did somehow help her,” Wolf snarled rubbing at his throat around the collar. His eyes glowing unnaturally in the dark light as he watched the doctor leave.

“Hmp. Perhaps next time you could take her place then.”


	19. F A M I L Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what happened back at the base while everyone was having fun in Numbani.

_The world is peaceful one moment as Torbjörn works in the lab quietly on improving his turrets and updating the bases defense systems. Having been years since many of the machines were last used, many of the devices needed to be replaced entirely and were not an easy fix. With most of the team gone to Numbani though, Torbjörn_ _had nothing but time on his hands._

_ “How’s that working Athena?” He called from his position under one of the computers as he readjusted some of the panels and wiring. _

_ “Anti-Air-Defense-Systems are still offline,” the calming voice spoke over the intercoms. “It is improving slightly though,” she offered. “There are a few brief moments when I can connect to the system, but then I loose it.” _

_ Sighing in aggitation, Torbjörn pushed himself further under the computer searching for the source of the issue. It takes a bit of searching, but then a spark of blue and white light catches his eye drawing his attention to a wire split in two. Crawling over he can see that it had been gnawed through by a rat. He knew it was a rat because the remains were still there. Not looking too closely at the body, Torbjörn instead set to work gathering the tools he needs to fix the split. _

_ “Rat chewed through the wire, cut the power in here for me will you Athena?” After a brief moment the lights go out and Torbjörn heads back under with a flashlight. The wire proved to be an easy fix and after a moment to make sure everything was in place he called out again. “Alright Athena, cut the power back on and try that.” There was a moment of silence, then nothing. “Athena?” Torbjörn called again as he head out of the crawlspace. _

_ Even with the power out in this room specifically, Athena should have still been able to keep in contact with him and hear him, so Torbjörn was a little frustrated the A.I. seemed to be ignoring him. Going to manually cut the power back on would have been a bit of a pain, so instead he heads out to the hallway which should still have power and he could be sure the A.I. could still hear him. When he enters the hallway the entire facility is in blackout mode with only red warning lights flashing. _

_ “Athena? What’s going on?” Torbjörn ask hurrying over to a terminal to try and manually access the A.I. and the security system, instead he simply sees a purple skull on the monitor and finds himself unable to access any of the systems, much less Athena. Cursing, Torbjörn decides the best course of action would be to find his teammates. Quickly making his way down the dark halls he decides the best place to start would be the training room since he recalled Zarya mentioning something about working out down there and Mei said something about wanting to watch. He recalled Zenyatta went to the mountains to meditate and he would likely be far away from the facility and would likely be impossible to communicate with. That left Caprice who was guarding Talia. _

_ Having made it down the halls in record time, he could see Zarya and Mei through the training room window, they were being trapped by the bots that appear to have been affected by the hack and are trying their best to kill the two women. A quick look at the door and the access panel showed that all too familiar purple skull icon and Torbjörn grumbled in frustration as he tried to think of a way to help the two girls out of the situation. _

_ He settled on a gamble of smashing the control panel. Their was a chance it would override the system and open the doors. On the other hand it may lock permanently, but the glass was bullet proof and there was no way he could be certain he could help the women find an escape before the bots overwhelmed them if he didn’t try. Quickly drawing his rivet gun, he fired on the panel, The molten metal sticks out of the panel and the skull flickers away as the doors snap open. _

_ Seeing their chance at escape, Zarya grabbed Mei’s hand and the two made a mad dash through the bots to the door a particle barrier forming around the two protecting them from the incoming projectiles. Once they were through, they were faced with a new problem, the doors wouldn’t shut and the bots were coming. Thinking quickly, Mei put up an ice wall blocking off the exit. _

_ “What happened?” Zarya demanded looking to Torbjörn. “You said you’d fix the defense systems! They still seem broken to me!” _

_ “I was working on them!” Torbjörn argued. “I don’t know what happened, but the systems locked up and I can’t contact Athena!” The cracking of the ice drew their attention to the fact the wall wouldn’t hold for long and quickly began booking it away from the training room. _

_ “Where are Zenyatta and Caprice?” Mei questioned as they stopped to catch their breath in one of the empty rooms. “We haven’t seen them since this madness started.” _

_ “The omnic is probably still up on the mountain and as for Caprice I think she would still be guarding the girl or around her.” Torbjörn swore yet again. “That’s probably what they’re after, the girl.” They grew quiet as they heard loud banging and footsteps down the hall. _

_ “So what’s the plan then?” Mei ask as they all hide from the windows line of sight the banging growing closer and louder like doors being slammed open. _

_ “We need to find the others then regroup and try to figure out how to kick these guys out.” Torbjörn stated as they all watched the door intently. “You two go look for the Omnic, I’ll find Caprice.” _

_ “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Zarya asks as the banging grows louder and closer. _

_ “I know this base like the back of my hand, I can navigate it better than you two and besides… I’m not exactly well equipped to climb mountains,” Torbjörn grumbles out the last part. The other two nod in understanding as the sound of banging and footsteps grows unbearably loud. “Be careful,” they all utter in unison just before the door burst open. _

_ Mei freezes the intruders feet and the barrel of their gun so the shot never goes off. Zarya punches the guy flat and they all make a break for it as Mei walls off the area and Torbjörn drops one of his self building turrets to stall them even after they break through the ice. He separates from the two women not long after and makes his way to where they left Talia.  _

_ He comes to a halt seeing Caprice there outside the room, one of her prosthetic ears has been completely cut off and the exposed wires are sparking with electricity. One of her legs is in a similar state and Torbjörn is horrified to see rotted and scarred flesh around mangled bone exposed through some of the cuts. Ziegler’s words echo in his mind from her first analysis, “They cut off one leg, but completely mangled the other attempting to add the modification to it and they just left it.” Caprice is completely unable to stand on it, but she remains upright as best as she can snarling and lashing out at the much larger Eclipse agent walking towards her. _

_ Something clicks in his mind as he watches Caprice shake and sees the first hints of fear in her eyes. Something that clicks and fully reminds him that Caprice is human even with the enhancements and more importantly, she is a member of their team. She is a member of their family. He’s never vaulted down those stairs as fast as he did in that moment and while he’s certainly fought plenty of opponents who towered over him, he’s never quite faced someone with such disturbing animosity and possessiveness in their eyes. The possessiveness quickly fades to anger and annoyance when they notice Torbjörn, but before the male can take another step or do anything else Torbjörn unloads several rounds of molten metal into their chest with one blast of his rivet gun. _

_ He knows he’s stalling out. That there is no way he can move Caprice or that she can move on her own or any hope that he can beat the animalistic male and now the large snowy white wolf materializing at his side. Even so, he refuses to abandon his teammate. He is about to summon his spirit animal when he suddenly hears a loud boom, a scream which is followed by a loud ringing in his ear and the ground rushing up to meet him. His gun clatters out of his hand and as he glances down at it he can see a large pool of blood forming beneath him. He looks down lower and sees a gunshot wound penetrating his side. _

_ “Sniper” echos in his mind as he hazily looks up to the rafters and sure enough there is a faint silhouette outlined up their that slowly becomes blocked out by the other figure towering over him. He looks up to see the Eclipse operative, Wolf he recalls, about to repay him ten fold for the molten metal shots to the chest, when yet another figure looms over him, but this time it’s stance is protective. _

_ Blue eyes now an electric and bright gold, Caprice snarls at Wolf louder than ever and her claws meet his violently and surprisingly, despite being technologically inferior, Caprice’s claws cut through Wolf’s prosthetic arm like it is a wet piece of paper, the appendage clattering loudly to the ground in front of Torbjörn. He recalls Caprice’s unusual ability, her bond with Sike allows her to cut through just about anything, but it takes a great deal of energy from her. _

_ Even as Torbjörn turns to look back at her Caprice is already collapsing from over exertion right next to him. Wolf seems surprised more than anything at the loss of his arm as opposed to pain or fear. That predatory glint comes back to his eyes as he looks at Caprice. _

_ “Seems she does have a pack despite what the doctor said.” Torbjörn tried to block out his ramblings and reached for his gun, but Wolf kicked it away from his reach. Torbjörn glared up at him even as he coughed up his own blood, but he could do nothing. Even as Wolf broke off the handle to Talia’s room opening the door for the girl to come out. Even as Wolf picked up Caprice and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. _

_ “What should we do with this one?” A voice came behind him and Torbjörn turned just in time to see a woman materialize out of nothing. He tried to rise, but collapsed under his own weight, his body feeling weak due to blood loss. Wolf seemed to consider this, glancing at Caprice limp body then at Torbjörn. _

_ “Leave him. We have what we came for.” With that they turned to leave, Talia picking up Wolf’s detached arm. “We’ll grab the boy and then we’ll leave.” Torbjörn tried one last time to rise and stop them or reach his gun, but eventually his body could not support him any longer and when he collapsed again his sight plunged into darkness. _

*           *           *

“ … —björn… Torb— … Torbjörn!” The sound of someone calling his name drew Torbjörn back into the realm of consciousness. Looking up he saw a golden orb circling him that seemed to be healing him somehow. Blinking the bright glow out of his sight he looked around and saw Zarya, Mei, and Zenyatta watching him worriedly.

“What happened?” Mei asked worriedly. “We found you in a pool of blood… ”

“Eclipse and Talon happened,” Torbjörn grumbles quietly attempting to sit up only to find an intense pain shooting through his side.

“Lie down and rest,” Zenyatta ordered. “You’re in no condition to move.”

“We have to contact the others,” Torbjörn muttered tiredly. “They took the girl, boy, and Caprice.”


	20. C E L L  M A T E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter mainly focuses on Caprice and what is going on at the Eclipse base.

Caprice awakes lying on a cold metal operating table and instantly panic rises in her at the all too familiar scene. Her head aches and burns as she tries to lift it only to have someone hold her head still. Attempting to cut them open only causes Caprice to realize her arms are held down and when she looks at the the metal attachments she sees they are completely open exposing their wires. She realizes they’re operating on her and that the anesthetics they used must have worn off or had little effect because it  _ hurt _ . A laugh draws her attention to man in front of her, a man who she hates with every fiber of her being.

_ “Aiolos,”  _ she snarls enraged, for a moment forgetting her pain and restraints as she attempts to lunge at the man. Not only is she held back, but it seems they reactivated her collar as it sends a painful shock coursing through her body. Having been years since she last experienced this level of pain, Caprice couldn’t hold back her screams like she used to. Dr. Aiolos simply smiled at her as if she had been attempting something affectionate instead of murderous.

“Aw, I missed you too,  _ Puma. _ Is that truly what you’ve taken to calling yourself now?  _ Puma? _ ” Dr. Aiolos laughed as he took a scalpel and moved out of her line of sight. Caprice snarled and attempted to resist yet again, but found her head forcefully slammed against the table and her hair being moved to expose her neck. “It is a little childish, you have to admit.”

Confusion ran through her as she felt the collar around her neck loosen and  _ come off _ . The sound of it clinking against the table and the sudden chill of the rush of wind over the back of her neck confirmed that it had infact been removed. Before she could ponder any further, the sting of cold steel on her neck brought her attention to the fact that Dr. Aiolos was cutting open the back of her neck.

“I thought you were smart,  _ doctor _ ,” Caprice spat the word out like poison as she grit her teeth refusing to show any signs of pain or weakness. “If you want to kill me it’d be far more effective to cut my throat from the  _ front _ .” She couldn’t stop the flinch as she felt some sort of clamp pull her skin apart and a tweezer like tool start to dig around. Dr. Aiolos runs his finger through her hair in mock affection and she can almost imagine the  _ look  _ on his face as he watched her lie there helplessly.

“Oh, Puma, why would I kill one of our greatest successes?” She felt them removing something from her neck, but it came loose far too easily and not nearly painfully enough to have been bone or something important, so Caprice could not figure out what it was he took from her. The clamp was removed from her neck and she could feel the sting of the doctors starting to sew her back up.

“You’ve progressed so far and you were our most advanced subject at the time. Our greatest little  _ surprise _ .” Caprice faintly remembered the first time she’d shown a sign of her unique ability. She’d broken free of her restraints, took a scalpel from one of the doctors and used it to cut their head clean off in one swing. “You’re far too valuable to lose.”

Dr. Aiolos made his way back in front of Caprice and she could see him examining something he held in his hand, a bloodied chip. Upon seeing her watching him, his eyes seem to darken for a moment as if something is troubling him. Not that Caprice gives a shit.

“What happened to her? Where did Furaha go after she gave this to you?” He demanded setting the chip down. Caprice snarled at him baring the fangs he gave her.

“I don’t know and even if I did I wouldn’t tell  _ you. _ ” Caprice felt a sharp sting of a knife on her cheek, Dr. Aiolos moving faster than she thought him capable.

“Careful now, Puma. You’re valuable to us alive, but you’re not  _ indispensable _ .” Dr. Aiolos eyes were cold and hard, but Caprice held his gaze a growl rumbling in her throat before Dr. Aiolos stepped back. “Fix her up as soon as you can,” he ordered the doctors. “Wolf’s been needing a new  _ chew toy  _ for a while now.” Blood began to trickle down Caprice cheeks as she watched the mad doctor leave. Then the remaining doctors gave her more narcotics and she was unconscious before her head even hit the table.

*           *           *

When Caprice awakes again, she is lying on a bed and surprisingly whole. When she lifts her arm she finds it no longer restrained and the old and dented metal replaced or repaired. Her claws are now sleeker and as she turns her hand it quickly and smoothly returns to its human form. Her hand trembles as she looks at it and sits up slowly blinking away the darkness as she tries to survey the room.

A golden glow catches her eyes and when she turns she sees her reflection. Her eyes stay golden for just a moment longer before she blinks and they return to a soft blue. The doctors clearly repaired and upgraded her enhancements after Wolf destroyed the old ones. Her collar is back on and she has some bandages on her side and cheek. That draws her attention to the fact she’s not wearing a shirt as she carefully drags her metallic fingers over the bandages. A quick glance at her outfit shows she’s simply wearing a bra and some shorts. She growls quietly as she rises from the bed her legs shaking as she leans against the post for a bit of support.

“Damn perverts,” she grumbles.

“Swear… ” a soft and quiet voice whispers. Caprice’s enhancements quickly switch to combat mode and just before her claws can rip into flesh she stops inches from the face of a terrified girl.

The child is holding a medicine kit in her hand shakily as she looks at Caprice. Just behind her on the bed Caprice can see, her shirt. She soon comes to the conclusion the child was attempting to take care of her. Her claws quickly retract and her enhancements switch back to her human form.

“I’m sorry,” Caprice says before she begins to sway again and has to catch herself on the bedpost. “I… was just startled.” The girl seems to relax and attempts to carefully push Caprice back down to sit on the bed.

“Mr. Wolf says you shouldn’t be up and walking around,” she says softly.

“That bastards here?” Caprice asks allowing the child to sit her down as a growl rumbles in her throat.

“Bad word,” the girl utters quietly. “He curses a lot too sometimes. This is Mr. Wolf’s room. He wanted you to use it since we’ve taken in so many people that the house it starting to become cramped and we’re running out of space.” She tries to explain. “With Talia back and the new boy and another one supposedly on the way it’s a little hard to accommodate for everyone… ”

Caprice slowly tried to process all this new information. The last time Eclipse had captured her and held her prisoner she was kept in a tiny little room that was somehow worse than a prison cell. A glance around the room told her that it was a nice place to stay, the bed was soft and warm, the windows had a nice view of the surrounding area, and there was a lot of nice decorations. She could understand why Wolf might have a nicer room than the others, since he seemed to be a willing and high ranking member of Eclipse, but why would she be here? Why would the child be here or these “others” she mentioned?

“We have the whole building to ourselves?” Caprice questioned slowly looking back to the girl. She nodded slowly then looked down at her feet.

“Well… sort of. The doctors said if we tried to leave the perimeter without permission the collars would kill us… and we do have to share the house with everyone else,” the girl explained. Caprice thought on this as she put her shirt back on knowing that the bandages were in place and she would be okay for a while.

“What others are there?” She questioned further.

“Well, aside from you, Mr. Wolf, and I there’s Talia, the new boy, and Amélie comes and goes whenever she wants. They’re the only ones who show up consistently. The doctors come by sometimes too. The only other thing I can think of that might change is this new person they’re trying to bring in,” the young girl seemed to count off the names on her fingers as if to help her remember everyone and then sat down on the bed looking up at Caprice while the older woman continued to survey the room. “They told us stories about you escaping, but that they were always close to capturing you again… You’re gonna try and leave again aren’t you?” Caprice glanced back at the girl taking a deep breath.

“Yes I am. There are evil people here and I can’t stay. They’ll make me do bad things to others,” trying to explain the things Eclipse had made her do in the past was hard enough when she was talking to adults, but a small child just made it even more difficult for her to try and explain.

“Not all of them are evil,” the young girl argues quietly. “I do understand why you want to leave though…” she uttered quietly looking down to her hand. Following her gaze Caprice saw that the child's right hand had been chopped off similarly to Talia’s and replaced with a mechanical one. “They try to help us as best as they can, but Dr. Aiolos always pushes for the experiments to go through anyway…” Before Caprice could think of a response or a way to console the young girl, the door opened and she instead found herself having to bite back a few more “bad words.”

“I see you’re awake now.” Wolf observes walking in carrying two trays of food his wolf not far behind.

“I see your arm’s fixed,” Caprice taunted as she growled, watching as Wolf handed one tray to the young girl, who thanked him and quickly began eating as if she hadn’t in a long time.

“Don’t be a bitch about this in front of Teli,” Wolf request, well more demanded. Teli lets off a soft complaint about “bad words” again, but continued to eat. “Just eat and try not to tear anything up,  _ Puma _ .” Caprice wouldn’t exactly say he handed her the tray so much as he just dropped it in her lap and left. He was out the door before she could even think about starting up a fight.

She considered not eating, but her stomachs loud grumbling won out and she found herself reluctantly eating. She couldn’t help but notice that Wolf’s spirit had yet to leave. In fact he was sitting contently by Teli allowing the young girl to pet him. They eat in silence as Caprice bides her time thinking of a way to escape.

*           *           *

It’s about midnight before Caprice attempts to rise from the bed again. It sends fire up her nervous system to put that much weight on her legs this soon after an operation and her arms feel heavy, but she forces herself to walk to the door. Teli left not long after lunch and only returned some time later to change her bandages again. For a young child, Teli was frighteningly good at tending to serious injuries.

As she creeps down the halls, she catches a glimpse into one room through a cracked door. Talia and Teli are sharing a giant bed curled up into the sheets together. They almost looked as if they could have been sisters or friends enjoying a sleepover. She chose to ignore the scene and kept going. Entering the living room which seemed combined with the dining room and kitchen she found the other two occupants, Itzal fast asleep on the couch and Wolf passed out upright in a chair.

After a quick glance around she noticed a few peculiar things, like the fact that there were just four food trays. Eventually she sees the door and ponders if she should wake Itzal, but she has no sure escape yet.  _ Not tonight _ she thinks. Tonight she plans to just to try and find them a way out. She quietly starts to creep across the room to the door the pain in her legs just keeps growing worse and worse.

It’s when she reaches for the doorknob that the pain starts to become unbearable. Before she can open the door full someone pushes it closed from behind her a little forcefully. Growling, she began to turn to confront them only for her legs to choose that exact moment to finally give out on her.

“You’ll be shocked if you try to leave the house,” Wolf explains as he steadies her. “That and you shouldn’t be out of bed anyway.” With her legs shaking as badly as they were in that moment she knew he was right but that just infuriated her more.

“I don’t care about the shocks. I’m not staying here,” Caprice uttered out between growls trying to regain her footing and push Wolf away. The amusement in his eyes and the slight smile just added to her frustration.

“I know you don’t want to. I’m not exactly thrilled to have you here either,” Wolf remarked. “It’d be a pain to have to explain to the kids what happened if you ended up dead trying to leave. The shocks stop at the perimeter and instead the collar will inject you with poison. You’re not going anywhere any time soon, Puma. You should just rest and recover your strength.” Reluctantly, Caprice allowed Wolf to escort her back towards the room she was staying in, but she refused to accept his offer to let her lean on him, instead choosing to lean on the wall. “Stubborn kitty,” he utters under his breath.

“Stupid wolf,” she retorts. The look on his face tells her that he didn’t mean for her to hear that. He grumbles something else under his breath as she is finally forced to accept his offer to lean on him as continuing to lean on the wall would keep her from making it to the bed. He only stays just long enough to be sure she’s able to make it into the bed without any help before he turns to leave. Just before he shuts the door, Caprice swears she hears his stomach grumble quietly, but she doesn’t comment on it. She simply allows sleep to overtake her.


	21. C O N T A C T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ana talk about the past and then receive a mysterious call from an unknown sender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity of this chapter, but college and I wanted to assure you all I am still working on this and am not dead.

Jack had not felt this frustrated and helpless in a long time. It had been many years since he last felt the dread of one of their own going MIA (missing in action). It certainly had been long since they had been hit this close to home.

The painful memories come back full force of the smoke and the ash, the _ blood. _ The memories of the corpses rotting in the rubble and firelight. The most painful memory of all being that last bit of hope he held onto that they could change things, that they could make things  _ right _ just before that hope was crushed as their world crumbled around them.

“Jack?” Ana asked concernedly as she lay a hand on his shoulder shocking him back to the real world. “It’ll be okay… we’ll find a way to bring them home.”

“Same way we brought Cyril and Tereza home? The same way we brought you home… ?” That was still a very sore spot for both of them. “How long did we keep looking for them… ? Maybe a year or so… ? I don’t even remember how long we spent searching for you… How long before we give up on the kids too?”

“Jack, that was different… Cyril and Tereza disappeared in the middle of a war. We did what we could, but we couldn’t keep looking so hard for just two soldiers and you all thought I was dead… We thought you were dead too. There was nothing more we could have done and regretting past actions aren’t going to help us now.” Ana seemed to be trying to assure herself as much as Jack. “We know who took the kids and I know we can find them. We have leads this time… We didn’t have that luxury with Cyril and Tereza.”

“I hope you’re right about this. I honestly don’t know how well I could handle it if we lost more than we already have,” Jack confessed. Ana lay her hand on his shoulder squeezing softly in a reassuring gesture. Even if some of their oldest friends were missing, at the very least they still had each other. A flash of light from one of the monitors drew their attention.

“Incoming transmission from an unknown sender. Should I accept strike commander?” Athena questioned.

“That could be Eclipse offering a ransom,” Ana suggested as the two made their way over to the monitor.

“Eclipse aren’t the type to offer ransoms once they have what they want… Athena, is there any way you can trace where the call is originating from?” He asked.

“I’m afraid not sir,” Athena answered. “There is too much interference.”

“Do you think we should risk it Jack?” Ana inquired looking at him.

“I’m not sure what to make of it, but it could be an older operative trying to contact us…” Jack knew that was very wistful thinking, but he was willing try risk it. “Let’s see what they have to say.” The monitor flickered between black and white, the system having taken some damage from the attack they had yet to repair, before focusing on a dimly lit room with a figure sitting behind a desk. “How’d you find this frequency?” He instantly demanded to know before the figure could say anything.

“Wow, you’re not nearly as friendly as you seemed on t.v.” a exhausted and humorless voice replied. “It wasn’t exactly  _ easy _ . I had to pull two all nighters in a row to try and nail it down.”

“And we’re all very impressed,” Ana replied sarcastically. “Now who are you and what do you want?”

“Well first I wanted to see if Overwatch really was back and if all the chatter I heard on the Eclipse radios was true that they managed to pull of a successful raid.” The figure laughs dryly before continuing, “I’m happy to see the part about Overwatch being back is true, not so much the raid part…”

“Quit beating around the bush, who are you?” Jack demanded to know yet again.

“I am Dr. Furaha, Eclipse second best scientist and number one problem,” the voice responded. “I want to help you take down Eclipse,  _ for good _ this time.”

“How can we trust you?” Ana asked skeptically.

“Because I’m the one who set Caprice free. I’m the one who leaked some of Eclipses research to the public helping you take them down in the past. Most of those anonymous tips you received were from me. Believe me, I doubt there’s anyone who wants Eclipse gone more than me,” Dr. Furaha muttered the last part a bit quietly, but they could still hear it. “I know that’s all talk and that you still don’t trust me or believe me, so let me offer you this.” A set of cordinance suddenly appeared on the monitor in front of them. “The location of where they’re holding your friends.”

“This could be a trap,” Jack stated looking up at the monitor.

“I know and I’d be concerned if you weren’t thinking like that. Which is why I’m coming to turn myself into Overwatch now that I know for sure you’re all really back,” Dr. Furaha declared assuredly. “I wish to atone for the things I’ve done properly this time… no more hiding…” As she spoke the lights came on in the room, revealing a tired looking woman in a dingy shelter, with a bloodhound lying at her side. “I promise you I am telling the truth and I will do anything you ask of me to prove it.”

“We’ll just start with these coordinates,” Jack decided. “If these turn out to truly lead to an Eclipse base where our friends are then we’ll contact you again.”

“Actually, it’d probably be easier for me to contact you,” Dr. Furaha stated. “To make things a little easier on you, here’s the frequency Eclipse uses for the radios,” as she spoke yet another window opened showing the frequency as she stated. “They’re still hunting me… so I won’t always be here. Good luck retrieving your friends.” With a faint smile Dr. Furaha signed off, leaving behind the coordinates and the frequency.

“Do you trust her?” Ana inquired.

“Not quite yet, but I do think that she is trying to redeem herself,” Jack stated. “Athena, see what the satellites pick up around those coordinates and have Winston look into that radio frequency.”


	22. S T U B B O R N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi cliff hanger ending, but that's because I don't want to spoil some future events. Have some fluff at the start to make up for it though. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates, got swamped with college and midterms.

If Genji had to choose one word to describe the relationship between those two he’d be torn between tension and stubbornness. This being due to the fact that while they were around each other more often, it was always in a  _ coincidental _ way. They did not speak much aside from a greeting.

He recalled a time he saw both of them in the practice range. McCree working to improve his aim now that he had the use of his hand back and he is steadily improving, but his aim isn’t quiet what it used to be. Hanzo practices around the same time,  _ always _ , but he insist it is only  _ coincidental _ . Genji faintly overheard Hanzo one time telling,  ordering , McCree to take a break since his hand was shaking. The two had a moment of playful banter before McCree made some excuse and left.

It was clear the two had much unresolved tension from their fight after operation tourist and much more after the events a few weeks ago in Numbani, but both were too stubborn or prideful to talk about it. Well, maybe McCree was the stubborn one and Hanzo the prideful one. The only thing indicating that they might be close to cracking was the recent “play dates” between Sandā and Dixie. At least, that’s what the rest of the team has taken to calling it.

Periodically, during meal times or breaks between training when the two were together Sandā and Dixie would be out in their physical forms. The two would cuddle, sometimes play, and maybe even chatter with each other. Their partners however, would remain conveniently distracted and oblivious to this until the “play date” was over.

“This is becoming ridiculous,” Genji complained as Angela examined him making sure everything was running smoothly.

“What? You think we’re meeting too frequently? We can space out your check ups a little more, but—” Angela began to reply before Genji cut her off.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Angela. I meant…  _ those two _ ,” Genji elaborated. Angela hummed in acknowledgement as she finished up.

“I’m sure they’ll work it out on their own in time,” she assured him sitting back and beginning to write down something on her clipboard.

“When? In the afterlife after a good few millennia to make sure they don’t seem too clingy and desperate?” Genji asked jokingly.

“Preferably sometime this century,” Angela bantered with him smiling as she set her work aside. “They’re both adults, I’m certain they can figure this out on their own.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I’m fairly certain that Jesse is a Toddler in some over-sized cowboy boots with insanely good aim, but too much stubbornness for his own good and Hanzo is a proud old cat that  _ just so happens _ to be in the same room as him,” As he spoke Genji watched the smile pulling at the corner of Angela’s lips and listened to the gentle laughter spilling out of her.

“Oh do give them more credit than  _ that _ ,” she responded hitting his arm softly. Genji found himself smiling behind his mask as he summoned Moriko. Angela seemed a little startled at first, but quickly began to pet the small dragon softly. She gently scratched under Moriko’s chin drawing a sound akin to a purr from the dragon. After letting out a happy roar, Moriko crawled into Angela’s lap looking up at her with bright green eyes.

While Angela was distracted, Genji retrieved a rose he’d hidden away from her until now. Upon lifting her gaze from the dragon Angela's eyes met his and her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Moriko whined softly when she realized she was being ignored, but stopped when she looked back and saw Genji holding the flower.

“You know the mission is over and you’ve brought me enough roses to fill a garden by now, right?” Angela questioned even as she took the rose her gaze traveling over the soft and bright red petals.

“I’m well aware, but you always seem so happy when I bring them and so sad when they start to wilt,” he commented. Angela’s face turned a slightly darker shade of red as she looked up to meet his gaze again.

“H-how did you—,” she began to question.

“Ninja,” Genji replied simply and teasingly, his smile widening beneath the mask a little more in mischievousness. He knew early on that Angela had begun keeping the roses in her room and while he didn’t  _ snoop _ he noticed them sitting on her window sill when he walked by the building she was staying in. He recalled seeing her smile as she carefully set out a vase and filled it with water for the new ones and the way her joy slowly faded over the days as the rose began to gradually die. He couldn’t stand for that, his angel deserves the best after all, so he began making a local florist  _ very happy _ .

Angela looked away in embarrassment, but the two of them laughed softly at the situation any way or maybe they were laughing for no reason other than the simple joy of being in each others company. For a moment they sat like that, simply enjoying the peace and each other's presence, then Athena spoke over the intercoms informing everyone that they were going to be having a meeting soon to discuss the information sent to them by “Dr. Furaha.” The two exchanged tired smiles and rose, Angela holding Moriko close as they began to walk to the meeting room.

On their way, Genji noticed Hanzo and McCree exiting the training room together, Sandā and Dixie pressed up against each other following closely behind. He could see Raitoningu sitting on Hanzo’s shoulders in his ethereal form, looking strikingly similar to that image of a “proud old cat” image Genji had in mind as he glares back at the two. Sandā only smirks up at Raitoningu mockingly as if to show off how lucky he is. The two groups greet each other cordially before entering the room and taking their seats. Eventually the room is filled and the monitor flickers on, showing a live feed of a secluded building in the woods.

Looking closer, Genji could make out some figures outside of the building. He recognized three of the Seven. He could see Talia and Itzal who seemed to be having a tense conversation with a much smaller figure running between them and the other he recognized was Wolf.

“It seems the information Dr. Furaha gave us was true,” Seventy-six says as they all examine the footage. “This really is an Eclipse base, but it seems different than the others.”

“Are you sure that’s really their base?” Efi asked seeming perplexed. “It looks almost normal aside from the fact it’s so secluded.”

“It lines up with Eclipse other tactics,” Torbjörn grumbled angrily, though it was clear his frustration was not directed at the child. “They’ve apparently started using these distant and tucked away locations like this where there aren’t any prying eyes since we busted their whole Hollywood operation.”

“I’ve also managed to capture some images of Itzal, Talia, Wolf, and Caprice,” Winston adds as Athena pulls up grainy images of each of them. Oddly, the only images of Caprice were seen through windows. “It appears they’ve upgraded her tech,” Winston comments as some of the images zoom in focusing on Caprice’s new ears, claws, and collar. “It doesn’t appear that they’ve harmed Itzal in anyway yet.”

_ Caprice must not be allowed to leave the house, _ Moriko’s voice rang out calmly in Genji’s mind.  _ Perhaps they are trying to win Itzal’s trust by not harming him yet. _

“I’ve also managed to identify four other members…” Winston adds solemnly as four other images pulled up. The first was of a little girl, far younger than any other child Genji had seen Eclipse take. “This is Teli Chambers. She was reported missing from her home four months ago.” The second image showed a tall man in a lab coat who Genji recognized all too easily now that he had a better look. “This is Dr. Aiolos, Eclipse head scientist. He appears to have broken out of prison some time during Overwatch’s disbandment. It wasn’t reported to the public because the authorities did not wish to cause a panic.”

The next image seemed to cause Ana some pain as she shifted in discomfort and some of the older members like Reinhardt and Torbjörn looked absolutely floored. “This is Widowmaker, or as some of us know her, Amélie Lacroix. She comes and goes so we’re not certain how tied into this she is, but she seems to know Wolf and the Doctor very well,” Winston continued somberly. The last image showed a man clad in black with an owls mask. “The last one is of Reaper. He visits far less frequently and does not seem to hang around longer than necessary.”

“Alright, so how do we get them back?” Mei questioned. “We know where they are and we know how many enemies they have, it should be easy to break in and retrieve them.

“I’m afraid it won’t be that simple,” Winston explained the image coming back up of Caprice, this time zoomed into her collar which had a green light on. “When we’ve attacked Eclipse in the past they’ve collared their ‘test subjects.’ This had a variety of effects in the past when we tried to remove them from the premise, shocks, poisoning of varying degrees of severity, choking, explosions, basically anything to prevent or discourage leaving. It only ceased once we hacked into their systems and deactivated their signal to the collars.”

“I know someone who would be able to hack into the system,” Zarya commented. “I’ve worked with them in the past and they may be willing to help.”

“So that takes care of the problem with the collars, but not the real issue,” Torbjörn grumbled out. “They somehow found our base and knew when to attack us when we were at our weakest. We still don’t know what their whole plan is and they have Talon working with them now! When we dealt with them in the past they were a small scale operation in Hollywood and that was it. These recent reports are coming from  _ all over the world _ . Eclipse has evolved and expanded.”

“We will stop them,” Jack assured Torbjörn. “Our priority now though is saving our people. Dr. Furaha gave us some more information when we told her they captured Caprice.” A mirage of data and charts appeared on the screen next. None of it really made sense to Genji, but Winston, Mei, and Angela seemed to understand it relatively easy.

“This is incredible… but terrifying,” Mei uttered astonished and horrified at the same time. “It must have taken years to make.”

“Dr. Furaha told us that she implanted a chip in Caprice hoping that when she broke free and she was picked up that the right people would find this. It’s all the data Eclipse had gathered during the years they operated up until the day Caprice broke free as well as a prototype of the system she was trying to build.”

“What exactly was that system supposed to do?” D.Va questioned.

“Track down those with anomalous spirit animals and abilities as well as predict when one would be summoned,” Ana explained. “Thankfully Dr. Furaha was not that far along in her research when she gave the prototype to Caprice. This one can merely track those with anomalous spirit animals, but only down to a certain range.”

“We have to retrieve Caprice and Itzal as well as find out if they got that chip from her and destroy it if they did,” Jack explains. “Eclipse may well have improved and expanded over these years, but now with all their old research and this program they’d progress at a rate far exceeding what they’ve done now.”

“Alright then, so what’s the plan?” Genji asked.


	23. C A P T U R E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's perhaps time we find out who what our favorite Junkers have been up to this whole time. After all, trouble always seems to have a way of finding them. What huge mess will they be pulled into now?

Jamison, or as he was more commonly known as Junkrat, was absorbed in one of his favorite pastimes, making explosives. If he had to choose though, his most favorite pastime would be blowing something up, preferably one of those wretched omnics. For now though, he wasn’t sure what they’d use these explosives for, just that they would go out with one hell of a bang.

“Oi, Hog!” He called looking over his shoulder to try and spot his (friend?) bodyguard. “You ‘found’ anymore of that acetone peroxide? I’m running a little low.” He wasn’t expecting a full response, maybe just a grunt or to have the stuff chucked at his head or something, but oddly enough he received no response. “Don’t you ignore me, you wombat!” Jamison set his work aside standing to go off on his companion, which may not be the best idea, but he wasn’t thinking clearly at the time, his mind filled with the thoughts of beautiful explosions and treasures.

Sadly though, when he looked for Roadhog, he could not find him anywhere in their hideout. No amount of swearing or name calling or anything could seem to bring his large companion out of hiding. Jamison began to consider the fact that maybe his companion had gone out and he just hadn’t heard.

Jamison swore under his breath knowing he couldn’t continue his work without the acetone peroxide. He had just begun to resign himself to the fact that he’d likely be stuck in the hideout bored for who knows how long until Roadhog returned when he heard a knock at the door. Elated that he wouldn’t be stuck here bored for that long, he began to head to the door already berating his companion.

“What? Did you forget the keys again Hog—” The rest of his words died in his throat as he opened the door seeing several people in slick clean lab coats and all with tasers and guns aimed at him. “Ah, can’t we just umm— talk this over?”

Jamison asked, resorting to one of his best techniques for worming his way out of danger, running his mouth. It backfired sometimes, but for now it was the only thing he could to as he left his weapons in his workshop. Jamison backed into his home towards the kitchen still running his mouth as the strangers followed him.

“I’m sure we could settle this over some cash or something— How much would it cost? I assure you I could pay double whatever they gave you… ” as he kept talking Jamison reached behind him grabbing the first thing he could, a frying pan of all things. “So how much was it? Or are you more interested in the reward money?” He kept asking pretending that he was allowing himself to be trapped. When one of them finally was close enough, Jamison swung with all his might striking them upside the head with the frying pan knocking them out cold. Before they could fall, he shoved their body back towards the rest of the group before dashing to the workshop.

“Sparky!” He yelled summoning his spirit as he slammed the doors shut and barred them with whatever he could find. His companion, a little kangaroo rat, appeared on his shoulder after a brief sting on where his right leg used to be. “Go find that pig and bring him here!” Jamison ordered quickly carrying Sparky to a window, cracking it open and tossing the small rodent outside after Sparky nodded in understanding.

There was a loud bang coming from the door he had barricaded and Jamison knew he didn’t have long. He quickly set to work grabbing his weapons and setting up a trap. The banging grew louder and he could hear some of the furniture he used to block the door begin to skid across the floor with a horrid screech. After setting up his trap, Jamison grabbed what valuables he could, a few things he knew Hog would be upset to lose before booking it out through the back exit.

He made it a good forty feet before searing heat ran over his back as a loud explosion rang out and Jamison was launched forward a bit. Once he had his feet under him again, Jamison stood and looked back to where their hideout used to be. Thankfully, it wasn’t their main one, but a makeshift one and Jamison could better enjoy the beauty of his hastily caused explosion. He found himself grinning from ear to ear and laughing crazily as he jumped and cheered.

“Get stuffed, you fuckwits! No one messes with Jamison Fawkes!” He taunted the burning building as he heard the steady clinking of chains and turned to see his ever silent companion. “Oh noooooooow you decide to show up. Well you’re too late, I already took care of it.” Jamison berated Roadhog, crossing his arms and tapping his foot acting angrier than he really was. “What did you have a hot date or something?”

The annoyed grumble was the only response he received as Roadhog handed him back Sparky, who was panting and gasping for breath. He seems to have had to have run a long distance to find Hog, or just gone somewhere as fast as he could. Jamison calmed down, now preoccupying himself with tending to his spirit.

“You made poor lil’ Sparky wear himself out!” Jamison chided looking up to Roadhog again. “You better have really had a good reason to be gone when I need you! What do I even pay you for if I have to defend myself—” before he could finish speaking, Roadhog suddenly pulled Jamison aside startling him and throwing him off balance. “What are you doing—” he began to ask before noticing the dart sticking into Roadhogs armor, that is the tire on his shoulder. “Alright, I’ll give you that one.” Jamison conceded quickly turning to see who their new attacker was.

Of all things that could face them, they saw a little girl. Pacing beside her was a Fossa. She seemed annoyed, her eyes glowing an unnatural shade of amber as she reloaded the dart gun.

“What’s a lil’ girl doing here?” Jamison questioned as the two began to take off. “I don’t know any jacks or bounty hunters that work with kids!” Jamison could hear the fossa and girl running after them, but they were nearing where the two had hidden their bike and Jamison knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up once they rode off.

Just as they reached the bushes that hid the bike and Jamison began pulling the branches off quickly, he suddenly felt a sting in his hand. He figured it was just a thorn and with Roadhogs help managed to pull their bike free. Just as Roadhog began to start the bike Jamison took out a smoke bomb. Even if he knew the girl wouldn’t be able to follow them in the moment, he didn’t want her to have too easy of a time figuring out the direction he went. Looking over his shoulder as he hopped into the side car he saw the fossa and girl just starting to catch up. As Roadhog began to speed off, Jamison triggered the smoke bomb and threw it over his shoulder watching the smoke quickly starting to rise and spread out.

“Would have prefered an explosion, but killing a little girl is a bit much,” Jamison said mostly to himself, not expecting more than a grunt from his ever silent companion. “You never did tell me what you were doing.” Jamison leaned back, Sparky resting on his chest as he put his hands behind his head and watched the sky and clouds going by.

“… Supplies,” came the simple reply. Jamison glanced over at his companion, finally noticing the bag around Roadhogs shoulder that was clearly bulging with loot.

“Ah good, we were running low,” Jamison commented before stretching. “Let me know next time.” Roadhog grumbled, but nodded his head ever so slightly. “Anyway, we should probably head somewhere besides home just in case the crazy kid is still following us—” Just as he spoke, Jamison felt something cold and metallic wrap around his arms, pulling tight and then lifting him up. “Hooooooooog—!” He yelled.

Sparky let out panicked squeaks, managing to cling to Jamison for dear life and he could hear Roadhog yelling up for him, but he sounded too far away. Glancing down, he could see Roadhog and their bike, but they seemed far too small. Next he looked up to see a giant black plane with an eclipse symbol on it. The symbol seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure where he had seen it before, he just knew that it was bad news. He tried to struggle out of the wire, Sparky climbed up and even tried to chew through it, but he couldn't break free. He was pulled up higher and higher until he was inside a dark room inside the plane. As he looked around frantically trying to find his way out and break free of the wire, he felt a needle jammed into his neck and then somehow everything went even darker.


	24. N O  R E S T F O R  T H E  W E A R Y / N E W  M E A T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with Junkrat as he discovers where his captors have taken him and learns more about their intentions when stumbling across a dispute between his captors and fellow prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not updated in so long and I by no means am abandoning either project. I will continue to update "In the Mirror" as well as "Project Primal." In fact, I am self imposing a deadline that I will update "Project Primal" every Saturday. I will try my best to make that update schedule, I cannot promise the same for "In the Mirror" however since that is a collaborative project and sass and I both need to approve of everything etc. With that said, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)

Jamison awoke on a table and to a blinding light and whispers. He couldn’t understand much or see anything through the blurs and flashes of lights. He could see people around him, but no details. He could see they were operating on him, but what they were doing specifically he couldn’t tell. One seemed to notice he was awake, said something that sounded like “it’s working faster than before,” then his vision went black not long after.

*           *           *

When he awoke a second time he felt more aware a lot faster. He could feel he was lying on what felt like a couch, a really shitty couch. He could also hear what sounded like arguing coming from somewhere outside of the room he was in. Finally attempting to open his eyes and sit up, he noticed something rather surprising, his prosthetics had been replaced/upgraded.

It was clearly professional work, nothing like the shoddy and admittedly hasty prosthetics he made with whatever junk was lying around. His hand was sleek and flexed and curled easily without any hesitancy, creaks or groans. When he stood he could tell the leg he had been given was much sturdier than the pegleg he used to have. He was even  _ clean _ .

“I’d say this must have cost me an arm and a leg, but it looks like they already took ‘em,” he said to no one in particular. Glancing around the room he could tell it was lived in, but all the occupants seemed to be outside. So he went to the window quietly to glance out and see what was going on and who his captors were. What he saw was not what he expected at all.

From what he could tell there were too groups, one he’d call the animal freaks and the other the suits. The suits from what he could see appeared most human, dressed well and had weapons by their sides, tasers and guns like the people that had come after him. The suits also seemed to be entirely comprised of adults. The animal freaks seemed broken into different ages, adults, teens, and a young child and almost all of them seemed to have some weird animal like enhancement(?). Whatever was going on, he could tell animal freaks and the suits were not on friendly terms right now.

“You are not  _ taking Teli _ !” The adult male yelled at the suits, what Junkrat assumed was his spirit stood between the suits and the young girl. “An operation that big could  _ kill her _ .”

“Sorry Wolf,” one of the lead suits replied coldly, “but this is Talia's punishment. She  _ hesitated _ . She’s  _ feeling _ . So maybe she’ll learn to  _ feel a little less _ after this.” The teenage girl, Talia presumedly seemed on the verge of tears and lunging at the suit to rip his throat out. Upon closer inspection, Junkrat realized this was the same girl that came after him and Roadhog, well mostly him.

“Exactly, it was my fault so take me— Doctor I promise it won’t ever happen again,” even as she pleaded it was very clear that Talia was not repressing her emotions at all like this doctor apparently wanted. It was very clear the thought of Teli being hurt because of her was destroying her.

“You make a move towards  _ either of them _ and I will  _ fucking destroy you Aiolos _ ,” the Adult woman practically screamed her fangs and claws catching in the light as she began to move to the edge of the porch, but the adult male got in her way, quickly pushing her back as if to stop her. Despite his clear size and their supposed strength difference, it seemed really hard for him to keep her from lunging at Aiolos.

“You’ve been blessed enough Puma to be able to come out onto the porch without being shocked,” Aiolos replied calmly, clearly not feeling at all threatened by the angry woman. “Though you should know the kill radius for you has been greatly shortened. Take one step off that porch and I think you know what happens next.” He smiled cooly at her, tilting his head almost innocently. “Come along now Teli, we have work to do and I’d like to have it done by night.”

“I know you’re practically their _fucking puppet_ , but how can you just let him do this?” Puma seemed almost ready to turn her rage on the male in front of her. “You tell him not to, but you don’t do anything to stop _them!_ _Every time_ they come you never do _anything_! Don’t you give a shit about this _pack_ you’re trying to make—” The male seemed about ready to respond or give out, his body shaking with the effort of restraining the woman, when suddenly a cold laugh broke the tension.

“Oh Caprice, You haven’t noticed? We’re not forgiving people, surely you remember that,” Aiolos says with a smile as he heads towards the porch slowly. The teens quickly move out of his way, back towards the house with the giant wolf and Teli. Talia has pretty much broken down completely and dissolved into tears, being pulled along by the boy who seemed frozen in horror at what was happening in front of them. The wolf snarled and bared its fangs at Aiolos, but made no move towards him and the young girl seemed completely petrified as she clung to the wolf.

“Only enough food for four people in a house with five? Surely you know who was intended to have their meals and who  _ wasn’t _ ,” as the man spoke, malice dripping off every word his calm and sweet smile never left his face. He stopped just out of reach of the porch and realization quickly dawned on both Puma and Junkrat. Off all the members in the animal freaks group, the only one who seemed weak and malnourished was the adult male.

“At first it was only supposed to last two or so days, we did intend to feed you on the third. We can’t have our prize dying now can we?” Aiolos explained slowly clearly to spite the woman, but all Junkrat could see was a mix of sadness, shock and horror on her face. “But then our noble little wolf had to go and start starving himself. I ended up letting the starvation continue just to see how long he’d keep it up.” His cold laughter rang out again as he turned to the male.

“You can barely keep yourself up now can you? How long has it been? Almost a week and you’ve had nothing, but a few scraps? I knew our enhancements were helpful, probably the only reason why you could even stop her from killing herself in the first place, but I doubt you’ve much strength left  _ Wolf _ .” Junkrat quickly began searching the house for anything useful, something  _ anything _ he could use to kill that man. Even if he didn’t know the suits or animal freaks, he knew he’s seen that man somewhere before and he knew that man was  _ evil _ .

“Even if you wanted to stop me, you couldn’t could you? You never could, not because we can kill  _ you _ , but because we can kill your  _ pack _ . Isn’t that right Wolf?” Junkrat could still hear that wretched man taunting the group as he found a few kitchen knives and not much else that would work as a weapon. Even if he prefered explosions, he could make an exception this time for getting his hands dirty.

“T-take me—” a shaky male voice called out in terrible sounding english that was heavy with an accent. Glancing out the window again as he readied the knife that seemed longest and sharpest, Junkrat saw everyone's attention on the most normal looking member of team animal freaks, the teen aged boy. Talia seemed to say something, but it was so quiet that Junkrat couldn’t tell and the boy replied just as softly before stepping away from her side and towards the mad doctor. Teli seemed shaken out of her stupor and tried to grab the boy and stop him, but missed him and still seemed rooted to the spot.

“I-Itzal don’t—,” Teli cried as she clung to the wolf tighter.

“P-Powerful spirits… want… strong spirits? Take me.” The boy continued, no longer seeming to stutter or hesitate from fear, more from what seemed like a great deal of concentration trying to find the right words to say what he wanted. As if to make his point clearer, a phoenix appeared suddenly on the boys shoulder, a juvenile still bordering on being a chick. The doctors smile somehow seemed to become more malicious and Junkrat quickly moved to the door.

“I knew you’d see things our way eventually. Sure, we’ll take you instead of Teli.  _ For now _ .” Junkrat cracked the door slightly to figure out where exactly the crazed doctor was, more showing a bit more forethought than he usual put into his plans. Puma and the adult male were somewhat in the way, now far closer together than he had seen before and no longer struggling as Junkrat realized the truth of the doctors words. Despite his imposing appearance, upon closer inspection the man was thin, too thin and very weak as he could tell from the shaking. He now depended mostly on the woman for support and neither were able to move to stop Itzal or the doctor as they began to head back to the suits.

Junkrat burst through the door quickly, being careful to maneuver past the startled adult duo and to the doctor before he was noticed by them too. While Itzal seemed to notice him first, the doctor still seemed oblivious. Itzal quickly moved out of the way noticing the knife and just as Junkrat was about to stab the fucker pain worse than he ever felt coursed through him.

He dropped the knife and tried to scream gripping his throat, but found he could make no noise. Even more troubling, he couldn’t breathe. He felt something on his throat he hadn’t noticed before, a collar. It seemed to be the source of the shocks and was certainly the cause of his lack of oxygen. The doctor didn’t even turn around as the shocks ceased and the collar loosened while Junkrat gasped for air.

“Glad to see your awake and oh so appreciative of your new enhancements  _ Jamison _ ,” the doctor spoke calmly before looking to Itzal. “Come along, you two can chat later—” The doctor's eyes followed Itzals to the knife Junkrat dropped and for a moment Junkrat hopped that the kid would go through with the plan clearly running through his head of murdering the crazed doctor when he realized Itzal  _ had no collar _ . Itzal looked from the knife to the doctor, back to the house, then to Jamison, and back to the knife all within a few seconds quickly weighing his options.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the doctor was as calm as ever as he gestured to the other suits whose hands were already poised over their tasers and guns. “This would be no way to start our friendship. After all, my old friends may not take to kindly to you stabbing me. Leaving you without a collar was a  _ courtesy _ . Besides, after they kill you who’s to say they don’t have a few stray bullets that  _ unfortunately _ happen to hit a few bystanders?”

The doctor didn’t have to gesture back to the house to make his point clear. Itzal didn’t have to say anything, defeat written across his face and in his body language as he hung his head and reluctantly followed the doctor towards the suits. Junkrat could only watch as the wails behind him grew louder along with the shouts and curses. His fist clenched as Itzal was put into a vehicle with the doctor and the suits as they left. In that moment, he swore he’d blow these bastards sky high while adding the doctor on his  _ shit list _ right below the omnics.


	25. N O  R E S T  F O R  T H E  W E A R Y  P A R T  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past haunts many people, it's no different for a girl who's world is always changing. A girl who could never seem to find any stability or constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a new years/Christmas present as well as an apology for not updating in a while. ;) We're growing closer to the finale, but before we do that we need to catch up with where everyone's at. There should be maybe about 3 or so more chapters (One for Overwatch group One for Roadhog and then one for Eclipse) before we reach the finale. Thank you for your patience and I hope you are all still enjoying the story. :D

_The world spun and blurred in a mix of colors and darkness accompanied by a multitude of noises from faint whispers to gunshots. None of it had any meaning, all of it was pointless to her. The only thing that made sense to her in that moment was the sensation of falling. Falling endlessly into that void of sound and colors._

_As she fell she could see brief glimpses of people she knew from her past, her old ghost as she had taken to calling them since they choose to haunt her dreams endlessly. Her old rival, brooding as always, only showing the occasional smile when his ‘golden boy’ came by. Said ‘golden boy’ and his constant optimism, an optimism she feared and knew would one day be crushed, be it in the war or not. She recalled others too, but those two seemed to be a constant and one of the only ones she remembered clearly. Others she recognized by their faces, but no names._

_Then there was_ **_him_ ** _. The one who haunted not only her dreams, but her every waking moment. Ever since the day she met him he had wormed his way into her life, her mind, into her heart eventually, and he_ **_refused to fucking leave_ ** _._

_She hated him. She hated him more than her rival, than the optimistic farm boy, and she hated him even more when she began to fall for him. She had never had a constant in her life. Ever since she could remember, everything was always changing. She never felt she had a real home due to constantly moving, her parents relationship seemed to be in a constant state of chaos, and her younger brother who she thought would be here forever and her constant drowned in an accident._

_She changed as well. She was told so by her old friends. “You used to smile so brightly,” “you should let your hair grow out again,” “you don’t come play with us anymore, is something wrong,” and the one that truly reminded her how much she changed “there’s no light in your eyes anymore.” She agreed with it all. The death of her brother had been what pushed her over the edge. She stopped smiling, she cut her hair shorter than it had ever been before, she stopped playing with her friends, and when she looked in the mirror she saw nothing. Nothing, but the bleak emptiness of someone who had nothing left._

_It was no different when she bonded with her spirit animal. She found it ironic that she paired with a lonely little red panda. A type of animal that was solitary. She named her spirit after her brother, Volya. Her spirit didn’t speak much, if at all, and she was fine with that._

_Not long after she turned eighteen, she signed up to join SEP. Why she went to the army was because she had nothing, no reason to live without her brother and she held no love for her parents, who seemed far more wrapped up in their conflict and ever unstable relationship which had deteriorated further after her brothers death. She’d bury herself in patriotism and die in a blaze of glory for her country. Then she’d be with her brother again._

_Then_ **_he_ ** _happened._ **_Him_ ** _with his stupid smug grin and his_ **_damn laugh_ ** _and his playful attitude. No matter how she insulted him, how rude and how she tried to keep him from getting in, the fucker got his foot in the door and would not_ **_give up_ ** _._

 _The colors of the abyss she was falling into endlessly seemed to want to taunt her, changing to the same color of his eyes, an icy blue. The sounds grew quiet aside from his laughter and old taunts and words she remembered him saying echoed in her head. She tried to shut her eyes and cover her ears as she fell, she tried to_ **_block him out_ ** _, but even now he continued to haunt her and all she could see was blue and all she could hear was his voice._

 _It caused an ache in her chest and she felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes that were soon blown away by the wind. She just wanted it to_ **_stop_ ** _. She just wanted him back in her life. She wanted him to keep his_ **_damn promise_ ** _._

 _As if to torture her further, she found she was no longer falling thanks to strong arms around her, holding her close. She opened her eyes to the scene that still beleaguers her nightmares forcing all horrors aside in favor for this moment. The moment she_ **_lost her constant_ ** _._

_Still fresh as if it had occurred yesterday, she could still see every detail in the ditch the two were hiding in. The phantom pain of the fire that had seared her leg and prevented her from running still ached and she could feel a light pressure from where he had held her. The fool who ran into a marching army of omnics to save bitter old Tezera._

_She remembered everything, the marching footsteps drawing closer, how he’d hidden her beneath some of the corpses and she didn’t bother arguing, knowing it was their best bet wait for the omnics to pass over them, but he didn’t hide with her. That she protested against. She took his hand before he could leave still staying in her hiding spot and whispered those broken words she hadn’t repeated since her brothers death, “don’t leave me, please.”_

_He took her hand into both of his and with a sad smile promised her, “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Then just like that Cyril kissed her forehead and left, leaping out of the trench and making a racket leading the omnics away from her._

_She almost ran after him, but froze when she saw some lingered behind searching the trench. She stayed quiet and waited until they were gone. She waited until the world was silent. She waited for_ **_him_ ** _. He never came back. Just liker her brother, Cyril had slipped right through her fingers. Her constant was gone, but he hadn’t left her with nothing…_

*           *           *

She awoke with tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Sitting up she wiped them away to clear her vision and tried to steady her breathing. Volya looked up at her from his position on her lap, blinking his large tired eyes up at her while chattering softly. She pet him comfortingly before hugging him tightly to herself.

“Same dream?” her companion, Dr. Furaha, questioned before handing Tezera a drink, tea she noted as she took a sip.

“Always…” she replied. Looking around their tiny, cramped hideout she saw most everything was packed. “I told you to wake me up when you started packing.”

“Yeah well, I know you haven’t been sleeping,” Dr. Furaha explained as she handed Tezera a bag before grabbing her own. “We’ll find him Tez, he still has to his promise to you.” Dr. Furaha looked back at her with a reassuring smile which Tezera tried to return, but it wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

“He better… he already broke one when he didn’t come back for me,” she whispered before carefully laying Volya on the table so she could stand and pack just a few of her personal belongings. “What are you going to do when we find them?” she questioned looking back to her friend. Dr. Furaha bit her lip and pet her bloodhound, Zuberi, seeming lost in thought.

“I… may have to kill him,” as she speaks she looks down at her ring, a simple golden band, and clenches her fist. “I don’t want to and I do want to give him a chance to change, to make things right… but I know I may have to kill him. I’m okay with that,” she confesses as she and Tezera begin to quietly sneak out of their base. “What are you going to do when we find Cyril?” she questions after a minute or so of silence passed between them.

“Kick the shit out of him for proposing at such a stupid fucking time,” Tezera stated it without hesitation or humor, but laughed with Dr. Furaha as the two loaded up the car. “I mean really, not only was he proposing in an _active war zone_ , but he also chose to do so while _covering me in dead bodies_ so the enemy didn’t find me. He didn't even ask! Just slipped the ring on while distracting me.”

“Seems like we both picked real charmers huh?” Dr. Furaha questioned laughing quietly before composing herself. Dr. Furaha took the drivers seat and Tezera took the passenger knowing they’d alternate on the journey. “Well what are you gonna do _after_ that?”

“Kick the shit out of him again for not coming back,” after a moment of thinking, Tezera felt that ache in her chest again. “… Then make up for lost time.”


	26. I  M A Y B E  K I N D  O F  L I K E  Y O U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been tense between them still, but it seems to be fading. Between their work and their free time, McCree isn't sure what to make of his relationship with Hanzo. Are they enemies? Acquaintances? Friends? Just work buddies? It's a little confusing, but he's starting to think that maybe they could be a little more than just acquaintances. Maybe Dixie and Sandā are reflecting something their partners aren't willing to admit yet. Maybe they kind of like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho- this one almost didn't make the deadline. ;A; sorry everyone, but I've been job/college hunting. Still, I promise I will do my best to keep this update schedule!

Patience is a virtue, but it is a virtue McCree can’t really say he has. Sure, once a blue moon if he _really_ has to maybe he can show some patience and bide his time, but this was agonizing. Especially because they had access to the radios now thanks to Dr. Furaha.

It was maddening, but someone had to listen just incase something changed, usually Athena. Even so, the others wanted to listen in themselves on occasion. They’d listen for all kinds of news: if they moved Caprice and the kids, if they were hurt, if they were planning on making a move or not, and kidnapping some other unfortunate soul. They found there were many channels for those different purposes.

Some were of course encoded, hard to decipher and when it was a spoken conversation they’d always use codewords. They’d figured out a few, like how every few weeks it would be some new jane or john doe’s “birthday” meant that there was some sort of supply drop soon. On the more secure networks though, they didn’t bother with codes. After all, _no one_ could _ever_ reach these unless they were a part of Eclipse.

“Dr. Aiolos is really going all out with this one,” one doctor commented over the coms to another. They had no name yet, even if they were certain the network was secure they never used real names or locations. The Overwatch crew had taken to dubbing this voice “Cain.” “I haven’t seen him this invested since Puma.”

“Well this one doubles as a punishment as well as part of our big show,” replied another voice. This one they had dubbed “Abel.” “Now that he doesn’t have to worry about ‘zombie’ so much he has a lot more time to focus on research.”

They weren’t sure what “zombie” was, but what they were sure of was that it was something Talon wanted bad. More specifically Doomfist. There were some theories being thrown around that it was a way to make a new spirit for him to bond to since they were fairly certain his old one was killed, but McCree thought that the name was probably a bit more direct than that. It scared him though to think about Eclipse being able to bring the dead back.

As for the “big show,” they knew that Eclipse was planning on hosting some sort of gala to show off their “projects.” They’d probably be selling a few off too. That was where they were going to try and recover Caprice and the kids. They would be unable to reach the house they were kept at now and the gala would also have the bonus of exposing some of Eclipses supporters. Thus, the Overwatch crew were moving out to where they found out the Gala would be in order to set everything up for their big rescue plan and secure their disguises. Zarya’s “friend” Lynx managed to hook them all up with tickets and even promised to assist them with disabling the signals to the collars.

“Yeah, I just wish he’d let us get started on the rest of the ‘pack,’” Cain seemed eggar. Like a kid just before Christmas ready to open their presents. McCree found it kind of sick that Cain would take this kind of delight in the thought of cutting people up to turn them into mindless-emotionless-human-weapons, but at this point he wouldn’t put anything past someone who worked at Eclipse.

“Aiolos wants to be sure we get this _right_. Remember what happened to 108?” Abel replied, his eagerness under more control, cautioned by the knowledge of past experiences. Apparently Eclipse referred to each “experiment” by a number unless they were famous enough like Wolf or Caprice to earn some sort of title.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that disaster. How many bullets did it take to bring that beast down again? Nine to the chest and two to the head? Ha, I knew we made them resilient, but maybe we should be a bit less hesitant about using the kill function of the collars. Maybe then 108 wouldn’t have killed so many of our men,” Cain replied with a calmness as if this was an everyday occurrence.

“We _did_ activate the kill function. The problem was that his body resisted the _poison_ for thirty minutes when a _normal human_ can only resist it for three minutes,” Abel replied boredly, as if Cain should already know this.

“Wait? He lasted thirty minutes after the poison? Ha, I don’t know if I should be impressed or disappointed!” McCree felt the anger he’d been suppressing for the day they finally struck beginning to boil over. Eclipse didn’t even seem to value their “experiments” the same way a scientist values their lab rats. If you didn’t show results, Eclipse considered you no better than an ant. Easily killed. Easily replaceable.

“Why do you torture yourself with this nonsense?” a cool voice cut through his thoughts, bring McCree back to the reality where he was likely miles or even continents away from these two and incapable of putting a bullet through their head. Sandā crawling into his lap, thankfully in their smaller form, next to Dixie didn’t even come as a surprise to him anymore and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“They may slip up and reveal something we don’t know, something important I guess… I don’t know,” McCree sighed already knowing that Hanzo probably had one hundred different sensible rebuttals to his non-logical reason for being here torturing himself by listening to these assholes talk about the shit they’ve done while _he can’t do_ **_anything_ **.

“Athena can monitor that and let us know if and when Eclipse is planning something,” Hanzo replied calmly. “You don’t need to sit here and listen to sadistic fools talk.”

“Damn it, I just wanna feel like I’m doing… _something!_ ” McCree replied angrily. His angry wasn’t really from any resentment he held towards the archer, if anything he held a certain level of fondness for the prickly asshole. No, his anger was more from his own exhaustion and bitterness over the fact he couldn’t do anything to protect them or bring them back.

“You can do ‘something’ by being certain that your well rested and ready to go and save them when that time comes,” Hanzo's reply was surprisingly calm as he walked over and turned off the radio. Athena would still be monitoring all the channels, turning the radio off was clearly just to further encourage McCree to leave.

“Hm, what are you my mom?” McCree replied tiredly while biting back a yawn.

“Thankfully not. Come on,” Hanzo waited as Dixie and Sandā reluctantly hopped off McCree's lap so he could stand. Hazno walked with McCree back towards his hotel room a comfortable, but tense silence settling between the two of them. McCree finally broke it as they began to near his room.

“So if you ain’t my mom then what are you to me?” he questioned in a playful manner, trying to cover up any interest he may have in whatever this _thing_ between them was.

“Your teammate I guess. At least for now.” McCree would not admit that stung a little.

“Oh come on, we ain’t even friends yet?” He tried to keep up the playful mask so he didn’t reveal that it bothered him a little that Hanzo only saw them as teammates.

“You’ll have to take me out for a few more drinks before we reach anything resembling friends. Preferably to somewhere a bit nicer than that bar you’ve been taking us to every night.” Hanzo and McCree had decided after a few more incidents of “play dates” between Sandā and Dixie that they may as well enjoy themselves as well. They started bar hopping from town to town on their way to where Eclipse planned to host their big “show.” It had actually been nice drinking with Hanzo, aside from their differing taste in alcohol the two found the got along pretty well.

“Hmp, you saying I just had to buy your love darlin’?” McCree joked as he opened the door to his room. He went inside and just flopped onto his bed, not really caring to do much other than that in the moment.

“My companionship is earned not bought, as for my love you have a long way to go before you earn that cowboy. Your antics are… charming after some time.” Hanzo admitted, he didn’t follow McCree inside, just waited by the door way for Sandā to say their goodbyes to Dixie.

“Hm… so you’re saying I have a chance at earning your love?” It was probably a mix of sleep deprivation and the alcohol in his system, since the two had been drinking earlier that night, but McCree felt a little bold in that moment.

“Perhaps.” Came the quiet reply as the room grew dark. It was hard to tell if it was because he was falling asleep already or because Hanzo was closing the door. Either way, McCree slept well that night.


	27. I  M A Y B E  K I N D  O F  L I K E  Y O U  P A R T  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoadHog is on a mission to save Junkrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but that's because I'm working on building up everything for the finale. :3 Also I've been yanked around with college stuff and trying to find a job. Next chapter hopefully won't be this short. :D Hope you all enjoy and can wait just a bit longer for things to really get going again.

It had been a total of twelve hours since Junkrat had been kidnapped and a total of twenty four hours since Roadhog last slept. In the time since Junkrats kidnapping, Roadhog had learned a few things: Eclipse is up and running again and has been for about five years now, Eclipse is planning something big and becoming a lot more aggressive in their attempts to “acquire” test subjects, that “something big” is happening in Eichenwalde, and lastly Roadhog kind of missed that maniacal bastard.

Sure, he wanted the money Junkrat had promised him and yes, he found Junkrat rather annoying. Of course there were times he wanted to strangle him, but there were other times where he found himself smiling at the crazed loon behind his mask. They had their arguments, well more Junkrat throwing a temper tantrum and Roadhog trying not to turn the pest in for the reward money, but they also had their good times too.

Whatever he felt, he knew he had to save Junkrat. He is his bodyguard afterall. He still was upset he couldn’t do anything back when Eclipse first took Junkrat, but he knows there was nothing he could have done that wouldn’t have made the situation worse. If he tried to hook Junkrat and pull him back, he ran the risk of injuring Junkrat or being taken himself. So now he just had to hope Junkrat could hold out until he made it to Eichenwalde.

So as he drove down the bumpy and unkempt roads to the old castle, Roadhog had only one thing on his mind, saving Junkrat to be sure he still gets his share of the money. … And maybe also saving him just because he’s kind of worried. After all, he maybe has a soft spot for the little maniac.


	28. B R E A K I N G  P O I N T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Aiolos is a cruel, but clever man. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals and if people happen to get hurt on the way that's too bad, for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Chapter is actually up at a decent hour and not last minute. :3 We're coming up to one of the major events, there will likely be one more not long after the thing in Eichenwalde.

“What a truly striking, but all too predictable difference,” Dr. Aiolos spoke to no one in particular. “For so long they wanted _nothing_ to do with each other, only coexisting seemingly for the sake of the children, yet … one selfless act and they pull a complete one-eighty.” To be fair, he expected this weak display from Wolf. Wolf easily accepted others into his pack and was always willing to put himself at risk if it meant their safety and comfort was secure. No, what surprised him was Caprice.

Years ago when he had watched her driven to the brink, to the point where she indiscriminately began to slaughter others in the test, he would have never expected her to show a softer side of herself to anyone, much less a enemy. Well, he’d be half lying about that previous statement. While Caprice was merciless towards the adult experiments in her test and others the same age as her, no matter what tortures they put her through she would never be able to strike the children. She did not recklessly endanger herself, as Wolf does, when it came to protecting them, but she would never cause them harm if she could help it.

So Imagine his surprises to see her mothering the children in the household when she first arrived. Of course, the children were old enough to not need constant care and nurturing, but Caprice expressed her concern over them in other ways. Teaching Talia to fight, helping Itzal learn english, and assisting Teli with the household chores just became a few ways for her to do this. Now though, her concern was even extended to the adults around her.

She was clearly weary around Jamison, unsure of how to feel around this stranger, but willing to help him adjust to the Eclipse lifestyle. The two even seemed to be joining forces to plot their escape with the others. It was downright adorable despite being incredibly foolish. When it came to Wolf though, that was a loop of passive aggressive affection and concern.

Enough food was now brought for all denizens of the house to eat without growing hungry. Even so, Caprice still seemed to feel the need to ensure that Wolf as eating as it seemed his appetite hadn’t come back yet. That’s where the passive aggressive affection seemed to come in. The two would snap at each other about one thing or another, but would not reject each others  help or hovering. They even seemed to be warming up to each other and not needing the unspoken rule of “you don’t stay in the same room as me” anymore. They all almost seemed like a family now. A family with a _lot_ of tension between all its members.

“It’s a shame they’re only just starting to get along now hm?” Dr. Aiolos spoke with a cruel smile gracing his lips as he watched his workers starting to surround the house. “After all we’ve got a show to put on and everyone needs to be ready. No time for them to be playing house now.” He watched intently as Wolf seemed bewildered and horrified at all of his companions suddenly collapsing and falling unconscious. Teli had the unfortunate luck of dropping her plate which shattered and cut her as she fell on it, Jamison seemed to have been lucky since he simply fell asleep on the chair, Talia dropped in the doorway to her room, Caprice collapsed by Wolf dropping the dishes she had been carrying, but unlike Teli she had been saved when Wolf stopped her from falling over completely.

It only took a second after his workers headed inside and started to gather their unconscious experiments that it seemed to click in Wolf’s mind just what was happening. He couldn’t defend everyone though, but he sure _tried_. His futile attempt only lasted about five minutes before his collar activated shocking him and paralyzing him. His smile grew wider as he watched Wolf snarl and scream curses at the workers as they began to drag away his precious pack members.

“He was growing a little too rebellious,” Dr. Aiolos pet his spirit, a large titanoboa who he named Nereus. Nereus hissed quietly as if in agreement, his large body coiling around the chair Aiolos sat in a little tighter as he lifted his head to watch the spectacle. “Shame we can’t reprogram him like the others, but I’m certain he’ll remember his place once he sees what we’ve accomplished.”

“I mean, you came around pretty easily didn’t you, Phoenix?” Dr. Aiolos spoke rhetorically while glancing over his shoulder at their most recent success. The first part of their great success, the success to show the world what the future of humanity is.

As expected, Phoenix didn’t respond. He hadn’t uttered a word since leaving that house. Not that it really bothered Aiolos, all test showed Phoenix was functioning properly. His silence was more his own choice than any fault of the experiments.

 _Akande approaches_ , a cool voice whispers in his mind as Nereus lifted his head a little more. _Perhaps he is not happy with our work?_

“Hm, I don’t see why that would be,” Dr. Aiolos stood slowly from his chair smiling as he went to the door prepared to greet Talons leader. “After all, I gave him _everything_ he wanted.”

 


	29. O P E R A T I O N  M A S Q U E R A D E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big meeting is happening. Eclipse gathers with its supporters and a few unwanted guest. Not all is as it seems and the show is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, depending on how this goes I may end up splitting this into a series or finishing this up here, but I'll have to see. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little short again as a lot of excitement is coming up soon. :3

McCree was always someone who would prefer comfort over fashion. Certainly not one to attend a fancy masquerade, but that was the place where Eclipse planned to unveil their newest creation to their investors. The masquerade provided some nice semi-anonymity for Eclipse agents and backers, but it also provided a good cover for the Overwatch agents slipping in with the rest.

Zarya’s “friend,” an omnic named Lynx, had managed to secure some of them passes to the masquerade, but some still had to slip in. Lynx had been a great help actually in downing some of the security systems allowing those without passes to slip in through some less than conventional methods. Thought, it figures McCree would be stuck with one of the shittier methods of entry.

“Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you coming?” Hanzo called down, already perched on a window sill looking down at McCree.

“Sorry, not all of us are half gecko,” McCree grumbled looking up at the sheer wall. There were pretty much no foot or handholds to make the climb easier, and not trees near by or any other method to climb up to the window unless you were half gecko… or a Shimada.

“If you were incapable of climbing up here, why did you agree to come with me?” Hanzo sounded annoyed, but he was smiling slightly, ever amused by the cowboys antics.

“Well, I couldn’t let you go off all alone. What if you needed protectin’?” McCree joked sighing softly as he tried to climb, only to fall flat on his ass again. He’d have trouble climbing as is in his regular outfit, but in this formal attire it was pretty impossible. His outfit was a little free flowing and fancy as he refused to wear anything that cling too tightly. Meanwhile Hanzo’s outfit clung to him tightly, he still seemed able to easily maneuver in it, the bastard. The dragon mask he wore didn’t even seem to impair his vision unlike McCree’s Jackal mask which just slightly blocked the edges of his vision, but they’d had no time to look for a suitable replacement.

“Damn it—” McCree’s swears were only slightly drowned out by Hanzo’s quiet laughter.

“You’re as graceful as ever I see. How do you plan to protect me if you can’t even get inside?” Hanzo teased, watching yet another failed attempt by McCree to climb the wall. With a quiet thud, he hit the ground again.

“Son of a— just—” Finally giving up, McCree gave Hanzo his best “puppy dog” eyes. “Is there anything up there that you can toss down to help me climb up?”

“Hm, I’ll see,” Hanzo disappeared inside and McCree looked around to make sure no one had spotted them. The alley way was still empty as it was when they found it. He didn’t have to wait long before what seemed to be curtains were tossed down to him. The climb was a lot easier now and after covering all traces of their presence in the room and replacing the curtains, the two quietly began to sneak to the main room.

The others had mostly gotten in and assumed their disguises without much trouble from the looks of it. Reinhardt was able to blend in as security with Jack and Pharah, thankfully even the security had to wear some form of mask thus them nearly unrecognizable. Mei slipped in with D.Va and Symetra as hostesses, offering drinks and samples to the people. Zarya and Anna had slipped in under the guise of some of Eclipses backers, the real ones unable to make it due to technical failures courtesy of Lynx and Athena; not that Eclipse would know that. Mercy slipped in as a scientist interested/inspired by Eclipses work, with Genji as her own “project.” Lúcio was disguised as an entertainer, playing away with the band who just so happened to lose a member on the way due to a sudden but non-lethal illness that sadly won’t go away before they needed to perform. Torbjörn was still recovering, but assisting Lynx and Athena with surveillance of the perimeter. Winston, Orisa, and Zenyatta were waiting nearby for when/if things go wrong.

As for Dr. Furaha, she was supposed to meet them at the masquerade. Apparently, she’d find them. McCree just hopped she made it here okay, for now he had to focus on blending in with Hanzo. While they didn’t have passes, they were still trying to blend in with the crowd as just curious investors/supporters.

While they moved to blend in with the crowd, they search for anyone they saw at the house. It didn’t matter if it was Wolf, Caprice, Itzal, Talia, Teli, or whoever, they just needed to find one, cause then they could find the others. While they doubted Eclipse would let them just roam around, they hopped they could maybe find out at least where they were being held and what condition they were in. Apparently a lot had happened since they left to travel to Eichenwalde: a new person, Junkrat, had arrived, Itzal was taken away and never returned, and finally all except Wolf were taken away.

It wasn’t long before the lights dimmed, all eyes turning to the balcony where Dr. Aiolos stood. His face was well hidden by a mask that was some weird amalgamation of a jester and a plague doctor. The only way McCree could actually tell it was Dr. Aiolos was by watching the titanoboa in spirit form, coiled sinisterly around its partner and eyes scanning the crowd.

“Welcome friends,” he spoke calmly with a commanding tone that brought about a deathly silence from the room. All chatter that had remained after the dimming lights was snuffed out instantly. All seemed hypnotized into watching the man before them. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this, but I want to assure you that Eclipse has not lost its touch. No matter how Overwatch tried to crush us, no matter how much of our research they destroyed, no matter how many of our friends they lock away, our future,  _ humanities future _ will  _ Eclipse their primitive views _ .”

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd, a dark energy growing between the supporters. It didn’t sit well with McCree. It brought up painful memories if anything. Memories of misguided people who thought that it was their way or the grave. You assimilate or die, but he knew from experience Eclipse wouldn’t always give you the option of death. They would go to great lengths to force you to assimilate, to become one of them.

“McCree,” Hanzo whispered quietly as he nudged the cowboy softly before pointing up to the ceiling. No one seemed to notice as they were still caught up in the excitement. With a quick glance up McCree caught the glimpse of  _ something _ running through the catwalk over the group. He couldn’t quite see what though, it moved too fast.

“The hell is that—” he started to whisper before being drowned out by Dr. Aiolos again.

“I’m certain you all remember that ‘brave little girl’ who tried to bring about our ruin,” the murmurs grew darker with anger and malice. “Well I have some wonderous news for you all to start off our first meeting since that ‘brave little girl’ thought she brought us down.” McCree felt his heart drop, what did they do to her? “Say hello Puma, our friends are eggar to see you.”


	30. O P E R A T I O N  M A S Q U E R A D E  P A R T  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps their goal wasn't to create weapons. Maybe Eclipse was in the business of making monsters.

Eclipse would take everything from you if they could. They would take your empathy and sympathy, your sleep, your hunger, your dreams, your life, your strength, until ultimately they had you and everything you were. Many of the poor unfortunate souls saved from those horrible labs were driven nearly to the brink of insanity and some had already taken a swan dive off that cliff long ago, but when he had seen Caprice she had been  _ there _ .

She wasn’t quaking in fear, whispering insanity to a companion only she could see, clawing at her flesh and blood like it didn’t belong, screaming for no real reason, she wasn’t one to beg for mercy or stare silently at walls, Caprice had a fire in her eyes. She had defiance and spirit. She fought through with everything she had, tooth and nail to escape that hell with some remnant of who she once was, but when McCree looked at her now he didn’t see Caprice.

The person standing on the balcony beside Aiolos looked like some distortion of the once proud and spirited woman. The fire in her eyes was no longer there, smothered by the new contraption Eclipse had attached to her, a helmet from the looks of it, that hid her eyes behind a visor. The “upgrades” now almost completely seemed to smother any human aspect of her. She looked like a walking mech suit, only the lower half of her jaw uncovered to make room for the far larger and smoother fangs that had been added. Her expression and body language was completely neutral, devoid of any emotion and completely defeated. The one thing that worried him most however, was the lack of Sike. No matter where he looked he could not see the puma anywhere, in spirit, dormant, or physical form. Over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, McCree could vaguely make out what Aiolos was saying, his eyes locked on what had become of his friend.

“For the longest time we avoided using mind control for fear that it would ruin the special powers some of those with strong spirits possess,” Dr. Aiolos explained, his voice and expression filled with a child like glee. “However I’m proud to announce that with Talon’s help, we have managed to make it so that the subject may be completely under our control while still possessing their ability.”

“McCree,” Hanzo whispered sharply drawing his attention away from the balcony for a moment, he could vaguely see in the direction Hanzo indicated that Mercy was being lead away from the crowd, separated from Genji who was desperately looking for her, by what looked like Reaper. Further to the distance he could see Reinhardt, Jack and Pharah being drug outside away from the awestruck and murmuring crowd silently. Panicking even more he began to search for Mei, D.Va, and Symetra, thankful to see they seemed mostly unharmed, but as he looked to check on Lúcio, he saw him sitting a little too straight in his chair and forcing that smile a little too much. Then he saw the glint of metal behind the musician.

“Shit—” He cursed while quickly sending the distress signal to the others on standby with a discreet press of the button. “They knew—”

“Puma,” The mention of her name brought McCree back to the Balcony where he saw Caprice’s entire demeanor change. Her equipment lit up as she straightened, face still blank as she awaited her orders. “Why don’t you show them that your powers are still intact? Perhaps that’ll put your old friends worries at ease,” as he spoke Dr. Aiolos gaze locked with McCree’s. He had never hated that man more than in that moment.

Barely a second had seemed to pass before a scream reached his ears as the crowd around Hanzo and McCree scattered. Puma sprang off the balcony with cat like agility and grace, her eyes switching from their natural blue to that horrible bright gold. Her claws glistened in the light and a second later McCree found himself on the floor with Hanzo hearing a terrible scratching sound of claws digging into stone.

“Move fool!” Hanzo yelled while quickly pulling McCree to his feet. As he did, he watched Puma easily slip her new claws out of the deep gouges she made in the ground. He remembered the first time he had seen Caprice and Sike’s power, they had ripped through an OR14-NS in one swipe. That was their power, to cut through anything and everything with ease. She lunged at them again just as quickly and ruthlessly as before, no trace of what had once been their friend left in the hollow shell she had become.

McCree would have been cut into four to eight pieces if it hadn’t been for Hanzo. Hanzo managed to get a hold on Caprice arm without getting cut and flipped her over so she missed them. She wouldn’t be stunned long despite the rough impact and knowing this, Hanzo grabbed McCree’s hand and the two took off through the crowd towards the Musicians to aid Lúcio. Before they made it, a figure dropped down from the catwalk in a burst of flames.

In a similar state as Caprice, Itzal was covered in machinery. With wings that seemed to emit flames at the end, sharp talon like appendages on his hands and feet, and with a bird shaped helmet that completely covered his face, Itzal was a far cry from the terrified child they had last seen. It seemed he had even mastered his own talent as he managed to direct the flames emitted from those wings towards them. McCree managed to pull hanzo down in time so that the flames instead flickered over their head. The heat still seemed a little too close for comfort, the flames flickering just above them.

A loud roar was all the warning they got and the two quickly rolled apart as Caprice cut the stone beneath them, but this time she managed to knick McCree, tearing into his flesh arm. He let out a curse and quickly got to his feet backing away from her seeing Itzal and Caprice working in perfect sync to separate him from Hanzo.

The blood ran down his arm as he reached for peacekeeper, but what could he do? He could still move his arm just fine, the cut only stung He could still shoot, but this is his ally, his friend, and one of the people they had come to  _ save _ . He couldn’t shoot her. He couldn’t—

Caprice launched herself at him again, her claws tearing into his chest. He only just barely managed to roll back out of the way so her claws didn’t tear in deeper. The golden soulless orbs stared back at him lifelessly as she shook the blood off her claws.

_ McCree _ — _!  _ Dixies voice screamed through his head as he rolled away, Caprice this time managing to tear into his shoulder a little too close to his neck this time.  _ McCree we have to _ —  _ she’s gonna kill you otherwise _ —

“I’m not killing her!” McCree yelled while backing away until he hit the wall. Caprice looked over to him pausing for a moment. Her head tilt to the side as if she was confused and she whispered quietly sending shivers down his spine.

“Tumbleweed…?” It was like she woke from a bad dream. She took a step closer and when his finger tensed over the trigger she whispered it again. “Tumbleweed?”

“Caprice, it’s me. Come on, I know you remember me. No matter what they do they couldn’t take that from you right?” He tried to reason and ask, looking for any sign she remembered, that she was there. Caprice walked closer, until she could almost touch him whispering it still like a question over and over. He saw it a fraction of a second before she moved, the tensing of her muscles and the way her claws curled they way they always did before she struck. The wall behind him was decimated in the blow as he rolled past her, but her tail struck him and it stung like  _ hell _ .

_ McCree, she’s not gonna snap out of it! They’re probably just using her memories to fuck with you!  _ Dixie tried to reason and screamed at him to act.  _ You don’t have to kill her, but you’ve got to do something _ — Suddenly Dixie’s voice went quiet.

“Dixie…?” McCree asked worriedly while gripping his neck where he had been hit. He felt blood, but not enough. It couldn’t have been one of the blades hidden in her tail so what— The world began to spin and distort as Caprice walked over to him. McCree pulled his hand away, seeing a needle in his palm. It was a new trick, a new upgrade. He felt weak, but forced himself to stand his ground, forced himself to reluctantly raise his gun towards the monstrosity that was once his friend. He had to, he had to do this.

Her claws glint, she was ready to strike again still whispering “tumbleweed” over and over. He aimed for one of her vitals through a gap in the armor, he wanted to make it quick. He didn’t want her to suffer more than she already had. His vision blurred, she lunged toward him whispering a final “tumbleweed.” Then screech of metal on metal rang through the room as Caprice fell towards the ground.


	31. O P E R A T I O N  M A S Q U E R A D E  P A R T  3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulses and instinct can be some of the most influential things in a human if one does not possess the will power and temperance to stop themselves from acting on those impulses and instincts. Sometimes they can be helpful, like the fight or flight response that can help you quickly assess a situation and decide what option is best or ones desire to protect kin. Other times they can be a restriction or lead you to make poor choices. This was an instance of a poor choice resulting in a good outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is up a little later than the others, but hopefully it's length will make up for that somewhat. ^^ We're getting into the fun stuff kiddes, hold on and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time and please don't kill the author or I can't finish the story. :3

Impulses and instinct can be some of the most influential things in a human if one does not possess the will power and temperance to stop themselves from acting on those impulses and instincts. Sometimes they can be helpful, like the fight or flight response that can help you quickly assess a situation and decide what option is best or ones desire to protect kin. Other times they can be a restriction or lead you to make poor choices. This was an instance of a poor choice resulting in a good outcome.

It was for a split second, but just over her shoulder he had seen him coming, Wolf. Tearing through the crowd, in some cases literally tearing through them, to get to her. The emotion in his eyes and body language was impossible to read in those few moments before his time to make a decision was up and it would be made for him. It was a split second choice to fight, to protect her since Wolf’s intentions were unclear. In the second before Wolf reached her he adjusted his aim and fired. The bullet ended up lodged in Wolf's arm just before he reached them, stunning both the men due to either the recoil and noise or pain, but Caprice seemed unaffected her claws now centimeters away from McCree's throat. A poor decision had been made by instincts that would seemingly result in his death.

However, it seemed Wolf's desire was not to harm Caprice. Calling out a curse and fighting through the pain he grabbed Caprice restraining her arms and attempting to pull her back causing them both to start to fall to the ground. Any composure she had was lost in that instant, no longer muttering his nickname she screeched and thrashed violently, her claws racking across Wolf, open large gashes on his arms as her claws easily tore through his armor, but he still held her down.

“It’s the helmets—” he yelled over Caprice’s howls and McCree quickly realized that Wolf had made his own choice long ago to abandon Eclipse. Quickly dropping down to try and help him restrain Caprice, McCree did his best to restrain her without hurting her or letting her harm them. Even with both of them, it took a lot to try and hold Caprice still even for a moment without being shredded. As he looked at the helmet McCree realized that it was probably like the collars, there no clear way to remove it if you aren’t a part of Eclipse and if they did tried to remove it the helmet, it would likely injure or even kill Caprice. Leaving it on wasn’t really an option either if what Wolf said was true and the helmet was what was causing Caprice to act so violent, unhinged, and causing her to follow Dr. Aiolos orders without question.

“Any idea how to get it off—” McCree asked before being cut off by Wolf’s agonized cry. Looking back at him, he saw Wolf had let go of Caprice, instead clutching his collar as it electrocuted him. Without his help holding her down and due to what was likely some new eclipse poison running through his veins, Caprice was able to summon enough strength to throw McCree off. He slammed into a pillar causing him to cry out and cough as he fumbled for peacekeeper.

He tried to think, but it was difficult to come up with a plan without Dixie’s assistance. He could still feel her, but he couldn’t hear her and when  he tried to summon her or tap into her strength he found it only speed the poison along so he stopped trying. His vision was hazing over more by the minute and he saw Caprice rapidly drawing near again. Wolf was still paralyzed as the collar shocked him relentlessly and it seemed a wonder he wasn’t dropping dead from the intensity of it. For a moment he thought that this would be the end, until out of the crowd came two figures he almost didn’t recognize.

The first he had only seen occasionally in glances at old photos in Reyes office. He had heard some stories about her, but she had apparently become a sore topic for both Morrison and Reyes after the crisis. Tezera, another ghost from the past, managed to intercept Caprice before she could reach McCree. He noted that Tezera was outfitted in gear similar to Caprice, but hers didn’t seem to cut into her skin unnaturally. It looked more like armor and attachments that could easily be removed if she wanted. It was likely due to that armor and attachment that Tezera was on equal ground as Caprice, he could see the machinery working over time as Tezera held Caprices wrist, keeping her claws out of striking distance, and dug her heels into the stone cracking it, but preventing them from sliding back further.

The second figure, was Dr. Furaha. She seemed a lot more stable than when he had seen her on the call that Ana and Jack shared with them. She ran to Wolf first, prying his hands off the collar and somehow managed to remove it without triggering the kill function or being electrocuted. Upon closer inspection, he figured that was due to the gloves she wore, which had a funny look to them.

“Any day now, Furaha!” Tezera yelled as he hold on Caprice began to slip and she was forced further back. McCree attempted to rise to his feet and help, but the poison brought him down before he even made it half way up. He wasn’t needed though, Dr. Furaha had managed to get a hold on Caprice and help Tezera pin her down. Dr. Furaha seemed to be able to make quick work of the helmet, finding a hidden control panel after a bit of searching and doing something to it causing Caprice to go still. After that it wasn’t long before she managed to remove it and the collar.

“How… you didn’t even work on those,” Wolf questioned as he walked over slowly, still clearly in pain after being electrocuted for so long. McCree figured the only reason he was even still standing was due to the machinery inside him working overtime to repair the damage and keep him walking.

“I know who did…” Dr. Furaha muttered before hurrying to McCree. She didn’t even seem to need to examine him long before figuring out the problem. “It’s still going to affect you for a while even after you drink this, so no more fighting,” she explained before forcing him to down a strange liquid. “And before you ask, I’ve been spying on them for so long that I’ve manage to recreate and create antidotes for all their new poisons. You won’t hear from your spirit for a few hours. Just take it easy…”

“Well, I see why Eclipse valued you.” He figured now wasn’t the time to be idly chatting, but he needed something to distract him from the foul taste and dull ache in his body. With her help he managed to stand and took a moment to survey the crowd, which was growing increasingly uneasy as it became clear things may not go as smoothly as Aiolos had hopped. Some were already starting to evacuate and being escorted out.

He barely caught a glimpse of Genji just before he bolted through the murmuring crowd to where he had last seen Reaper take Mercy away. There was a racket coming from outside that sounded like a bit more than what Pharah, Jack, and Reinhardt were capable of making, so he assumed their backup was coming, just held up by the guards. Mei, D.Va, and Symetra, seemed to take advantage of the crowds chaos and began to quickly move to help Lúcio. When he looked for Hanzo, he couldn’t see him anywhere or Itzal. There was also no sign of Teli or Junkrat that he could see.

It was utter steadily dissolving into chaos, but it didn’t seem Aiolos minded. In fact, he had an expression McCree couldn’t quiet read or understand. It seemed like many things, anger, resentment, regret, mania, and most confusing of all, love. All he knew was that the source of all that emotion written all over his face was Dr. Furaha, as he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since McCree looked to him.

“Go find your friends and get who you came for then leave. We need to get out as soon as possible. They’re going to call in more guards and workers to capture you all the longer you stay,” Dr. Furaha warned as she looked back at Aiolos. Her expression was a little easier to read, sorrow, regret, and determination were plain to see. “Tezera, go assist the ones outside, I’ll handle Aiolos.”

“Understood,” Tezera replied simply before quickly making her way through the crowd.

“They’re keeping Talia, Teli, and Jamison in the back, they didn’t want to risk something happening to them before they were ready,” Wolf explained as he took Caprice into his arms. Ever since her helmet had been removed she hadn’t opened her eyes and there was still no sign of Sike.

“Alright, Tezera and I left our truck out back, here,” as she spoke Dr. Furaha handed Wolf a set of keys. “She should be safe there. After that you should be able to try and find the others.”

“I’ll go ahead and start searching. I just need to find Hanzo first and make sure he’s okay—” McCree started to speak, but Dr. Furaha cut him off.

“No, you’re in no condition to fight anymore and you won’t be any time soon. Go with him so you can keep watch over the girl,” Dr. Furaha stated leaving no room for argument before she began to walk through the crowd towards Dr. Aiolos. McCree knew she was right, it was hard to even stand at this point, but he couldn’t leave without knowing Hanzo was okay.

“... Hanzo… is important to you isn’t he?” Wolf asked as he shifted his hold on Caprice who was beginning to stir as if restless, but clearly nowhere near waking any time soon. Honestly her sudden restlessness reminded McCree more of the people he’s seen develop night terrors in camp.

“Well, yeah he is. … He’s very important to me,” McCree confessed. He had developed a fondness for the archer and his idiosyncrasies. He found his company pleasurable and honestly felt a twinge of joy whenever Hanzo would ask him to accompany him… anywhere really. Regardless of if it was at the shooting range, out drinking together, trying out some different foods, or visiting each other, in the infirmary or otherwise, just to chat had all become welcome additions to his daily routine. Even so, he knew it was likely something more than just enjoying a friends company, he didn’t quite feel this way with the others. Whatever it is, he’s not sure he’s ready to put a label on his feelings aside from admitting he’s “fond of” Hanzo and that Hanzo is “important to him.”

“Then go find him, Dr. Furaha may think you’re in no condition to fight, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find your friend and make sure he’s okay. Just, be careful,” Wolf requested before the shouts of guards interrupted them. Without waiting for a reply, Wolf summoned his spirit, which made quick work of the guards as he began to carry Caprice to the exit.

McCree took his chance while the guards were distracted to lose himself in the crowd which had now dissolved into mass panic. He could see why, Itzal apparently had control of the flames only to a degree and it seemed a fire was starting. Thankfully, he could see Mei, D.Va, Symetra, and Lúcio weaving their way through the crowd to try and find the exit, likely to go find the others and help them out. A quick call and a wave got their attention, letting them know he was okay before indicating which way they should go. There were some minor wounds on Lúcio, but aside from that they seemed unharmed and followed his directions.

McCree in the meantime followed the flames. The smoke was a bit of a problem since he didn’t have any effective way to filter it out aside from trying to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, and the poison still dissipating in his system wasn’t helping despite the effectiveness of Dr. Furaha’s antidote. That and the cuts Caprice gave him in their fight early ached and burned more than they should. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if those were covered in poison as well, but if they were it was probably slow working. Regardless, he knew he was getting close when he saw arrows sticking into the furniture and walls as well as blood splattered on the walls. He thought he could hear someone behind him, but figured it was nothing but his imagination due to his exhausted state. He could hear a racket coming from the other side of a door and he knew better than to try the door knob with the flames roaring around him, so he went straight to kicking the door in.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he just knew it would be bad when the door slammed open. Itzal seemed relatively unharmed, aside from some arrows sticking into the wings like crooked and broken feathers. He could hear the machinery even now whirring and straining to take flight and produce flames, but it seemed Hanzo’s aim was as perfect as ever since all the mechanical wings could muster was some pathetic twitching and sparks. It seemed like Hanzo had taken care not to strike any part of Itzal that could be human, instead only aiming for what was certainly only mechanical. Upon further inspection, McCree could see that Itzal was in a similar state as Caprice, no sign of his spirit anywhere.

Hanzo wasn’t doing so well from the looks of it, instead of baring cuts, he seemed to have been burned. None seemed too terrible, but certainly would hurt like hell and require medical care as soon as possible. McCree could see Sandā and Raitoningu in their physical forms standing between Hanzo and Itzal, in their larger forms with their fangs bared and claws tearing into the ground.

Itzal didn’t seem startled by McCrees entrance, merely waved his hand causing some of the flames climbing up the walls to suddenly defy their nature and bare down on McCree. He heard Hazno cry out in warning as he just barely managed to roll out of the way, flames still catching on the edges of his jacket setting it ablaze. Once sure he had a moment, he quickly tore it off before it could set the rest of him on fire as well. Itzal turned to glance at him and raised his hand again, clearly intending to send more flames his way when a voice stopped him.

“No, they’re _mine_.”


	32. W H A T  A M  I  T O  Y O U ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye for an Eye

The fight or flight response, it can help you quickly assess a situation and decide what option is best in a dangerous situation facing an opponent. Do you stay and fight, or do you run and live another day? Sometimes though, that can be overwritten by fear. When you lean so far to the flight response that for a time you find yourself frozen in place, paralyzed by that fear. Hanzo was no coward, neither was McCree, but when the archer glanced at him, he could see the signs of that stiffness and paralysis. It was understandable though, given what they were facing.

Two figures had emerged in the doorway, the first making their presence known with a simple command. The second was someone they long since thought was dead, but someone who clarified what the Eclipse doctors had meant when they were discussing a project known only as “zombie.” Over the roar of the flames and the whirring of the gears they could hear the click of claws on stone and the creaking and groaning of metal. With maw agape displaying rows of sharp teeth, some coated in metal, eyes dull and lifeless, and the remnants of a bullet wound through it’s skull, Abaeze stood before them yet again.

 _That’s impossible!_ Sandā’s voice rang out in his head. _I watched it die! The cowman killed him right in front of me!_

 _Well clearly Eclipse is in the business of reanimating the dead,_ Raitoningu replied, clearly trying to remain calm as they watched the reanimated corpse beginning to approach them. Itzal seemed to take Doomfist orders and ceased fighting. He turned and left through the doors leaving McCree and Hanzo alone in the room with Doomfist and Abaeze. Unsure of which way to go as they were surrounded by flames, they were left with one choice, fight. He could swear Doomfist said something, but whatever he said was drowned out by the creaking groan and snap of a column holding up the building and the roar of flames as beams rained down around them.

 _We can’t stay in here much longer, the building is going to come down—_ Sandā’s voice cut off sharply as Hazno found himself knocked down to the ground with Abaeze’s claws starting to cut through his bow and their fans bared at him. He could smell it now, the decay and rot coming off of Abaeze, Sandā had been right, McCree had killed Abaeze. The thing attacking them know was a corpse rigged up to act alive.

“Hanzo—” He could hear McCree calling out to him and trying to make it over to assist him and Hanzo risked a glance his way just in time to see Doomfist pummel him through a wall, both falling through to the outside world. Something snapped in him when he saw that, an anger and possessiveness he had not felt in a long time flooded through him and as Abaeze managed to push down with enough force to knock his bow out of his hands, Sandā and Raitoningu pounced on him. They drug Abaeze off shortly after Abaeze’s claws began to tear through his arms and chest, leaving scratches, but nothing as bad as it could  have been.

It seemed no matter how much Sandā and Raitoningu tore into Abaeze, he would not slow down. The decayed Cheetah still fought them even as they tore away it’s skin revealing the machinery and decay underneath. Hanzo quickly grabbed his bow, notched an arrow, and took aim at Abaeze, but paused for a moment, worried as to where he should shoot. What do you do to kill a beast that is neither alive nor dead?

 _Master, go help the cowman!_ Raitoningu’s voice called out to him. _Sandā and I will handle this!_ He hesitated for a moment, and watched as Sandā and Raitoningu managed to hurl Abaeze into the flames before deciding to trust them and running to the new hole in the wall where he had seen McCree and Doomfist disappear through. The anger and possessiveness he had felt before only grew more intense as he saw what was happening below him, along with a great sense of dread.

McCree dangled broken and limply in Doomfist grasp, barely conscious and Peacekeeper lying at the other end of the alley far out of reach as he was repeatedly slammed into the stone. Dixie seemed unable to take her physical form or do much of anything, but lie in her dormant form, her ethereal glow flickering in a way that only a dying mans spirit could. He had never readied his bow and fired an arrow half as fast in his life.

It landed straight through Doomfist wrist, causing him to drop McCree and pin his arm into the wall. He fell limply, but managed to start trying to crawl away far too slowly for Hanzo’s liking. He took the time Doomfist was distracted to drop down and sprint to his cowboy, Unable to completely pick him up, but still able to haul him away from Doomfist reach. It was too late though by the time he realized they were heading further into the alley, towards a dead end.

When he turned, he saw Doomfist already pulling the arrow out of his wrist, and snapping it like a twig before turning to them. Suddenly a intense amount of pain ran across his arm, where Raitoningu’s tattoo was, and there was the sound of shattering glass. Two masses fell to the ground some distance in front of them, but only one hit the ground. Raitoningu had faded back into his dormant form and Abaeze was already picking himself back up, body now ablazed and an amalgamation of a rotting corpse and machinery. Sandā appeared in the window frame, quickly jumping down and intercepting Abaeze when Abaeze began to lunge towards them, the two starting to fight ferociously.

Seeing Doomfist begin to approach and Sandā already beginning to lose the fight with Abaeze, Hanzo began to draw his bow after leaning McCree against the wall who was already calling for help over the coms, despite his delirious state. They wouldn’t make it any time soon though, so they had to fight. He only had one arrow left, so he had to make it count, but what should he do?

If he shot Doomfist, then Abaeze would likely kill Sandā, since it seemed Abaeze was no longer obeying the natural way of things, how could he be sure if he killed Doomfist that it would kill Abaeze too? If he shot Abaeze, he couldn't be sure it would kill the reanimated cheetah and that would leave them with Doomfist.

The second he saw Abaeze’s fangs start to sink into Sandā’s neck he made his choice. The arrow lodged between Abaeze’s jaw, making it so the Cheetah could no longer shut its maw. Sandā took the opportunity to tear at Abaeze’s throat before quickly jumping back to stand between Doomfist and McCree and Hanzo.

“That was your last arrow,” McCree mumbled out, sounding completely exhausted and defeated. As they feared, Abaeze didn’t die despite his throat being torn wide open. The machinery whirred louder as the mechanics in his jaws kicked into overdrive and snapped shut, breaking the arrow into a million little pieces. The three of them began to back up as the duo began to close in, murderous intent clear in their eyes. There was a scratching sound as McCree’s foot brushed against Peacekeeper, which he picked up and checked. “I got three bullets left…”

The two felt their backs against the wall. They were completely trapped now. A quick glance behind them showed the wall didn’t go up too far, Hanzo was sure he could scale it given enough time and make it over, but there was no way McCree could make it out. Not if Hanzo needed time to find a makeshift rope for him.

“You can climb that right gecko boy? Get climbin’ then,” McCree ordered, already loading Peacekeeper with his last few bullets. “I’ll keep ‘em busy…”

“You can barely stand and I’m not leaving you!” Hanzo snapped, quickly looking around the alley trying to find a way for them both to make it out. Sandā was doing his best to keep Abaeze and Doomfist away, but they didn’t have much time and Sandā was worn out. Sandā was beginning to make mistakes and being punished for it with some new cuts that would likely scar.

“Damn it, this ain’t no time to be arguing!” McCree yelled, pushing Hanzo back to the wall and stepping in front of him, Firing a bullet right at Abaeze when he lunged at Sandā causing the cheetah to jump back. That left him with two bullets. Clearly something was wrong though, the McCree Hanzo knew from practices wouldn’t miss a shot like that unless something was seriously wrong. “I am not letting your stubbornness get Sandā, Raitoningu, and you killed so start fuckin’ climbing!” As he spoke he fired another bullet, this one hitting Doomfist in the shoulder, causing him to miss Sandā when he tried to smash the dragon into the pavement. one bullet.

“You’re the stubborn one!” Hanzo argued. He had no idea if it would work, but he needed to give it a shot. “Sandā!” He yelled and Sandā instantly faded back into spirit form, just as Abaeze and Doomfist began to close in on the dragon. McCree seemed confused for a moment as to if Hanzo was going to listen to him or not, but the yowl of Abaeze lunging at them distracted him and he took aim.

In a second Hanzo laid his hand over McCree’s, adjusting his aim to that they would fire this bullet right through Abaeze. He felt Sandā coiling around his arm as well as Raitoningu, who struggled to summon enough strength to fight alongside Sandā as well as a third presence, but the third came more from McCree. He tried not to let it distract him and focused all that was left of their strength into this.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” With a familiar battle cry, a blinding light erupted forth from the gun, transforming the bullet as McCree and Hanzo both pulled the trigger. Bursting forth and taking form he could see the familiar silhouettes of Sandā and Raitoningu bearing down on Abaeze and Doomfist, but alongside the dragons was a smaller form, a little coyote, Dixie.

Seeming unsure of how to react, Doomfist froze for a moment. The dragonstrike would surely devour him and leave nothing behind if he stayed frozen, but in the last second, Abaeze seemed to act based of what may have been left of his past self instead of whatever the Eclipse doctors programed into him. Abaeze pushed Doomfist away from the dragonstrike, into safety just before the jaws of the dragon bore down on himself.

The screeching was indistinguishable from a cry of agony that a living creature would make to the sounds a broken machine would. The light was more blinding than it ever had been before and took far too much energy, but Hanzo knew they had to take this chance to escape. The moment he tried to pull McCree down the alley though, he collapsed beside him and Hanzo felt his own legs give out as well.

“McCree!” he shouted, worry flooding him as he shook the cowboy trying to wake him, but he wouldn’t be stirred. McCree was out cold and when he felt for a pulse, he found one, but it was faint. He willed his body to rise, to ignore the pain and carry McCree away from here before Doomfist came after them again, but the burns and scratches had taken their toll and he could feel something like poison running through his veins, unnatural and eating away at him from the inside.

The thing that drew his attention back to the alley was not the sound of an enraged heartbroken cry nor the call of someone out for blood. What drew his attention back instead was the silence. Sandā, Raitoningu, and Dixie all stood poised in the alley, broken, beaten, and bloody, with a fire in their eyes that said “I am willing to die to protect them.” The only other remaining in the alley was Doomfist, who crouched defeated over a pile of ash. All that was once Abaeze. When their gaze locked however, rising out of the ashes of grief and lost, was undiluted rage and hatred. All that gazed back at him was bloodlust as doomfist rose from the ashes and began to approach them again.

Hanzo thought this was going to be it, he had no arrows left and McCree was unconscious with no bullets left in Peacekeeper, but he knew some hand to hand combat. He knew he and the spirits stood no chance of defeating Doomfist as he lie McCree down on the ground and rose to face the man before him, but he figured they could at least try to hold out until help arrived. Even as his legs trembled and body ached, he would force himself to fight. The spirits and him could at least try and keep McCree safe for as long as they still drew breath. So there Hanzo stood, ignoring everything inside him that screamed for him to run and save his spirits and himself.


	33. T H E  D E V I L  W I T H  A  S M I L E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you're in a desperate situation, you need to make deals you never would have otherwise. Even if they may come back to bite you in the ass later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> I'm going to Texas for a writers conference with my mother. I will not be able to write as much as usual because of that or post at the usual time, so I've written this short little bit to hopefully tide you all over until NEXT Saturday when I will hopefully be able to write a much longer more plot progressing chapter. Please understand and I hope you all enjoy. :D

One second, that’s how long it felt like he had turned his back for and then when he turned back she was gone. Sensations had been numned since the “incident” and his body was far less responsive to physical stimuli, but in that moment he felt ice cold with dread as if he had taken a swan dive off a glacier into the swirling waters below with no protection against the elements. It felt  _ wrong _ . Everything about this place felt wrong, and Angela missing could only spell disaster for their mission.

**_“I’ve lost sight of Angela,”_ ** Genji whispered quietly into the communicator while the crowd was distracted by something up on one of the balconies. He didn’t particularly care what they were looking at, just where Angela had gone or, more likely, was taken to.

**_“Yeah, you’re not the only one having a rough time ninja,”_ ** Lúcio’s voice was clear, but quiet, not due to any technical failures, but most likely because he’s whispering.  **_“I have either a knife or gun to my back and I’m not willing to gamble which it is.”_ **

**_“We’d come help out, but our cover's blown too,”_ ** Pharah uttered as quiet as the other two, her voice calm and steady, though clearly she was concerned as there was a slight edge to her voice when she spoke.  **_“They’re leading Seventy-six, Rein, and I outside. Guess they don’t want to risk hurting their investors.”_ **

**_“The enemy appears to have not noticed us yet,”_ ** a voice he didn’t recognize at first, Satya, spoke calmly.  **_“Mei will head outside to aid you Pharah, Reinhardt, and Soldier. D.Va and I are making our way to you now Lúcio, try not to do anything stupid. We will keep an eye out for Angela as well.”_ **

**_“The others and I are on our way,”_ ** Winston answered their calls after a second of silence and Genji began to quickly weave through the crowd calling for Angela.  **_“It may be a while though, we’ve run into some of Talon. They must have known we were coming…”_ **

It’s as he is working his way through the crowds that he is stopped suddenly by a woman in a skull like mask with glowing purple marks. Her costume is rather unusual for the masquerade, seeming to better fit a Dios De Los Muertos party than anything. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and resting atop her shoulder in spirit form, was a little fox. The fox somehow managed to match it’s partners smug smile and aloof attitude.

“So amigo, I’ve got a favor to ask of you,” she spoke after a moment, making sure she had his full attention.

“I’m afraid I’m not taking request right now, nor am I your friend,” Genji replied curtly attempting to walk past the woman, but he froze when he heard her next few words.

“Well that’s a shame, Sparrow, because your little ‘angel,’ as I believe you call her, will be rather hard to retrieve without my help.” The ice in his veins turned to angry fires, but he forced himself to remain calm. He tried to recall his sensei's teachings and remind himself that becoming angry and violent wouldn’t bring him any closer to finding Angela.

“What do you want?” He asked slowly after a moment, turning to face the woman and her smug smile.

“That got your attention now didn’t it? You see, my employer has a vested interest in Eclipse and their tech and making sure your good doctor puts her talents to use for, well us,” the woman talked smooth and fast. She had the air of a silver tongued con artist, and with each word Genji grew more and more wary of doing anything this woman asked him to. “You see, my employer’s interest are not always my own and I’d rather not see your poor angels wings be clipped so… I help you find her and you owe me a favor. Not a bad deal right,  _ amigo _ ?”

“What’s this favor you want from me?” he tried to weigh his options. Could he find Angela without this woman's help? From the way she spoke they weren’t going to keep Angela around so there was some invisible clock counting down to when she’d be taken away to god knows where, and he had no way of knowing how much time was left or where she’d be taken to. On the other hand, being in this womans debt didn’t sit well with him.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to reveal that at a later date,” she spoke apologetically with that smirk still on her face saying she’s not at all sorry. “So Sparrow, your Angels time in this sinful world is running out. What do you choose?”

_ Master Genji…  _ Moriko’s voice came through softly, but clearly she was at a lost as for what they should do.

“I… Fine, I’ll owe you a favor,” he answered, making his deal with the devil.

“Good choice Amigo,” the woman spoke happily handing Genji a set of keys, three on a ring. “This one will help you free your angel, this one is for the poor girl guarding her, and this last one is a surprise. Your friend Furaha should be able to help you with that one. Oh by the way, Doomfist is looking to payback your brother and his little boyfriend for killing Abaeze, real stupid movie there, so watch out for him. Good luck ninja~” she sang merily, tapping his face mask and saying “boop” before she vanished.

“Wait— damn it!” Genji cursed and looked around, unsure where to go, until he say a paper skull lying on the floor in front of him, an arrow drawn on it. He followed his new friends clues, quickly sprinting through the crowd. He didn’t have much time to worry about the consequences of what he had just done.


	34. T H E  A N G E L  A N D  T H E  S P A R R O W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooooooo! It's up! :D The conference was a lot of fun and I think I learned a lot from it so hopefully future chapters can be even better! In the mean time, I hope this was worth the wait. :)

Angela was never a fan of violence and war. If she could, she would have loved to resolve all of the conflicts as peaceful as possible. So it pained her greatly to see what Eclipse and talon had done, not just to someone who was once her friend, but also the poor innocents they hurt in their search for power. Reaper had not harmed her, only threatened her with a gun to her back in order to lead her to a truck where Talia waited after putting some strange handcuffs on her.

She didn’t see much of Repear in the attire, but she could tell who he was. There was something familiar and heartbreaking in the way he spoke and acted, it brought up memories of someone she had buried and said her goodbyes to long ago. When she asked however, he simply informed her that while Talon and Eclipse would be happy to have her talents for themselves “accidents happen” and so she ceased that line of questioning before his trigger finger slipped.

He left her with Talia, saying he had an old friend he needed to see before vanishing, seeming to disintegrate into a sentient smog, racing down the road back to the building. Angela attempted to talk with Talia, try and reason with her or convince her to run with Angela away from Eclipse, but she merely stood there still as a statue and emotionless. She seemed like a cold statue, indicating for Angela to climb inside the truck.

She tried to think of a way out of it. She could try to run, but Talia would catch her easily and she could not defend herself with her hands bound like this. She could try and slip out of the cuffs and bide her time, but when she tried to relax her hands and slip them through the cuffs only grew tighter to a near painful degree. They were likely something of Eclipse, meant to make capturing test subjects and transporting them easier. She could summon Nadine, but she wouldn’t be able to do much. If she tried to ride her to safety she would likely fall, being unable to hold onto her. Perhaps Nadine could create a shield and protect them, but for how long? Would help arrive in time or would they be trapped until the barrier broke? Her time to think ran out as Talia shoved her into the truck, then she saw the driver.

“Moira?” she couldn’t tell if she spoke the name like a question or statement. She had not seen Moira in ages and they hadn’t exactly been close so when Overwatch fell, she lost what little contact she had with her. Moira greeted her with a tight lipped smile and hard eyes.

“Hello Angela, it’s been a long time now hasn’t it?” she looked out through the windshield  as the door behind Angela slammed shut.

“You’re with Talon now?” she questioned, attempting to find a comfortable position in the seat where her hands would be hidden from Moiras view. She began to feel around the edges as best as she could until she found it, a keyhole.

_ Perhaps there’s something in here you could use to try and pick it?  _ Nadine suggested worriedly. Angela did her best to discreetly look around the truck, trying to keep her intentions hidden, though she knew she had a terrible poker face. Moira would likely notice sooner rather than later.

“Yes, I chose to work with Talon because unlike Overwatch, they aren’t holding me back,” Moira glanced her way an amused smile replacing the tight lipped one. “There’s nothing in here for you to use to free yourself Angela. What do you take me for? An amature? Even if you could find something to try and pick the lock with, without the key you’d just be shocked.”

“I… see… so what does Talon want with me…?” Angela questioned, she already had a guess, but she needed a distraction, having remembered a  Wakizashi that Genji had given her to hide under her dress. She had told him she wouldn’t need it, but now she was thankful he had convinced her to take it. Angela hadn’t brought her pistol as it stuck out too much under the dress and couldn’t fit in the purse that came with the outfit. They hadn’t had time to find a bigger one before the incident so Genji, not wanting her to be defenseless, offered her one of his smaller blades to hide under the dress.

While she hated the idea of having to hurt someone, muchless someone she once… knew. She wouldn’t exactly call Moira a friend, but she doesn’t want her dead either. So while Moira spoke of their plans to use her research to further their own goals, she tried her best to subtly slide the blade out of its sheath, letting it slide down her leg under her dress towards the floor.

The minute the blade lightly tapped the floor Angela made her move. She quickly grabbed the blade, stabbing it into Moiras leg where she knew it wouldn’t cause any serious injuries, but would slow her down if she came after her. Angela was unskilled though, and couldn’t pull the blade out fast enough while Moira yelled for Talia, cursing at her as she quickly kicked the door open and began to run for it, summoning Nadine.

Her spirit appeared in a burst of light and with a slight sting of pain. The two ran alongside each other, quickly diving inside the building and slamming the door shut, only just moving aside in time as Talia’s claws stuck though the wood splintering it right where Angelas head had been moments before. Nadine tapped her horn against the door, creating a barrier that pushed Talia back, and Angela took the brief moment to survey her surroundings and activate her communicator.

**_“I’m being pursued, Nadine and I are hiding in some of the ruined buildings, but I don’t think we’ll be safe much longer,”_ ** she spoke already hearing Talia starting to tear through the barrier. She had to concentrate on helping Nadine keep it up and stop it from shattering, each strike on the shield tearing it open a little more despite the twos attempts to keep it strong. It burned with a dull ache in their bodies each time the barrier was struck so they could not keep it up forever, and Angela could hear the scraping of claws on the roof, noticing a chimney on the other end of the room where ash and soot was already starting to fall inside from being knocked loose.

**_“I’m on my way Angela, be careful,”_ ** Genji’s voice was a relief when she heard it over the coms. She was comforted knowing he was safe more than knowing help was on the way. So, she then decided to try figuring out a way to break the cuffs and hide from their attackers as the restraints likely had some kind of tracker on them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snarl followed by a scraping noise coming from the chimney. Amidst the ashes and smoke dropped a furious fossa, snarling and spitting at them with its eyes glowing unnaturally and metallic claws tapping on the stones. Behind her she heard the barrier and door break simultaneously as Talia managed to break in. Angela and Nadine sprint up the stairs of the home, their pursuers not far behind.

Without much time to come up with a plan, Angela ducked into one of studies, pushing a bookshelf in front of the door once Nadine came in and she shut the door. It wouldn’t hold them long, but perhaps it would long enough for them to escape. She saw a window, and Nadine quickly returned to her dormant form. Angela could no longer use her companions powers, but she didn’t need them right now. Opening the window and tying her dress up so that it was out of the way, Angela stood on the window sill, facing the roof of the house next to them.

Her heart pounded with fear in her chest as she told herself not to look down and braced to jump. “Genji and Hanzo do it all the time,” she reasoned, “how hard can it be? Just don’t look down.” The sound of the door shattering and fossa clawing over the bookshelf quickly outweighed her fear of the fall and she jumped. As it was with using the sword, Angela was not the most graceful when it came to this, but she managed. Clawing at the loose shingles as she slipped, she did manage to find a good grip and pull herself up, ignoring the sting of the scrapes she received.

Not having long, she ran along the rooftop as quickly, but carefully as she could. She soon heard Talia and the fossa jump after her, landing behind on the rooftop. The chase continued like that for what felt like hours to Angela, but was likely only a few minutes, as she lept from rooftop to rooftop with Talia and her fossa never far behind. Then she came to a dead end, a house facing a cliff. When she turned behind her was only Talia and her fossa blocking all other paths. She didn’t have her valkyrie suit, so she couldn’t glide. She backed away from them as they closed in until her foot almost slipped off the edge, then she saw him, gracefully racing along the rooftops as if he could fly, the sparrow.

Genji tackled Talia, the two rolling off the roof towards the alley below. Angela, forgetting about the fossa cried out for them, quickly running to the edge and looking down where she saw him wrestling with Talia, trying to pin the rabid girl down and reach something on the back of the helmet she wore. Angela caught the glint of something, keys, she realized. Then she heard the fossas war cry as it leapt down towards them. Not caring if it would hurt, that she couldn’t catch herself, or defend herself, Angela flung herself at the fossa colliding with it in midair.

She heard Genji briefly over the ear splitting roar before the fossa started to viciously slash at her, tearing her dress and spraying some scarlet blood on the wall and floor of the alleyway. Angela managed to hold the fossa back somewhat despite the cuffs, but only in preventing it from biting her neck, not scratching her. Then suddenly the fossa went still, no longer attacking her. She saw it in it’s eyes, the way the robotic harshness faded and instead they hazed with confusion. It looked towards Talia and Genji, Genji having somehow managed to take the helmet off leaving Talia comatose, and the fossa let out a weak animalistic chortle before fading into mist.

Genji was by her side in an instant, sitting her up carefully and using one of the three keys to remove the cuffs. He was speaking in rapid japanese that Angela really didn’t have the mental strength left to keep up with, so she instead brushed her hand softly around the side of his face mask smiling up at him. He grew silent for a moment, then held her tighter.

“What… were you thinking? You threw yourself at that fossa knowing you couldn’t protect yourself!” he seemed rather emotional, more so than he normally showed, though Angela really didn’t mind.

“I was thinking I wanted to keep you safe,” she replied looking down at her wounds. They were all superficial, only minor scrapes cuts and bruises. Even in that state the fossa obeyed orders, she was to be captured not killed.

“It’s my job to keep you safe angel,” Genji argued, helping her stand.

“I can protect you too sometimes,” she replied calmly. “I lost your Wakizashi, I’m sorry Genji.”

“You think I care about that?” his voice sounded lighter, clearly calming down as he hugged her tightly. “You’re far more important to me, if that blade kept you safe then it served its purpose. I don’t care if I never see it again as long as you’re alright.” Angela hugged him back tightly, emotionally and physically exhausted and a smile slowly crept onto her lips as she shuddered. In her sparrows arms she felt safe and she felt loved. Even if she thought it was one sided.

The two after making sure there was no imminent danger, then went to retrieve Talia. Angela planned on asking Genji later where he found those keys when they weren’t in the middle of an intense missio. Then they heard it over the coms, Hanzo and McCree were in serious trouble.


	35. D E A D  M E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No body can seem to stay dead can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I got sick for a few days. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you for your patience and understanding. ^^

Not wanting to cause a scene inside Jack, Reinhardt, and Pharah were being lead outside by Eclipse and Talon security. It didn’t take long for things to dissolve into utter chaos. All it took was for one of them to to handle Pharah a little too roughly once they were away from the building and Reinhardt easily managed to overwhelm them and start bashing their face in. The distraction gave Jack and Pharah enough time to grab their guns from the guards who took them and start fighting.

The chatter over the coms clued them into the fact things weren’t going too well inside so they were hoping to finish it quickly. It looked like they might have when their reinforcements began to arrive. Having Zenyatta, Orisa, Winston, and Ana assisting them made it much easier, but then the enemy reinforcements began to arrive. It was as if they’d been expecting them or some sort of fight given how quickly they arrived and how well prepared they were.

One of them actually managed to surprise Jack. All he had heard in warning was the hiss of a snake and then Bailey materialized behind him, biting the snake and tossing them aside roughly. Just as Jack turned to deal with the threat he saw him, somehow much worse off then when he last saw him.

He resembled one of the “savage” experiments as the Eclipse agents had taken to calling them. The ones that couldn’t survive the alterations and chemicals without going insane. Completely reduced to a primal and chaotic shell of who they once were, but this ghost of his past seemed in control somehow. Despite his ragged appearance, and crazed look in his eyes, he was still and composed, almost robotic. Jack quickly deduced it likely had to do with the helmet he wore, it seemed to resemble a mix of a skull and the mans spirit, the snake Bailey had protected him from. Other than that, the man had elongated canines that were coated in some kind of metal, and his skin seemed to be turning a unnatural and sickly greenish black. It even looked scaly from this distance. Then he saw his eyes, Cyril’s eyes that no longer resembled that of a humans, they were that unnatural gold color Caprice’s eyes would turn to and his pupils were slitted like the snakes.

He didn’t have time to try and reason with his old comrade, Cyril shot at him before he could even fully process who he was seeing. Instincts kicked in and Jack quickly sprinted for cover with Bailey close behind him. He could hear the snake quickly and almost silently creeping up on them. Jack didn’t want to kill his old friend, his mind raced trying to find a way out of this, but he didn’t have much time to think before Nyke was on Bailey. Jack didn’t have time to react, Nyke’s fangs just barely about to break Baileys skin, one bite from the venomous snake would be enough to kill, but for some reason Nyke stopped.

Bailey and Jack were frozen with the battle still raging around them. Glancing to Cyril, Jack saw Cyril had been about to shoot him, straight through the head, but he had also frozen. A giant Owl with white feathers around its face resembling a skull. Nyke dashed away from Bailey, not giving him any chance to retaliate. Nyke coiled around Cyril as he lowered his gun.

“Sorry Jackie, but you’re mine,” came a ghostly and gravelly voice behind him. In a hazy mix of smoke and ash he appeared behind him, Reaper. “Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Let’s finish this.”


	36. W H A T  W E  O N C E  W E R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about last chapter. I thankfully seem to have recovered and unless this sickness wants to be some weird two parter horror movie monster that just won't die I should be okay. Hope you all enjoy the update and thank you for every kudos/comment/bookmark, it really keeps me going to see somebody out there is enjoying this. :) Special thanks to SoulStealer1987 who has commented on nearly every chapter. You're amazing and I've loved chatting with you whether it's about plot stuff, a simple "oh shit," or the game. Y'all check them out! They have some good stories on the Elder Scrolls and Overwatch if you're interested.

In the second after he spoke Reaper instantly aimed his gun at Jack. Instincts took over and he quickly rolled away just in time to avoid the blast. Bailey quickly ran over to Jacks side, the fight with Cyril and Nyke completely forgotten. With his fur bristling and fangs bared Bailey stood between them. There seemed to be a hint of amusement in Reaper as he gazed down at the dog.

“Loyal to the end huh mut?” Just before Reaper could kill Bailey, Jack jumped him. It was probably the most foolish thing he had ever done, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to shoot Reaper. He could hear the owl screeching angrily and flapping nearby, but it was drowned out by Bailey’s barking and snarling.

Jack managed to wrestle the guns out of Reapers hands, but the other was stronger and soon managed to flip their positions beginning to pin Jack down. During their struggle he caught a glimpse of the owl screeching at Bailey, noticing that the owl seemed far to familiar. Then he realized just who the owl could have been and felt his heart climbing up his throat, though perhaps that was actually just Reaper starting to strangle him.

The wraith let out a humorless and cold laugh as he finally managed to hold Jack down, keeping one of his hands pinned down and using his free hand to start to crush Jacks throat. No matter how Jack twisted and turned he couldn’t break free. He could feel his breath leaving him and his vision turning black, faintly hearing Bailey wail in the distance.

“So long Jackie,” the way the voice spoke stirred a mix of emotions from Jack. The most prominent of which being anger and sadness. Using the last of his strength, he used his free hand to strike the wraith.

“You don’t get to call me that!” He spat as Reaper lost his balance, surprised by the hit. The hand around his throat loosened and he gasped for breath, managing to summon enough strength to kick Reaper off him. He stood and rubbed his throat, his hand bleeding from the hit, having cut himself on the mask.

“Funny,” Reaper responded as he rose turning to face Jack and he saw it, the mask chipped and crumbling to pieces on one side. “I thought I was the only one who was allowed to,  _ Jackie. _ ” Bits of the mask fell away and ice filled his veins.

“G… Gabe?” He questioned, unsure of if this was real or not. “How—” Before he could finish the question Gabriel vanished before his eyes in a haze of smoke. Jack looked around for him frantically, knowing Gabriel wasn’t one to run for a fight. He found him again, only a split second before he was knocked to the ground again with a rather powerful kick.

“I should ask you the same thing  _ Jackie _ ,” he speaks with far more venom and hatred than Jack had ever heard from him, even years ago that fateful night he thought he lost him for good. Before he could attempt to rise, Gabriel was on him again, pinning him down and pressing a gun to the back of his head. Jack went still, and looked over at Bailey, seeing his partner frozen with the owl’s talons around his neck. They were both screwed. “We both should have died that night, things would have been so much easier then.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack growled daring to turn his head to look back at him, not the mask he hid behind, but at Gabriel. Gazing into his cold eyes looking for something familiar in them. “I never took you for a coward Gabe—” Jack was cut off when Reaper struck him roughly with his shotgun. Jack could taste blood in his mouth, but he refused to back down. “You wish we had just died so this would all go away huh? Well guess what, we’re  _ still alive  _ and I  _ still believe in you _ . So stop it with this stupid fucking game.”

He looked back at him again, his eyes hard and cold as he again searched for the man behind the mask. The one that had protected him and his spirit animal in what was supposed to be their final moments. He was searching for the man that he had once considered a close friend, perhaps even something more. Just a glimpse of it was caught, something akin to regret or sorrow in the Reapers eyes.

“It’s not that simple Jackie. You can pretend everything will be like that perfect world you preached about to the crowd, but this world is  _ fucked. _ There isn’t a happy ending to all this and no way to fix  _ this _ , there’s no going back to  _ what we once were, _ ” even as he spoke Jack could feel the hesitation in Gabriels words, could feel him just slightly starting to lower his gun. Then he head it, an enraged battle cry of a belligerent german and grizzly bear.

“You’ll not take down our commander that easily!” Reinhardt bellowed angrily. Reapers attention snaps up from Jack to the incoming hammer strike, fangs and talons. He vanishes once again in a puff of smoke. The owl, Libitina let out a panicked screech as the grizzly quickly turned its attention to her and Bailey. She took off just as the grizzly’s claws began to rip through her tail feathers. “Coward! Come back and die like a man!” Reinhardt roared as Jack quickly stood and retrieved his gun looking for Gabriel. There was nothing and it seemed Eclipse and Talon’s forces were beginning to retreat.

Bailey quickly ran over, brushing against Jacks leg reassuringly as they surveyed the damage done. Their allies had fared as well as could be expected, especially with the reinforcements that arrived on both sides. Their fight was far from over, but it seemed they had a moment of respite.

Jack pet Bailey’s hear, ruffling his fur in an attempt to calm his nerves and racing heart. He’d had several close brushes with death before Reinhardt had managed to come help him and the shock of seeing his old friend after so long weighed heavy on his mind and heart. Then on the ground he saw the chunk of Reaper's mask he had broken off. He picked up one of the larger pieces, and stared at it for a moment, remembering what he saw behind the mask, what remained of his friend.  _ All _ that remained of him.

“Commander?” Reinhardt spoke softly as to not draw the attention of the others. “Is something wrong?”

“… No. Let’s move out. The others will still need help. The fights not over with yet soldier,” he turned without facing Reinhardt and went back to the building they had been lead out of. He didn’t know who had done  _ that _ to Gabriel, but he would find out and when he did,  _ they would have hell to pay. _


	37. P R E C I O U S  T O  M E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologizes for the very late (in the night) upload. Work, school, and writers block seem to be conspiring against me at the moment. I will still however try to stick to updating every Saturday. Thank you for your patience and understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we're not quiet done with shit hitting the fan. ;3

Taking a direct hit was not an option. At least, not from Doomfist gauntlet. It was with that mindset that Hanzo confronted Doomfist head on, playing defense the whole time. The one thing complicating that further being the fact he needed to keep Doomfist from reaching McCree. He also couldn’t rely on Sandā and Raitoningu since they were completely drained from that dragonstrike and the earlier battle. His only hope was to stall for time until help arrived or somehow find a way to take down Doomfist.

The first strike he managed to deflect, striking Doomfist arm and redirecting his hit to the side harmlessly, but the man was relentless and another punch was flying at him just as quickly. Hanzo tried to hold his ground and find a strategy, but he was already finding himself being pushed back further into the alley, step by step. He could hear groaning from McCree, thinking for a moment perhaps he would wake up soon and then they could run for it, or at least McCree could escape while Hanzo dealt with Doomfist.

His hopes of holding off long enough for that were quickly fading though. Each time he deflected it brought about a painful ache in his muscles and his cuts and burns stung with renewed ferocity. Doomfist however, seemed to only become more invigorated as the fight went on, his eyes frenzied with rage and the need to kill. To avenge his spirit. For a moment Hanzo thought he heard something, perhaps Genji on the rooftops or Winston leaping into battle. He took a chance to glance that way, hoping for any sign of their allies, but there was nothing and that had been his mistake.

Doomfist finally landed a solid hit on him, one that Hanzo had no choice but to try and block. When in a fight, your body may do its best to dull any pain you may feel until the fight is over. When Doomfist gauntlet connected with Hanzo’s arms however, all he could feel was the pain.

The agony shot up his arms like fire and there was a stinging in his chest. His ribs were most likely bruised, one arm fractured and the other certainly broken. The blow knocked him back a fair distance, easily could have taken him down entirely if he hadn’t braced himself the second before. His broken arm now dangeled uselessly at his side while he panted and braced himself for another attack, one he knew he wouldn’t last against. Doomfist seemed to know this as well, already drawing back to deliver the final blow.

“Your fights… with me!” McCree managed to cough out between pants. Glancing back at him, Hanzo could see the sorry state he was in more than ever. Lying there broken and bloody, but with a fire in his eyes. Doomfist glanced from McCree to Hanzo, a sadistic smile creeping onto his face.

“I see… perhaps my revenge won’t involve killing  _ you _ cowboy,” Hanzo couldn’t quiet piece together what Doomfist was impling, his vision already spotty and fading as his body tried desperately to fight against the exhaustion threatening to drag him into unconsciousness.

“Don’t you fucking dare—” McCree yelled angrily, attempting to rise only to have his own body betray him and collapse under him.

“You took away my spirit, my partner, someone  _ precious to me, _ ” Before Hanzo realized it there was a hand around his throat and he was lifted off the ground, his vision now going black from a lack of oxygen and his exhaustion. “It’s only fair I take away something  _ precious _ to  _ you.” _

“Put him down—” McCree started to cry out in a mix of rage and fear. Hanzo could feel the crushing weight on his windpipe. Doomfist was taunting them now, he could very easily snap Hanzo’s neck, collapse his windpipe entirely if he wished, but he was dragging it out. Then Hanzo found himself suddenly dropped, the ground rushing up to met him as he gasped for air. McCree drug himself over to his side as fast as he could, and then the two looked up to see what had saved them.

“Keep your  _ filthy _ hands off my  _ brother _ ,” Genji spoke coldly in a way Hanzo had never heard him speak before. Even behind his visor, Hanzo could see the murderous look in his eyes. His gaze flickering to Doomfist he could now see the large gash on the man's arm and the blood dripping from Genji’s blade.

“Genji—?” Hanzo managed to question before falling into another coughing fit. McCree trying to help soothe him. Then he heard it, the glorious sound of their other allies rushing in. Mercy, apparently having been left by Genji on the rooftops for safety, was already rapidly climbing down to aid them. Pharah, Jack, Tezera, and Ana all had their guns aimed at Doomfist. Reinhardt looked ready to charge in and smash Doomfist into the ground along with Winston. Zenyatta had already sent one of his healing orbs to them and Hanzo watched it for a moment as it miraculously, but slowly healed McCree’s wounds. Orisa seemed ready to go on the offensive or defensive, ready to fire at Doomfist or rush in to aid the injured. Tracer, Symmetra, Mei, and Zarya had also joined, each aiding to block the exit and training their weapons on Doomfist. Lastly there was Lúcio, riding atop of D.Va’s mech.

Doomfist looked infuriated, glancing to each corner of the alley rapidly his eyes hazed with bloodlust. He was like a trapped animal, completely unpredictable and deadly in the right circumstances. Hanzo had no idea if he would try to finish them off or run or both. Then there was a burst of flame in the sky and the sound of helicopter blades spinning and the last thing Hanzo wanted to see that night appeared hovering over them all tauntingly, with a devilish smile on his face.


	38. H E S I T A T I O N / L O S T  L O V E

It hadn’t taken Dr. Furaha long to find him. It wasn’t like he was hiding in the first place. She thought she was prepared for it. She had seen it happening over the years. She had seen his descent and no matter how hard she tried she hadn’t been able to stop him from going further down into that darkness. All it took was that one earth shattering shove to push them both over… but she had grabbed the ledge while the man she once loved disappeared into that void.

So now here she stood, before her husband, after years of running. It wasn’t the idyllic meeting she had dreamed in the past, one where they embraced tearfully and made up after all the terrible things that had happened to them because of the omnic crisis. No, here she stood staring at him with a gun aimed at his heart.

In the time it took her to reach him his emotions hadn’t changed much from when he first saw her in the crowd. He was angry, he was betrayed, he was heartbroken, but behind it all she could still see he was happy to see her. Even though he hid it behind the wiry smile and the mask of a jester and plague doctor.

“If I had known you were coming  _ dear _ I would have brought flowers and chocolates,” Aiolos spat the endearment out like poison as his lips curled into a sneer. “To what do I owe the honor of  _ seeing you? _ ” Her hands trembled slightly before she steeled her nerves. She had to do it. She  _ had to kill him _ .

“You know why I’m here, mpenzi…” She referred to him as mpenzi more so out of habit than anything else. It had been a long time since they were… better, but still in that time she couldn’t stop remembering the man he once was. The one she had fallen in love with.

“Ah right,” Aiolos uttered coldly as he began to advance towards Furaha, despite the fact she never took the gun off her. “You still cling to those foolish ideals. You  _ still _ want to keep  **_them safe?_ ** ” He stopped walking towards her the moment she fired. She hadn’t shot him, she couldn’t bring herself to and at the last second turned the gun slightly so the bullet instead flew past him. Despite the fact she knew she couldn’t shoot him, she needed to keep him away. So she quickly readied the next shot aiming the gun back at him.

“You stay away from me…”  she spoke with far more confidence than she felt. Even with the comfort her Spirit provided, she still felt cold and terrified. “I’m going to turn you in to Overwatch. They’re going to deal with you and make sure you never hurt anyone else  _ ever again _ .” Aiolos laughed at that, a humorless and dark laugh that rung empty in the alcove they were in. 

“Same way they stopped me last time? If you truly wanted to stop me,” Aiolos walked right up to her, until the gun was pressed into his suit, no way she could miss then. “You’ll  _ have _ to kill me. As long as I’m alive, I’m not going to stop  _ my work _ ,  **_our work_ ** . I will not let what happened to us happen to who knows how many others when  **_they_ ** attack again.” She knew he was right, she knew she had to do it. She  _ knew _ he would never stop.

_ She, _ hadn’t wanted to. Furaha had felt the same anger, the same desire for revenge. She had wanted the same thing as him at the start, to prepare for the next crisis after all they had lost to the first. Their differences emerged though in their practices during their experiments. She hadn’t wanted to cause any harm and he wanted to advance as fast as possible. “By any means necessary.”

“I’ve lost enough to the crisis already,” she pleaded as the tears welled up in her eyes. “Please don’t make me lose you too…” His eyes seemed to go soft in that moment. For that second she caught a glimpse of the man she once loved. He smiled slightly, but sincerely for a second.

“You won’t lose me too,” He assured her before pulling her closer as she dropped her gun. That was her mistake, her hesitation and letting him get close. His grip suddenly turned like iron and she couldn’t breathe. It felt as if she was being constricted by a giant snake, and she could see it, his spirit, coiled around them tightly. “And I won’t lose you again.”

She tried desperately to escape. She tried to break his grip, but it only tightened and each minute her breathe slipped out without any air coming in to replace it. Her vision was speckled with black and for a moment she thought he was going to kill her. As her consciousness faded she felt his grip loosen just enough so she could breathe as she passed out.

*           * *

“Well, it seems that You’ve gotten yourself into quite the mess, Akande,” Aiolos taunted as Doomfist leaped into the copter beside him while agent Phoenix distracted the wounded Overwatch members below.

_ “Do not test me now  _ **_doctor,_ ** _ ” _ Akande growled in warning before taking a seat. Turning his attention back to the battlefield, Aiolos surveyed the group looking for his little runaways. Sadly, it seemed Wolf had managed to steal Puma and Talia from them.

“Everyone of our investors has made it a safe distance?” Aiolos questioned Cyril, who was piloting the helicopter. Cyril nodded and confirmed that all had made it out of the blast radius. “Alright then, I believe that’s your cue Rat.” Aiolos spoke into the communicator. It truly was amusing watching the proud Overwatch operatives trying so hard to avoid Itzal’s flames while thinking of a way to bring them down without harming them.

Junkrat followed the orders without hesitation, the helmets working like a charm. They completely nullified any defiance and freewill of the wearer while leaving their “gifts” in tact for use. Even so, Junkrat didn’t need his spirits talent for this part of the job. He walked to the edge, a tossed out their little presents for Overwatch as the helicopter started to fly away. Seeing the recognition of the bomb in their eyes and the sudden panic to run and find shelter was glorious. The bomb went off on impact and Aiolos couldn’t see through the smoke what was left of them. He didn’t really care though, he had what he wanted.

When they tried to take off however, there was a problem. The helicopter suddenly lurched, Aiolos nearly falling out if he hadn’t grabbed the handrail. Looking to see what was the problem, he saw a hook on one of the Helicopters legs and below a massive man holding the chain attached to the hook. The man, Roadhog from what he recalled of Junkrat’s file, began to slowly tug on the chain dragging them down.

“Hmp, your old friend seems to want to have you back Rat. Why not give him your response?” Aiolos spoke calmly as Junkrat pulled out another bomb. Aiolos revealed in the shock that emanated from Roadhogs posture, wishing he could see his face behind that mask as Junkrat threw the bomb down at him. Forced to let go and seek shelter, the helicopter was able to take off at a safe range, the second explosion ringing out loudly and the heat wave washing over them.

“Where to Dr. Aiolos?” Cyril questioned as they flew over the forest.

“Head to the black forest base,” he ordered while taking his seat next to the still unconscious Dr. Furaha. She was now on some rather strong medication to keep her docile for the flight over. “We’ve got a  _ lot _ of work to do and I’m looking forward to finishing our big project now that we have Dr. Furaha back.”


	39. D I S S I P A T I N G  H O P E

They had been so close. So close to saving their friends, so close to ending the fight with Eclipse, and so close to death. McCree could have wept with joy if he wasn’t so exhausted when their teammates had shown up to save them. He had thought that Doomfist was going to kill Hanzo right in front of him and that he couldn’t do anything about it. He had felt useless again, remembering the night he almost lost Dixie and what Talia had told him. He felt weak.

For just a moment after their friends arrived he felt safe. Even though he knew they were still very much at risk, he and Hanzo were still too close to Doomfist. Even so in that moment he somehow felt it would all be okay. Then Aiolos arrived in that Helicopter. He was reminded they hadn’t saved everyone when he saw Itzal, still under Eclipse’s control and somewhere just in the back he caught a glimpse of Dr. Furaha. Then they dropped the bombs on them once Doomfist had made it into the Helicopter.

He’ll never know where he or Hanzo found the strength left in them to move, but they did. With Angela and Genji’s aid they made it away from the center of that explosion. It still hit them in the end. McCree’s mind raced in the aftermath while his ears rung with a high pitched intensity. They had been knocked off their feet and seperated. Some rubble had landed on him trapping him. Not that he thought he could walk again even if it wasn’t. His mind was exhausted and still running on overdrive. The explosion brought back a lot of bad memories along with the pain.

A blue outline caught his eye and when he turned his head slightly he could see Satya taking down a shield made of light. She had only managed to make around herself, D.Va, Tracer, Mei, Zarya, Lúcio, Jack, Reinhardt, Winston, Orisa, Tezera, Pharah, and Ana. It clearly strained her quite a bit, and he could faintly see her spirit, a beautiful bowerbird with a blue sheen to his feathers, circling the barrier as if to reinforce it before returning to her when it’s dropped. As soon as it was down, it didn’t take long for Reinhardt to rush to his side picking the chunk of stone off him. Ana and Jack weren’t far behind and drug him out from under the rubble while Rein held it up. He could feel his body about to give out, but he had to know the others were okay. Not too far away he could see Tezera assisting Pharah with pulling Mercy out from under some debris. Winston and Orisa were also digging through some rubble, soon finding Genji. Genji wasn’t moving, but the lights were still on as the machinery struggled to keep him alive. Then he saw the scrap of golden fabric in the rubble.

“Hanzo—” McCree cried out between a coughing fit and tried to get out of Ana and Jack’s hold. They easily restrained him despite his efforts though. He was completely out of it, worn both physically and mentally and despite his best efforts, his vision was going black and his body giving out entirely. With his remaining strength he tried to use his ability to see spirits to spot Sandā or Raitoningu in the rubble, even the faintest glow of their tattoos would have been enough, but he saw nothing. His fear and worry grew, but in those last few moments he found a little relief. In those last few seconds as they begun to drag him away to the transport, he saw Reinhardt, Orisa, and D.Va move aside the debris and caught a glimpse of Hanzo before he finally lost himself to the fatigue.

*           * *

McCree awoke to the all too familiar sight of the infirmary and a heaviness on his chest that almost made him worry he was being suffocated. He groaned for a moment, slowly opening his eyes to a blue mass lying on his chest and piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He instantly recognized it as Raitoningu and felt a wave of relief, knowing if he was still here that meant Hanzo was still alive. Seeming content to know he was awake, Raitoningu roared suddenly, a sound that seemed jarring and loud to McCree at first, before he realized it was probably just because his body was still adjusting and waking up.

“Finally awake now, fool?” A tired voice called. Turning his head ever so slightly, finding it difficult as his neck had a brace around it, he saw Hanzo resting in a bed beside his. The stoic archer resembled a mummy given how many bandages and cast he had. Somehow though, he still looked as proud and stubborn as ever, despite all that and Dixie curled up in his lap.

“I wake up to you callin’ me names? Now that ain’t too nice darlin’,” McCree spoke with an ache in his voice, realizing how parched he was. Raitoningu moved back slightly as McCree adjusted himself as much as his bandages and cast would allow, which wasn’t much, but he still remained as close as he could.

“I’m sorry about him,” Hanzo’s voice cut through McCree’s thoughts as he reached for a glass of water beside the bed, finding it hard to drink though still managing to get it down. “He and Sandā wouldn’t seem to leave you alone the whole time.” Speaking of Sandā, McCree began to wonder where the other dragon was. He didn’t have to wonder long before Sandā appeared in a brilliant flash of light, quickly running to his bedside and placing his front paws on the bed. Clearly he wanted to climb on as well, but the bed was already too crowded with McCree and Raitoningu.

“They’re fine,” McCree spoke a little more easily now and took a moment to pet each dragon. “I’m guessing Dixie did the same for you?” He questioned as he looked back over at Hanzo.

“Something like that,” Hanzo replied while calmly stroking Dixie’s fur, watching her chest rise and fall. “I think they were worried we would die.”

“Hell, _I_ was worried we were gonna die,” McCree commented while Sandā and Raitoningu roared at each other, likely arguing who got to be on the bed. “Angel must have worked overtime to pull that miracle off.”

“Not just for us,” Hanzo replied with a dejected tone. “We were simply the only ones she needed to keep here after the first week.”

“ _Week?_ McCree asked stunned. “We’ve been out that long?” Hanzo smiled sadly.

“A little longer actually… You can thank your angel later for the miracle that your brain still functions as well as it used to. Well… as well as your brain can run.” Hanzo was joking, but something seemed off, like he was avoiding something.

“Han, what happened…?” He went straight to the point this time. Beating around the bush didn’t seem right in this situation. What good would it do them to act like this was just another fight gone wrong? To pretend they could just brush this one off and head onword like nothing ever happened?

“What happened…? We failed to recover Itzal and Talia. Soldier Seventy-six, Ana, and Tezera say that Eclipse also has one of their old friends Cyril. Speaking of, Eclipse also has Dr. Furaha and can now finish their ‘project.’ Imagine what they could do now with her, far worse things than what they’ve done so far. Did I also forget the part where we almost _died?_ Not just us, Those bombs almost took out Genji and Angela. I’m amazed she’s managed to continue her work despite her own injures—” Hanzo rattled off more and more of his account of what happened.

“I think I get it Han,” McCree interrupted as calmly as he could. The two sat in silence for a moment. Even Sandā and Raitoningu had calmed their squabbling, but somehow to McCree, the silence was worse than the noise. He wanted to say something, to make it better or joke, but he had nothing. He couldn’t think of anyway to spin this into a little bump in the road. “Damn it… we’re absolutely fucked.”

“... Maybe not,” Hanzo uttered after a moment. “Wolf… I still don’t trust him fully, but he’s said he’ll help us take them down.”

“Well good for him, but we’re kind of up shit creek here. They have Dr. Furaha and the kids. There’s no way in hell that they’re gonna be somewhere easy to find or at any of the old bases and we don’t really have a way of finding them,” as he spoke, Sandā nuzzled his head against the palm of his hand. He calmed himself and simply stroked the dragon again.

“Wolf said he could take us right to their main base,” Dixie had awoken, yawning quietly before rolling onto her back as Hanzo spoke.

“Thought you didn’t trust him?” McCree questioned while switching to pet Raitoningu who seemed to be growing increasingly jealous.

“I don’t, but I know he’s our best chance at finding them before things get… worse,” he finished after a moment. McCree watched perplexed as Dixie allowed Hanzo to rub her stomach. She never let anyone touch her stomach, not even McCree.

“After all this, you want to go out drinking again?” McCree couldn’t bring himself to look at Hanzo as he asked it, so he simply stared at the ceiling while Sandā finally grew impatient and climbed onto the bed with him and Raitoningu. It was like having two heavy and large cats, but when he thought about it McCree decided he liked cats. At least, if they were like these two. Raitoningu grumbled in annoyance at his twin before moving over making things a little more comfortable.

“... Hmp, only if you’re paying,” Hanzo replied after a moment.

“Fair enough, I do owe you for saving my sorry ass so many times.”


	40. O V E R C A S T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today I'm working from 11am-11pm thus this chapter is significantly shorter than I want it to be. Hopefully it will be enough for now. ^^ We're closing in on the last major event in the story! Hope you all are still enjoying and thank you for sticking with me this long!

Time wasn’t something they had a lot of, but the amount of injured they had and the severity of those injuries made it so they didn’t really have a choice. It drove Wolf a little mad honestly. He _hated_ sitting on the sidelines. Especially while his packmates were in trouble. He knew that was what Dr. Aiolos intended. He wanted him to become attached to the packmates he gave him so he could use them against Wolf if he ever became… _defiant_ . Sadly that had backfired on him, instead giving Wolf a reason _to be defiant_.

He remembered the day he met the doctor. It had been while he was visiting Eichenwalde reminiscing about his past and searching for his old home. Wolf had lived in Eichenwalde when he was just a child with his parents when they were evacuated during the crisis. He had been too young to really understand what was going on at the time. His parents died not long after the crisis and that’s why he had gone back.

He had looked up to the crusaders, to Overwatch as well. He admired the unity and camaraderie they had. He wanted to be strong like them, to protect those he cared about. He even tried to for a while, before becoming disillusioned with the level of greed and corruption that permeated from every organization he went to. Everytime he went to do good for the sake of protecting those he cared for, there was always someone that wanted to use them, to use him. Eventually he gave up. He had actually gone back to Eichenwald intending to see what he considered to be “the last true heros” before he died. He knew just where he would do it too, a lovely cliff looking over the fields below with the stream cutting through.

By no means a heroic demise, but he had nothing left at that point. He had no family and everything he cared for had been wrenched from his hands regardless of how hard he clung to them. No matter how hard he tried to change the world, to bring about true heros once more, it seemed a pointless endeavor. It was there that he met him, another man visiting the old heros.

Dr. Aiolos won Wolf over with stories of his own desire for the return of true heros. He spoke of how greed, hatred, and many other corruptions had ruined organizations he had been a part of. Then Dr. Aiolos told him that he could help find him a new pack, something to live for, and help him become stronger so he could protect them and become a “true hero.” He told Wolf that together they would punish the false heros and bring about a new era and a better world.

Of course Wolf quickly woke from that dream not long after Dr. Aiolos brought him to Eclipse and the experiments began. Wolf fell into despair and for a while he went back to his original intentions of ending it all, but it never worked. Eclipse always stopped him one way or another. With restraints, shocks, drugs, or any other twisted method they could think of, they would harm Wolf, but never kill him. He was there new “masterpiece” and “hero” as Dr. Aiolos often called him mockingly.

He allowed himself to become what Eclipse wanted. He was obedient, he killed when he was ordered to, and he no longer tried to escape. Wolf even left his old name behind, taking up the one Eclipse had given him. Even now when he tried to think on it, he could barely remember his old name and it feels like the name of a stranger.

Despite all this, when they asked Wolf to harm children, he could never bring himself to do it. He would slaughter anyone else they brought to him, but never a child. That’s how they ended up giving him Talia. She had been one of their “disappointments.” The experiments done on her didn’t fail like the rest or drive her to madness, they just could simply no longer improve her. Thus, Eclipse utilitarian policy came in, “if we have no further need/use of you then we get rid of you.” They had brought her to Wolf as a test, told him to tear her apart while she was restrained. He refused and then just before one of the guards offed Talia for him, Dr. Aiolos had a brilliant idea. The idea to give him a pack.

It is both his strength and his weakness and he knows it well. When his pack is threatened, there is nothing Wolf wouldn’t do to protect them, to save them. If he couldn’t protect them by being a hero, then he’d allow himself to be a villain, if he had to starve himself so that his pack was well fed then he would, and if he had to fight and get himself killed in order to protect them he would.

Now it was different. Now he was free, but some of his pack were still in Eclipses chains. He would come to free them when he could. For now though, he had to wait and try to ear Overwatch’s trust. At the very least, they trusted him enough now to not be watched all the time. That is, now they just leave the AI, “Athena,” to watch over him.

It had at least given him a little more freedom. He had time to watch the view of the sea and could come visit Talia and Caprice whenever he wished, so long as Dr. Ziegler was there to supervise visits. Caprice had woken up a few days ago, her “motor functions” were a little off, but otherwise she appeared to be unharmed by the invasive helmets Eclipse had made. At least that’s what they thought until they found out she now had significant difficulty summoning Sike, more than usual. It also appeared that her and Sike’s “gift” was far weaker and caused a greater strain on the two.

Talia still hadn’t awoken from the coma like state and it was likely she wouldn't for some time. As far as they could tell, she was fine. They still expected her to have similar difficulties as Caprice when she awoke though.

The only other comfort Wolf could find in this mess aside from all that was that now soldier Seventy-six and the other pseudo leaders were soon to hold a meeting with him to discuss their plan of attack. They’re coming for Eclipse’s home base next. This time they don’t plan on holding back either. Wolf is determined that one way or another he will rescue his packmates and watch Eclipse burn, even if it cost him his life.


	41. D A R K  C L O U D S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing but Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I kept going back and forth with myself about if I should jump straight into the action or have a little more buildup. Went with the build up. Hope you guys enjoy!

Time and time again, he would dream. Often it was of blood soaked fields and corpses. He would dream of screams, wails, funerals, and horrors in the night he had no name for. It was for this reason that Seps hated to dream. He had grown used to it mind you, working for Eclipse made it so you  _ had _ to be used to it. No, the only reason he disliked it was because he never felt rested after he dreamed.

Tonight however, his dreamed seemed plagued by these odd people he had seen weeks before. They called out to him, distant and echoing through a black void. He tried to focus on two, one he recognized as Reaper. He wasn’t sure  _ how _ he knew it was Reaper, though the man looked nothing like the fearsome decaying wraith, but he was sure that he was Reaper. Next to him was another man he made out as the one Reaper wanted to himself.

He seemed wrong though. In his subconscious, like an itch he couldn’t scratch the man seemed to flicker between the one he fought in present day and a golden haired youth. He couldn’t make sense of it though. He didn’t know where he had seen him before or why they felt so familiar. They were both yelling something out to them before being swallowed by coffins and buried in the ground.

Tombstones erupted forth from where they were buried and Seps tried to make sense of it. He tried to understand why, he hadn’t killed the golden haired man had he? Reaper was certainly still alive, so why was he seeing this? Around him the wails grew louder and when he looked up all around him were people dressed in black. He didn’t remember this. It made his head hurt to see this.

Then he saw her, standing in the distance with tears in her eyes hidden in the back of the crowd. Her face was hidden by a veil, but he could see her emerald eyes underneath. They felt so familiar. He felt like he had to see her, he didn’t know why. He started to walk to her, but a tight grip on his arm stopped him.

“Come along now, Seps. We’ve seen enough,” Dr. Aiolos told him calmly. Seps nodded, he didn’t know why they were there anyway. He didn’t remember any of it, at least, not anything before he woke in the hospital with Dr. Aiolos. As he was following the doctor away from the funeral he began to hear a ghostly voice calling his name, wait… was it his name?

“Ril… Cy… Cyril… You promised… Cyril, you promised.” He looked back and the funeral was gone. It was only trenches and bodies. Everything reeked of death and he couldn’t find the source of the voice. When he stopped the grip on his arm tightened and he felt suffocated. He looked back to see Dr. Aiolos cold gaze as he felt pricks all along his arm. His head hurt even more, he couldn’t remember. He wasn’t allowed to.

“Forget it, Seps. Nothing is important before this point.  _ Nothing _ .”

He woke suddenly in a cold sweat. There was nothing. Nothing, but Eclipse.

*           * *

He was needed to help guard her, Dr. Furaha. Dr. Aiolos worried she would try and run away again so he was told to supervise her. The machine was almost ready and the Doctor seemed eager to continue their work. Their craft was almost perfected. Soon for the whole world there would be nothing but Eclipse.

“Please, Cyril, you have to remember something,” he lost track of how long it had been since Dr. Furaha had been begging him to help her. To remember a life that never was. There was nothing but Eclipse.

“Save your breath dear, he’s perfectly reprogramed. You’ll lose your voice if you keep that up,” Dr. Aiolos spoke calmly while watching the workers finish construction of their masterpiece. “We’re going to need it later too, since you’ll be helping us find new members for our family.”

“You know this isn’t what she’d want—” As soon as she mentioned her, Dr. Aiolos spirit coiled around Dr. Furaha tightly, a “loving embrace” as Dr. Aiolos put it.

“Well she’s not here to tell us what she would have wanted now is she? Besides, her parents would know best,” Dr. Aiolos spoke with a edge to his cool voice to silence further questioning. A doctor came over, informing Dr. Aiolos that it was finished. Seps job was now to escort Dr. Furaha back to her room, they were going to test it out on another who showed similar powers as Dr. Furaha, but wasn’t as valuable. While they were on their way back, the power short circuited for a moment and a horrible scream echoed throughout the building like something out of Seps dreams. Dr. Furaha was crying when he left, begging him to remember. When would she learn that there was nothing but Eclipse?


	42. B E F O R E  T H E  S T O R M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update last Saturday! I got a little sick and swamped with work, plus I heavily debated about if this should be the next chapter or not, but in the end I obviously decided to go ahead and have it be the next one.

Sometimes he forgot why he did this. Sometimes he forgot his resolve and simply wanted to find some dark corner to rot in until the reaper came to whisk him away into that fiery inferno he was sure awaited him on the other side. He had no delusion that he was a “good man.” He might have been at one point, but since he lost them he hadn’t been the same.

It was at times like this that he liked to look at their old photo to remind himself why he did it. Why it was like this and why their work must be done. He could remind himself of her bright smile, beautiful brown eyes that were just like her mothers, and her boundless energy. Sometimes he would cry when looking back at it. People who knew would tell him that he should move on. He couldn’t move on because if he moved on he might forget his anger, he’d forget his resolve.

*           * *

 

_ The children of the dark sing along to the wolf song _

_ With the moon glowing bright at night _

_ And all the stars twinkling in the sky _

_ Little pup, won’t you come out and play tonight? _

 

He awoke to his daughters singing as he did so many nights. Working the graveyard shift at the hospital made it so he slept most of the day away while his wife worked, but some nights he could stay up to take care of their lovely daughter. Tonight he had been too tired and after making sure his stubborn little wolf cub ate her lunch, he had fallen asleep at the couch while they watched a movie.

It seemed now Lupa had taken to dressing herself u like a tribal princess and dancing with her spirit. The poor wolf pup having to hop awkwardly on it’s hindpaws to keep up with the little girls dancing while she held the pups front paws. Sometimes he wondered if his wife had some psychic ability other than seeing what potential spirit animals a person may have since she was the one who insisted they named their daughter Lupa.

 

_ There’s wild bunnies to chase and a river to play in, _

_ Little pup please come out and see the dawn! _

_ The skies are pink and blue as the night fades away _

_ Oh little pup come and play some other day! _

 

“Lupa, give the poor thing a rest,” he spoke softly with a smile and stretched out his aching muscles. Realizing he was awake, Lupa carefully set the pup back down on all fours before jumping on her father, hugging him tightly.

“Papa you’re awake! Can we play some now?” she always asked him to play before work. He knew it was because she didn’t want him to leave. Sometimes he’d oblige and tolerate being late to work and getting scolded by his boss just to have a chance to see his daughters smile and hear her laughter a little longer. A glance at the clock told him he’d have no time to play tonight. Not if he wanted to keep his job.

“Ah, I’m sorry Lupa, but maybe another night,” he replied after a moment. Seeing her smile fall and her eyes well up with tears he quickly followed it up with, “we can go see a movie at a theater next time if you like. You can even bring a friend.” That seemed to cheer her up. She rubbed her eyes and her spirit bounced excitedly yipping happily.

“You won’t fall asleep this time papa?” She questioned worriedly, pouting a little. “It won’t be any fun if you’re snoring the whole time!”

“I don’t snore—” he argued, but the tired smile never left his face. “And I promise I won’t snore.”

“Okay, then the friend I wanna bring is momma!” Lupa decided it instantly as if she had known from the moment he suggested going to the theater who she wanted to bring. The suggestions of having his wife come gave him pause though. She was a busy woman, working almost the whole day. Usually he only saw her at breakfast, when he got home, and at night, when she got home. The only other times they were really able to spend with each other and Lupa was on vacations and even then it was rare theirs would sync up.

“Lupa, I don’t know that momma will be able to—”

“If I’ll be able to what?” A tired voice asked from the doorway. Lupa’s spirit, Fluffy as she called him, ran over yipping happily. He was soon followed by Lupa who squealed happily, eagerly hopping off the couch to run into her mother's arms.

“Momma, come to the movies with papa and me!” she asked instantly. At his wife’s questioning gaze over their daughters head, he simply smiled awkwardly and shrugged. He mouthed “I didn’t think it through” and she shook her head smiling.

“Sure, why not? It has been a long time since we did something as a family.” That seemed to make Lupa the happiest child on the planet from the way she yelled happily, hugging Fluffy, then her mother, before running back to him and giving him a bone crushing hug, all the while a chorus of “thank you” came one after the other. When she let him go, he grabbed his coat from the back of the couch sliding it on.

“You two can pick out the movie, papa has to go to work.” He kissed Lupa on the head the two exchanging their goodbyes before he went to his wife. The two shared a quick kiss and regretful smile before he was out the door into that cold night.

His work didn’t often have a lot of excitement behind it. Prosthetic limbs had come a long way already and all he and the other doctors seemed to do was make just minor functionality and quality of life changes. The only ones that were kind of exciting was when they worked on a spirit. It was a heavily regulated and limited practice, since spirits were still something not really understood. Everyone has their own mythology, science, and “rules” for spirits so there is no one conclusive set of “guidelines” for how to take care of a severely injured spirit. Some places even outright banned operating on spirits.

Today though, they had a simple case of a spirit, a golden retriever, that had lost a leg in a farming accident. Prosthetic limbs for domesticated animals were very easy to make so he was able to think of his family as he worked. He thought of what movie his daughter might pick, he thought perhaps a superhero movie. Maybe one about Overwatch since she seemed to idealize the group. He also thought about his wife, he wanted to do something special since they were going to be together again for an extended time. He decided to pick up some flowers for her and perhaps some chocolates. It’d be cheesy, but he knew she liked those corny romantic gestures. It was how he’d won her over after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room. He took a moment to glance over his shoulder seeing a Omnic, one of the staff assistants. Having two sets of arms did make it a lot easier to move some of necessary equipment and operate on patients. He figured they had come here to check on the progress.

“It’s almost done, just give me a few more minutes,” he told them, turning his attention back to the prosthetic leg.

“Very well doctor,” they replied and he heard footsteps, but they weren’t going away, they were coming towards him. He felt chills down his spin, unsure for a moment why. It just felt wrong. To ease his nerves he took another look, just to remind himself that there was no threat, to see the Omnic advancing on him holding four scalpels.

“What are you—” he started to ask when they slashed one of the scalpels at him. Unable to dodge it, he managed to grab their wrist. His heart rate skyrocketed as they jabed at him with their other hand, the scalpel piercing his side.

“We are servants no longer doctor,” the Omnic said coldly. There was a stinging sensation along his face, and he couldn’t open one of his eyes. He was frozen in terror, unable to act, but his spirit wasn’t. The titanoboa had encircled the omnic within seconds, prying them off of Dr. Aiolos and it’s jaws opened wide as it bite down on the Omnic’s head, twisting until the head popped off. Aiolos clutched his side and tried to wipe the blood from his eye, but it just stung like hell so he gave up hope of trying to quickly fix it.

“W-what the hell…” he uttered worriedly. “H-Help—” He began to yell, but outside in the halls he could now hear the sounds of fighting, so he quickly quieted himself. His spirit left the Omnic’s broken body, sliding over to him and helping him stand up straight. The crept to the door and waited until the fighting went further down the hall before Aiolos poked his head out.

The hall was covered in blood and wiring. There were a few bodies, a doctor, two nurses, three Omnics, and one guard. Aiolos heart clenched with fear and for a horrible moment he prayed it was only happening at the hospital. He went to the guards body first, they had taken his gun, but the taser was still there and it was all he had to arm himself with. He also snuck into one of the rooms, finding more bodies, but also some thick bandages he used to stop the bleeding from his side and a little cloth to clean off his face a little. “Get out of the hospital” now his main concern.

He managed to make it to the emergency exit without incident, though he did pass by a few more bodies. He made himself not focus on them. He made himself just keep facing forward and focusing on that and saying a thankful prayer that his work was done on the first floor. “Just make it out.”

When he did, the streets were utter chaos. There were screams, wails, and beastly calls. He couldn’t make out much aside from Omnics attacking humans and humans attacking omnics. At least, that’s what he could see from a glance. “Make it home” became his new goal. He continued to force himself to ignore the pain, ignore the screams and just make it to his house. His vehicle had been destroyed in the fighting, so he forced himself to run. He could feel the blood running down his side from the wound, but that didn't matter. Only Furaha and Lupa mattered now. His spirit slithered along side him, shielding him the whole time as they raced up the steps. His chest felt tight when he saw the door smashed in.

“Lupa!? Furaha!?” He called as he stepped over the remains of the door. The house was a mess, then he saw her. Peeking out from a cabinet in the kitchen, his Lupa, Furaha,  and Fluffy.

“P-Papa!” Lupa called, she raced out from the cabinet and her mother's arms and he ran to meet her. Then that horrible sound came, the one that haunted his nightmares for all these years, a gunshot. In that horrible second their Lupa was gone. “Dead before she hit the floor” and while he stood frozen and Furaha wailed in dismay, somehow fluffy held on. Somehow in that moment as the pup flickered between their world and the spirit Fluffy aged. Rapidly the small pup became a full grown direwolf. Fluffy was on the Omnic in just a second and with his final moments in their world ripped it to pieces avenging his partner. Then just like their Lupa, Fluffy was gone in a burst of smoke.

*           * *

That was why. He could never move on, he could never forget, he couldn’t slow down. He can’t give up. Forget the “morality” of his actions. If it meant he could avenge Lupa and make sure the Omnics  _ never _ had the chance to ruin a family like they ruined his, then he would become a monster. They would thank him in the future even if only in the darkest recess of their minds because they will know he was right. If it gave them any advantage over the omnics, then there would be no need to worry about a few casualties on the rode to their victory.


	43. F I R S T  D R O P S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the chapter is short, but on the positive side doubble upload! :D Downside, that one's kind of short too. We're about to head into the big fight with Eclipse, so I want to kind of ease us into it before shit hits the fan.

There was so much that needed to be said between them and sometimes actions can speak louder than words. Gabe— Reaper, attempting to kill him spoke volumes. His hesitation, also said a lot. Jack wasn’t sure what he would have done if Reinhardt hadn’t interrupted them. The scars on Bailey’s face and throat stood out as angry red marks against his black and beige fur. When he closed his eyes to sleep at night, Jack could feel the reapers hands around his throat again, the gun that was pressed to the back of his head, and that mangled face that was behind the mask. It wasn’t Gabe. It couldn’t have been, but somehow he knew it was.

He also knew there was a lot he had to say to the Reaper, to Gabe. All he could do was pray he’d have a chance to when they brought the fight to Eclipse. Though, there was no guarantee that Reaper would be there. He belonged to Talon now, the same organization they had once sworn to bring down. He could recall the passion and anger Gabe showed whenever he went after them, especially after they made an attempt on Gérard’s life. He didn’t understand how he could work for them, but he knew he’d bring him home. One way or another.

He went to their meeting with that determination in his mindset, he and Ana both. Ana had been the only one he trusted to share this information with. He was unsure how the others would react to the realization of who Reaper truly was and it could very easily ruin any chance they had of recovering him despite the possibility they might be able to help. Ana told him as much, that it was foolish to hide the information from the others, but he somehow managed to convince her to keep it between them. That this was something he had to do himself.

*           * *

Wolf managed to provide them with a great deal of information about Eclipse’s main base. It being hidden deep in the Black Forest. He gave them information about the guards, different sectors, and underground tunnels, but there was only so much he could provide accurately. They all had no doubt that Eclipse would likely have changed up guard rotations and increased security after bringing Dr. Furaha there. They wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened last time Overwatch had inside information on them, though Caprice hadn’t provided information about the center of operations.

Tezera had been a huge help as well. While things had been tense between her and Jack, the two did manage to reconcile all their past tension and were able to understand each others reasons for staying hidden. Tezera, having been waiting for Cyril for months and fearing returning since she thought she’d be made to fight again. Jack, because at that point it was better for the world if Jack Morrison was dead.

The two had bonded and shared stories of their lost friends. Tezera even enlightened him and the others on Dr. Furaha’s relationship with Dr. Aiolos, that is to say their failing relationship. By the end of it all, Jack and Tezera had made a promise to bring back their lost friends, Gabe, Cyril, and Dr. Furaha. After the initial planning phases there wasn’t much to do, but move out to the infiltration point. They had a lot of work to do and far too little time to achieve it.


	44. D O W N P O U R

The first drops had fallen long before they made it to Eclipses base and by now it was a downpour. It caused Hanzo’s hair to press against his neck and a few loose strands to stick against his face, but he didn’t seem to have it as bad as Jesse. The poor cowboy’s hat seemed to be “leaking” from holes he had yet to patch up, thus leaving some parts of him shielded against the rain, but others pelted with raindrops. There was one that seemed to allow the drops to fall just close enough to the cowboys eyes so he had to keep blinking, rubbing his face, and adjusting his hat. Despite this, Hanzo would, only admit it to himself, that he found a rain soaked McCree to be very appealing, but they were on a mission so he couldn’t let himself be distracted. They were now creeping silently along the bottom of the walls of the facility, slowly working their way closer to a watch tower. When the two reached the tower, they made sure to hide themselves in the nearby bushes as a passing guard shone his light over them, thankfully not spotting them.

“Ready to go gecko boy?” McCree asked checking to make sure peacekeeper was loaded.

“First off, pick a different nickname if I must have one cowman,” Hanzo chided quietly as he slid a pair of climbing gloves on that Dr. Ziegler had Winston make for him, she had feared he’d slip in the rain. He knew he wouldn’t but she wouldn’t stop fretting and Genji eventually convinced him to cave in and accept the gloves if only to put her mind at ease. McCree let out a quiet and short chuckle at his response before Hanzo continued, “second, I am no boy, third, I am ready, and lastly,” Hanzo had debated a lot about if he would act on this or not, but if they actually did die on this mission he would rather die with no regrets. Genji had actually been the one to pressure him into making a pact to “tell,” but he also got Genji to promise to “tell” his angel so at least Hanzo wouldn’t be the only one suffering. With that in mind he steeled his nerves, pulled McCree in close, and before the cowboy could react, gave him a quick kiss. It wasn’t nearly as long as either of them wanted it to be, but right now there wasn’t much time for romance or sentimentality. “Make sure you don’t die on me cowman. You still owe me drinks.”

McCree is still staring wide eyed and startled long after he began climbing. So, it wasn’t exactly “telling,” but it was close enough. Hanzo wasn’t certain he could actually make himself say the words so he spoke through his actions.

Switching his focus onto the mission, the guard rotation was exactly how Tezera predicted it would be based off Dr. Furaha’s intel and what they had gathered on their own. He waited until they entered the nearby guard tower, then came up right behind the guard and silently took him down, choking the guard unconscious. He proceeded through the tower and silently took down each guard he came across.

By now he had expected at least some chatter on the com, if not from McCree then from one of the others, but it was dead quiet. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He tried not to think on it too much as he went to the monitoring system in the observation room. The three guards posted there were also easily taken down and he placed the device Winston had given him into the computer system. The familiar logo of Athena and Overwatch appearing on the monitors told him Athena had successfully hacked into the system.

 **_“I’ve gotten Athena into their systems. The gates should be opening now,”_ ** he relayed over the coms. Then he quietly made his way back to that spot on the wall, grabbing some chains that were likely used to restrain rowdy test subjects or spies, and lowered it down so McCree could climb up. When McCree had made it close enough to the top, Hanzo had intended to continue sweeping the walls. He barely made it two steps before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

He turned to face McCree and question him when his lips were suddenly covered by McCree’s. Thoughts of the mission left him for that moment as he allowed himself to get swept up into the moment. The two of the deepening the kiss as the archer ran his fingers through the gunslingers hair after taking off his hat. For that second, everything in the world seemed right and their built up tension seemed to finally be satisfied into a relaxing warmth despite the cold rain. For a moment their spirits felt connected and he thought he could hear a new voice alongside Raitoningu and Sandā, but it was gone when they broke the kiss. Breaking the kiss had been difficult, but the two did manage to make themselves separate if only slightly.

“Not dying goes for you too darlin’,” McCree said after a moment, breathing heavily. Whether it was from the climb or the kiss was hard to tell. “Drinking wouldn’t be as fun without my grouchy dragon." The warmth in his chest stood out from the cold as he nodded silently, not trusting his words in that moment. “Good— um, how about one more for luck?” He asked smiling happily. Hanzo scoffed goodnaturedly covering McCree's face with his hat.

“Don’t be greedy cowman. You’ll receive another kiss after you buy the first round.” He teased quietly before quickly leading him along the wall to the next watchtower.

“Aw, now that just ain’t fair— That’s too long darlin’,” McCree protested after placing his hat back properly onto his head.

“It won’t be if we make quick work of this mission,” Hanzo promised, notching an arrow as the two approached the doors. The coms came alive for a moment with confirmations of the others successfully making it inside.

“We’ll then, let’s get this show on the road,” right on schedule, the blackout occurred.


	45. D O W N P O U R  P A R T  2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update last Saturday and that this is being posted so late- Just some unexpected drama came up! Things are fine now and hopefully updates should be more consistent soon. Thank you for your patience and continuing to read!

The moved mostly in silence through the sewers. It truly repulsed Angela to be going in this way, but Tezera and Wolf insisted it was their best and only bet of sneaking inside undetected after Hanzo and McCree took down the security system. With the system down, Genji and Talia had been able to easily cut away the bars along the grate so the group could slip in. Their main goal was to sneak Satya inside so she could set up a teleporter for the others, as well as locate Dr. Furaha if possible.

At the moment though, their goal was to make it through the maze of a sewer system. Talia seemed an excellent guide, easily able to lead them down the least dangerous tunnels and warn them of particularly slippery tiles. The glow from Genji and Talia’s body and Symmetra's light constructed orbs illuminated their paths. So, the only issue that really remained was the stench. Angela had the foresight to bring mask for everyone to block out some of the smell, but it didn’t eliminate all the odders.

So there they were, making their way deeper inside the maze, Talia assuring them that it wouldn’t be much further, when suddenly Angela slipped. For an awful moment she thought she was going to end up in that foul water, but Genji and Symmetra caught her arms and helped steady her, the light from Satya’s constructs going out for a second as she lost concentration. As she thanked them for saving her, Angela tried to look for what she tripped on. It hadn’t felt like a slick tile where she just lost her footing, it had felt like something had grabbed her or she had bumped against something. When Satya recreated her orbs she could see what it had been, a hand. A human hand.

The hand was cleanly cut right at the wrist and showing no signs of having anything wrong with it. It seemed like she had predicted after examining Caprice, Talia, and Wolf, Eclipse were cutting off perfectly good limbs to make room for their machinery. The hand could have been with its owner for the rest of its life, but now here it lied, rotting in a sewer system. Angela felt something coming up the back of her throat, but forced it down as she looked away.

“How unseemly…” Satya commented bluntly before continuing down the path to where Talia waited.

“What a waste…” Genji uttered as he put an arm Angela, slowly leading her away and careful of more lost limbs. Angela figured it must seem worse to Genji, he had needed his prosthetics in order to live, but the people Eclipse took didn’t need this kind of barbaric treatment.

“They’re not supposed to toss the waste down here, but some are too lazy to dispose of it the proper way,” Talia explained quietly before bringing them to a ladder. “This should lead into one of the store rooms.”

“Should?” Satya asked skeptically as they examined the rusted ladder.

“I didn’t exactly spend a lot of time down in the sewers and hidden tunnels or get to look at the map that long,” Talia grumbled in response before climbing onto the ladder. “I’ll go first, at least if they spot me I can use the excuse that I wanted to come back. I’ll signal you when it’s clear.” With that the young girl ascended up into the dark shadows of the tunnel above them. Her footsteps seemed to echo endlessly, before it paused and there was a harsh scraping of metal. Angela figured there must have been a grate or some sort of cover she had to move.

Angela took the time to steady her breathing and look around their surroundings, trying to forget about the hand. She had seen her fair share of injuries and terrible wounds, plenty of bodies as well, but it never got easier for her. Especially when it came to needless violence and harm. She knew sometimes you did have to hurt someone to help them, to heal them, but that’s not what Eclipse is doing. It’s not what they were doing. They didn’t treat their “subjects” like patience, they treated them like weapons. Like they could swap one part for another without regard for how it might harm the rest of it, as if they could toss one aside when it wasn’t working properly. If it became obsolete, trash it and recycle what you can.

Genji seemed to notice her distress, but seemed to have no words for her. He simply took her hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze as if to say “it’ll be over soon, we can stop them.” She made herself smile for him, even if it was slight and didn’t hold any real joy. It was just enough to let him know the gesture was appreciated.

A rapid succession of taps told them the coast was clear. Satya went up first so she could set up her teleporter as soon as possible. Genji lingered behind with Angela, leaving them alone in the tunnels.

“Angela,” he began after Satya disappeared from sight, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“It will have to wait,” she replied softly, knowing they shouldn’t linger long incase the security system came back on.

“I’m afraid it might be the only chance I have to tell you if this all goes awry,” he explained, lying a hand over hers when she went to climb the ladder having heard Satya reach the top. “I have wanted to tell you for a long time, Angela, it just never felt like the right moment—” Angela gently placed her fingers over his mask, approximately where his lips would have been. Even though that couldn’t physically quiet him, he still went silent all the same.

“Don’t tell me now like you’re expecting to die on this mission,” her voice felt hollow and full of sorrow, but she found some joy and hope in it as well. She had a pretty good idea of what he might have been about to tell her. “If it truly is important to you, come back home with me after this. We’ll have a lot longer to talk then and it’ll certainly be more atmospheric than… this,” she gestured broadly around to their surroundings. Genji seemed to relax, his shoulders slackening a little as he let the tension out of them.

“You’re right, and I’m holding you to that after this. Besides, if I do end up hurting myself I know you’ll bring me back from the edge, Angel,” he said. Angela scoffed and softly hit his shoulder in a playful manner, finding herself smiling despite her frustration.

“See to it I don’t have to, Ninja,” satisfied she began to climb. The whole time she nervously waited for one of the rungs to give out under her. One after another their creaks and groans seemed to grow louder and louder. At least if she fell, she knew he’d catch her.

“Well that was adorable,” the new voice cut through the creaks like an ice cold knife had been plunged into her heart making Angela freeze on the ladder.

“What are you doing here, Sombra?” Genji’s voice growled quietly. When she looked down, Angela couldn’t see much aside from a faint green glow from Genji and a purple light from Sombra.

“Why so hostile Amigo?” her voice replied tauntingly. “Someone might think you aren’t happy to see me! Even though I waited so nicely and patiently for our little angel to fly on up before coming to talk to you about that favor you owe me.” Angela felt her thoughts going a million miles a minute. For a moment she wondered if she should grab her pistol to help defend Genji, but that was ridiculous. He’d never needed protection from her before and she knew she couldn’t bring herself to shoot someone.

“So that’s what this is about,” his voice was too calm. Like he was trying too hard to control his emotions and responses to the hackers prodings. “What do you want then,  _ Amiga _ ?” Even so the way he spoke made it clear they are not friends.

“Let’s just say I heard from a little birdy that you all are going to make Eclipse disappear again. I’m fine with that so don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you sabotage the mission or hurt your friends. What I want from you is  _ research _ ,” Sombra explained.

“I can’t give that to you,” Genji snapped back instantly. “We all decided to destroy Eclipse’s work and that which we leave will just be their work on prosthetics which I’m sure you’re not interested in—”

“Amigo, let me finish,” Sombra interjected. “I don’t care about Dr. Aiolos’ research. Do whatever you see fit with it. What I want is  _ Dr. Furaha’s _ —” Angela’s grip tightened on the rung making it creak and groan. That seemed to catch Sombra’s attention since she stopped speaking. “... just bring me her research and your debt is paid. You better run along now, Amigo. Don’t want to keep your angel waiting do you?” In a second the purple light was gone leaving only Genji’s green glow in the darkness.

Realizing he’d be coming up soon, Angela as quickly and quietly as she could went up the rest of the way. When she reached the top, Talia helped her up and she was greeted by a dark boiler room. It seemed to be in incredible disrepair, clearly one of the older rooms in the building with the rusted machinery and cobwebs. In an empty corner, she could see Satya starting to set up her teleporter and an array of turrets to defend it.

Not long after she finished taking in all the sights, Genji came up behind her startling her. She almost stumbled back into the hole, but he caught her easily and steadied her. He seemed just as startled as her.

“Are you okay, Angela? You aren’t normally this jumpy and clumsy,” he seemed to be looking her over worriedly, even though she couldn’t clearly see his eyes.

“I’m fine… let’s just get going already,” she uttered quietly. Taking Genji’s hand, she pulled him away from Talia and Satya. The other two didn’t seem to question it too much since Genji and Angela were supposed to go look for Dr. Furaha together. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to Genji and found herself unsure of if she should be worried or angry or both. “What does she have on you?”

“I… Angela… if she hadn’t told me where to find you I might not have made it in time to help you before,” Genji explained after a moment, seeming to struggle to find the right words. “I didn’t know if I would find you in time and she said she’d tell me in exchange for a favor. Apparently what she wants is Dr. Furaha’s research.”

“That’s what worries me,” Angela replied simply. “Do you even know what her research was?”

 

“No… Honestly I always thought she just did the same kind of work as Dr. Aiolos, but on a more… humane scale,” he explained while shifting his weight anxiously. He always did seem to get a little antsy when he was nervous, even after all his time training with Zenyatta.

“I’ll be sure not to tell her you said that,” Angela spoke softly through a sigh trying to lighten the mood a little. “Genji, she did research into spirit animals and their origins. Where they came from, how they exist, all the things that spirit animals aren’t supposed to tell us. If  _ Sombra _ wants that research… it can’t be for a good reason.”


	46. L I G H T N I N G  S T R I K E S  P A R T  1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.
> 
> Anyway, I'm back! I'm so sorry, some personal drama and real life shit got in the way, so I kind of went on an unexpected... "hiatus." I am (hopefully) back now and will continue updating regularly. Sorry again and thank you for your patience!

Jack wasn’t sure what he expected when they went through the portal. Honestly, he was never sure what he should expect when it came to battles, let alone ones that started out like this. Sneaking in to your enemies base almost never went well for them. He could remember the near fiasco they had with the null sector incident. They had been lucky with those missions, that so few of their crew had been seriously injured or killed.

Now with those memories and many more coming back to him, he found himself wondering what would face them on the other side. Would they end up being betrayed? Would they walk straight into the enemies gunfire? What if they did all make it over, but they were caught and the group was picked off one by one? What if the mission did go according to plan and they destroyed Eclipse’s machine, their facility, but they had no way of escape? What would lose in the process of this mission?

_ “You worry too much about what might happen,” _ a ghostly voice echoed in his mind. He’d been told that many times, when he sought counsel from his friends, particularly one who he not too long ago he thought was dead.  _ “Focus on what’s happening now, Jakie. A bit of caution is good unless it paralyzes you. Our people need us to be strong, to lead them. We don’t get the luxury of being lost in our own minds.” _

When he stepped through the portal he was greeted with Staya and Talia. No sign of Genji and Mercy. At the very least, there were no guns pointed in his face.

“Where’s Genji and Angela?” he questioned Satya as he heard the others appearing behind him. The room was spacious, but would soon become crowded with them all pouring in. The two of them moved aside as Satya explained.

“They went on ahead to find Dr. Furaha… They seemed slightly distressed… I think something happened while they were in the sewers,” she explained the last part quietly while glancing back at the group, her eyes shifting in a slightly nervous manner.

“Were they hurt?” he questioned and when Satya shook her head Jack’s concern rose. What could distress them if they weren’t attacked? Did they fight? Is one or both of them in trouble?  _ “Don’t think, act.” _ That voice again. “We’ll keep going on with the mission then, but keep an eye out for them if they come back and seal off the entrance into the sewer.” Satya nodded and the two went back to the group.

They were crowded, very much so once Reinhardt entered the room. Even with everyone's spirits in dormant of spirit form, there hardly seemed to be enough room to breathe. So Jack went over the plan with them all one last time before they split up into their groups. Jack left with Ana, Reinhardt, and Pharah, to explore one area of the facility. Each group had their own specific goals, but all had some common ones: free any of Eclipses victims they may find and move them to safety, rescue Dr. Furaha if they happen to find her first, and destroy Eclipse’s machines, research, and any weapons they have.

Jack figured some of them also had their own personal goals as well. Wolf would probably just want to find his remaining “pack” members. Perhaps he may also be on a revenge quest like Caprice. Jack didn’t approve of it, but he could sense the bloodlust and anger coming from the girl on the way here. The cold look in her eyes of a ruthless predator. If she got to Dr. Aiolos first… he would pay for his crimes in one way at least. Talia also seemed to share their goals. Jack and Ana also shared a common goal, find Reap—, Reyes, if he is here and bring him home.

Moving through the facility, they found the expected guards from both Talon and Eclipse wandering and trying to restore power. They also had to rely on Reinhardt and his Spirit’s strength to open some of the doors to the labs and cells. When they freed some of the poor souls trapped there, they sent them on their way to Satya and her portal to the outside, but also questioned them if they knew about the whereabouts of Dr. Furaha, Jamison/Junkrat,  Itzal, or Teli.

Many had seen Itzal, claiming since the helmets had been made he’d been turned into a pseudo guard/show horse. Paraded around to demon straight the absolute control Eclipse now had over him as well as how he had retained his special abilities. Few had seen Dr. Furaha, usually only as she was escorted around by guards taken to unknown areas. Jamison had become scarce in the facility, but some referred to him as “the rat in the walls.” Some seemed to retain hope that he might be starting to resist the brainwashing, claiming to have heard him snapping at Eclipse workers and lashing out violently in random fits. Perhaps their hold was not as perfect as they claimed it to be. Then there was Teli. No one had seen her. That scared them.

“Jack… you don’t think they would have…” Pharah began to ask after they had freed a sixth group. He had seen it creeping in the corners of her mind as well as the others when he looked in their eyes, doubt and despair.  _ “Be brave and be strong for them Jackie.” _

“No, they wouldn’t have. They’d want everything they could use against us, especially Wolf and Caprice. They would not have just killed Teli. I bet they hid her somewhere knowing we’d come for her and the others. They’re trying to throw us off, make us emotional and more easy to bait,” he was trying to convince them as much as himself, but his voice thankfully didn’t shake or carry a tone of concern.

That assured the others and they carried on their search more vigorously. Then they ran into the… oddities. The first had been in a group, two talon guards and a Eclipse scientist from the looks of it. The group of Talon soldiers had caught them off guard and for a moment Jack thought they were done for. He thought he was staring down the barrel of the gun that would end his life. Then the scientist surprised them all, suddenly taking both Talon guards by the shoulders and electrocuting them via the gloves they wore. The guards dropped down to the ground, unconscious, but not dead. The scientist held their hands up in surrender.

When they asked why, they explained, “I came here when Dr. Furaha and Dr. Aiolos were still partners. They— we, all had a dream of creating new technology that would advance the human race to degrees we never thought possible. To learn more about our spirits, why they take the forms they do and how they have these powers. I  _ did not _ sign up to butcher innocent people. I  _ did not _ sign up to mutilate their genetics and play god. I wanted to leave, but I couldn’t knowing there were others still trapped her. So I stayed to help free them, ease their pain. I continued Dr. Furaha’s work even when she left.”

As they went on, they found more like that scientist. Guards, workers, and more scientist from Eclipse who turned on their own to aid them. For a moment, all seemed like it would be going smoothly. Then, as they were walking past one of the training rooms, Jack was suddenly knocked through the glass. A heavy weight was on him, he choked on shadows, claws were around his throat, and when he looked up at his assailant he only saw a white mask.

The fall felt longer than it really was, but still over quickly. Clutching at Reaper’s wrist as the grip on his throat tightened, Jack waited for the impact. Pain shocked through him as he landed on his back, he thought he heard something crack, but couldn’t be certain what it was or where, everything just hurt. It took him a moment to realize Reaper hadn’t been on top of him when they struck the ground and when he finally opened his eyes through the pain the black mist had already finished reforming into Reaper and he found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun. He could faintly hear the sound of a blaring alarm and through the haze of agony he managed to look behind the gun and Reaper to the window they’d fallen through.

The reserve power seemed to be kicking in as the lights began to flicker. He saw a metal shutter starting to lower over the glass as an alarm blared. Ana, in a split second decision managed to slide under it just before it closed and fell down close by. Reinhardt managed to grab it just before it shut and began to struggle to pry it open enough for Pharah to squeeze through as well. Then Jack was distracted as the ground rumbled beneath them. He saw Ana taking aim to shoot Reaper with a sleep dart when a wall rose up between them cutting them off. All around them he saw it rising up, walls. They were in a maze.

“It’s just you and me now,  _ Jackie _ ,” Gabe spoke for the first time since this encounter started. His voice was as cold as ever. “No distractions this time.”

L I G H T N I N G  S T R I K E S P A R T  1


	47. L I G H T N I N G  S T R I K E S  P A R T  2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY AND ONE FUCKING HUGE HIATUS-
> 
> I apologize again, here's another chapter. :)

He was  _ not _ paid enough for this shit. Especially with Junkrat trying to blow him up. It had taken some time for Roadhog to heal after Jamision had thrown down his little “parting gift.” If he was being honest, Mako was surprised he was even still alive after it. The “friend” he’d gotten to stitch him back together was also pretty surprised.

“If you were any closer to that explosion you’d probably have some missing limbs to match Junkrats,” they’d commented and only got away with it due to Mako’s inability to  _ strangle them _ at the time with all the cast and bandages he’d had to wear. He still wasn’t really healed yet, but he could stand and hold his gun and that was good enough for him. He’d left without saying anything and left what money he had on him to pay the doctor back. He’d be sure to get more from Jamison after he was done throttling the little shit.

Tracking Jamison had been relatively easy. He’d learned through word on the streets that Eclipse had Taken some of Overwatch’s members and that Overwatch was tracking them down. All he had to do was stay quiet and follow them when they made their move. It was relatively easy to do without the loud mouthed time bomb prancing around looking to cause trouble.

He’d never admit it, but he did miss those outburst sometimes. The random fits of laughter and twitching, explosions going off at random in the garage, without Jamison around everything was just… too quiet. Something Mako didn’t think was possible after how many times he’d wished for some peace and quiet. Perhaps he wouldn’t throttle Jamison when he found him. Maybe just… knock him around a bit. So people wouldn’t think he was going soft or willing to put up with this getting kidnapped bullshit.

He did feel a little guilty about it when he looked back on it. When he’d first been taken, Roadhog hadn’t even been able to help him defend their home and Sparky had clearly run a large distance exhausting himself in the process. Then… Jamison had been right next to him. He’d been  _ right there _ when he was ripped away. He couldn’t do anything but stare as they took him away. He’d almost had him back in Eichenwalde. He’d managed to snag the chopper, but Jamison… He wasn’t sure what to make of what had happened at the time, but more rumors gave him his answer, mind control.

Whatever happened this time, he knew he would  _ not _ let him slip away again. Mind control or not. Mako was determined not to fail this time. He’d followed the Overwatch crew through the sewers, but took a different exit than the one they did. It put him in the middle of what looked like a testing room, given the exam tables and tools hanging on the wall.

He easily pushed the cover aside and began to head quietly through the room. There didn’t seem to be anyone in here since the power had gone out. Then he saw her, a little child lying on one of the exam tables.

She had been strapped down and the trays by the table showed what looked like bits and pieces of a similar kind of helmet that he had seen on the Eclipse soldiers. He couldn’t tell if she was alive or not, given that she was lying on her stomach with her back and part of her neck cut open. He noticed the cut didn’t go down in one continuous line, there was a part where it stopped then started again, leaving space for a bat tattoo along the girls neck. He didn’t know why he was compelled to, but he noticed the girl had some mark on her wrist and took that arm out of the restraint, lifting it to see what was on her wrist.  _ “Subject #2013 Group W, ‘Bat’ aka ‘Teli.’” _

For the first time in a while, Mako felt a twinge of sympathy for someone. The girl looked to be no older than seven. He’d heard rumors about how fucked Eclipse was, but this wasn’t something he expected. Especially when the girl suddenly jolted and gasped for air. Her eyes widened and Mako quickly let go of her hand, when she saw him she trembled and looked like she was about to scream. He quickly covered her mouth to stop her, shhhing her quietly as he looked around. No one seemed to be on the way, it was still just him and the girl.

It took a moment, but the girl seemed to calm herself, simply staring at him with wide and terrified eyes. He took his hand away slowly, making sure she wasn’t going to scream again. She took a shaky breath, looked around and whispered, “who are you?”

“... Roadhog,” he replied after a moment. He looked over the incision on her back again, noting that it seemed only the start. It was deep, but nothing he couldn’t just sew back together with the needle and thread already lying on the nearby table. “I won’t hurt you,” he continued for a moment after noticing the girl, Teli he recalled, seemed to still be eyeing him wearily.

“They said it was my turn…” she whispered quietly looking to the bits of the helmet lying on the table. “T-they were gonna test a new version…” Looking back at it, he noted that there were wires protruding from the base piece and some lying separately on the table. From what he could gather, they were going to attach the helmet and run that mess all along the girls spine and nervous system. If he had to guess, Eclipse was hoping to create a new version that would give them control of their subjects mind and body. A fail safe incase one method malfunctioned or ceased to work.

“I won’t let that happen,” Roadhog found himself promising as he grabbed the needle and thread. He was no doctor, but there was no way he’d let this girl run around with a gash running down her spine. “Hold still… this’ll hurt.” Teli seemed to understand and nodded, tensing up as he began to carefully stitch her back up.

She bit her lip until it bleed, clenched her fist, and gripped the edges of the table. It was slow work and incredibly painful without anesthetics. There were some times where Mako worried she’d start screaming or lash out at him, but Teli was tougher than she looked. She keeped her vocalizations down to whimpers, groans, and choked back sobs. When he was done, he helped her out of the rest of the restraints, noticing a nearby gown that looked to be about her size. He got it for her and looked away as she slipped it on.

“How’d you get in… what happened…?” Teli asked him as she slowly got off the exam table.

“… I got my reasons,” he responded after a moment. He didn’t know who this kid really was and didn’t want to get her in more trouble than she was already in. He’d find Jamison and send her off to Overwatch. They’d probably know what to do with lost kids better than him right? “I’ll keep you safe for now.”

“Thank you, Mr. Roadhog,” The kid whispered quietly as she wiped away the blood on her mouth. The two began to quietly creep through the building, Roadhog in the lead with Teli directing him. The kid knew the compound pretty well. “What are you looking for? I can help,” she spoke up after they began to make their way to one of the stairwells.

“… A friend,” he replied. Teli seemed to understand and began to give him directions to where Eclipse was holding all the test subjects. When they reached the cells, they were empty. Teli seemed happy at that, and Mako supposed he was slightly. It meant either that they were free and escaping with Overwatch, or now wandering the halls attacking anyone in sight. It also meant that Jamison wasn’t here, so where would he be.

“Mr. Roadhog,” Teli called from back toward the entrance of the room. He went over to see what the kid found, she had crawled up onto a desk and was pointing at a clipboard just out of reach. Mako grabbed it for her and held it down so they could both look over it. At the top of the paper, “subject check in and check out” was listed. He held out hope for a moment that it would tell him where Jamison was, then noticed that all the subjects were listed via numbers or vague code names. “Maybe we can find out from here, what was your friends name?” she asked.

“Jamison… ” for some reason, Mako didn’t hesitate to tell her that. Teli’s eyes lit up as she gasped.

“You’re friends with Mr. Jamison?” she questioned. When he nodded, Teli explained to him her situation and that she knew where he’d be. “The doctors talk around me, they don’t think I’m listening or that I understand cause I’m a kid. They said that Dr. Aiolos had Mr. Jamison making explosives in the basement!” In her excitement, Teli grabbed his hand, leading Mako back to the staircase. Down they went, and Mako felt a bit of hope that they’d find him down there.

When they reached the bottom, the lights flickered and turned back on suddenly. Alarms blared loudly and all around, Mako could see the walls lined with bombs and explosives that he just knew Jamison made. Then he saw him, off in the distance standing over a workbench, with one of those helmets and attachments making him barely recognizable. Jamison seemed to notice someone else had entered the room and turned to glance over his shoulder at them.

“Hog…?”


	48. B E F O R E  T H E  S T O R M  P A R T  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dr. Furaha would remember what she learned long about about spirit animals. When she learned what they were, how they came to be, how they could do what they do, etc. It was during these times that she renewed her drive to bring forth a better world, for humans, omnics, and their spirit animals. After all, she couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all you really curious to know more about spirit animals. It also doubles as the reveal of what Dr. Furaha was researching. Hope you find it interesting! (Man it feels good to be updating on time again-)

_ “ _ _ Zuberi, where do spirit animals come from?” she asked while drawing idly in her note book. Her bloodhound seemed surprised at the sudden question, it wasn’t unlike Furaha to ask questions from her spirit, but never one so direct as that. Typically they were more along the vein of what he experienced shifting between forms, being a spirit, and other such things. Never once had she asked him something like that. _

_ “I’m not sure… I’m allowed to answer that,” Zuberi replied between a yawn. He laid he head down on his paws as he watched his partner still sketching away. _

_ “Why not?” she questioned further like the scientist she was. _

_ “Because… spirits have these unspoken rules. Not discussing where we came from is one such rule,” Zuberi continued after a moment to think. _

_ “Well who made the rules?” onward she pressed while putting away her pencil and sketchbook to turn and look at the sleepy dog. _

_ “For heaven's sake, Furaha— I don’t know. I just know it’s the way things have always been,” he responded grumpily with a huff. “Do I look like I have a book of answers or am one?” _

_ “No, but you do have the answer’s, you’re just being stubborn about giving them up,” she spoke with a smile and he saw her reaching for it, that dreaded bag. _

_ “You wouldn’t—” even as he said that he heard her pop the bag open, shaking the treats inside it around tauntingly. _

_ “Oh, but I would. Come on Zuberi, you probably wouldn’t even be the first one to break the rules.” He watched her lift one of the treats out of the bag holding it out to him tauntingly. Determined not to break so easily, he turned his head away in what he hoped looked more like disgust then desperation. “You don’t even have to tell me where all spirits come from,” she offered as a compromise. Seeing Zuberi start to look back at her out of the corner of his eye, she continued. “How about you just tell me where you came from?” _

_ Zuberi huffed, but in an instant turned back around and took the treat from her. He devoured it quickly and shamelessly. He heard her laughter and then looked up into her expectant gaze. _

_ “Well, when a mommy dog and a daddy dog love eachother very much—” that was as far as he got before she smacked him with a pillow. _

_ “You bad dog! You know what I meant!” She chidded. “You shouldn’t have taken that treat if you weren’t going to answer me—” _

_ “I did—” Zuberi cut in suddenly. After that it didn’t take long for the realization to dawn on Dr. Furaha. _

_ “You were a living bloodhound before?” she was asking for clarification more than anything. Zuberi nodded before sighing and lying his head back onto his paws. “So how did you become a spirit animal then? Does it just happen to every animal after they die? What about fantasy animals like dragons, unicorns, and phenix? Ones that we’ve got no proof ever existed, how can they be spirit animals?” _

_ “Slow down and ask one question at a time,” he grumbled. “It’ll also cost you more than just one treat.” She rolled her eyes, but did give him another treat from the bag. _

_ “Fine, let’s start with you… How did you become a spirit animal?” She waited until he was done eating before asking. After licking his muzzle clean, Zuberi replied calmly. _

_ “Same way most creatures become spirits, I died.” To his surprise, she didn’t jump in with more questions and let him continue. “I’m not sure exactly how long ago it was in human years, but after my mom and dad had me and my siblings, I was taken in by a really nice family and lived with them until one day when I was very old I went to sleep and never woke up.” _

_ “So… you died. Then how did you bond to your first partner?” She questioned while taking out her notebook and clearly scribbling down everything he had told her. _

_ “I’ll tell you, but you can’t publish this, Furaha. I’m already in enough trouble for telling you this, I’ll be in more trouble if this becomes widespread knowledge.” After she swore to him that she wouldn’t publish anything he told her, Zuberi continued his story. “I did wake up, just not in the living world. I guess you would call it the afterlife. I was in a wide open plain. The weather was perfect, not too cold or hot, and even though there was no sun it was perfectly lit.” _

_ “It didn’t take me long to realize I wasn’t alone, my mother, father, and a few of my brothers and sisters were already there to greet me. It wasn’t just them, but also many other animals. Some I didn’t even recognize at the time. There were deer, rabbits, coyotes, dragons, and many more. There was one who’d been in the plain’s far longer than any of us who told us where we were.” _

_ “He was a badger. He told us all that as long as we stayed in the plains, we would never feel any hunger or thirst or other such desires. We could live out our lives in peace and happiness with our loved ones and others who stayed with us or we could return to earth—” _

_ “Wait, what about aquatic creatures? How would they exist in a plain—” After noticing the hard look Zuberi was giving her, Furaha stopped herself. She offered him another treat to appease him and after devouring that one, he continued. _

_ “The badger explained many things to those of us who had questions. He told us there were other places like out plains, where other creatures lived. Some in dark caves, some in vast oceans, and some up in the sky. Each place was tailored to a specific kind of creature and when you died you were sent to the one that best suited you.” _

_ “He told us if we wanted to go back, we could do so only if we bonded ourselves to a human. We could only do so with a human who we felt a kindred spirit with, one we thought we could tolerate for a lifetime. There would be certain times where we’d be allowed to go and when we or our chosen human died, we would come back to the plain. If we wished, we could do it all again. Choose another human to go back after our first trip.” _

_ “Our chosen partner would give us a new name that would be symbolic of our new life back on the living plain with them. We would protect and serve them until we died. They would be half of us, an extension of ourselves and we would become an extension of them.” _

_ “I decided to return to the earth to look after a young boy who belonged to the family that raised me during my ‘first life.’ I stayed in the spirit realm until he came of age before departing and bonding to him. I was able to due to his memories of me and some of our shared personality traits. Once he grew old and passed on, I returned to the spirit realm and later found other humans who I bonded to and became extensions of and partners to. Eventually, I paired up with you, Furaha.” _

_ “Wow, so… how many partners have you had then Zuberi? Actually— how many names have you even had then?” It was clear there was a lot she wanted to ask, so after ensuring another treat for himself with a pointed look at the bag, he continued. _

_ “I don’t know how many. I lost count after some point. There are those that stick out more to me such as the first boy, Zedekiah, I recall that he named me ‘Rusty’ in that life. There were others, however, that… didn’t last. For example, I once bonded to a young girl who passed away only a week after I entered the living realm beside her. She had an awful illness that sapped her strength and regardless of what I or her family tried she never got better. I didn’t even received a name from her since she was that weak and therefore my memories of that life are faint and fading. I do know enough to say you are not my first partner or even my tenth.” Zuberi took a moment to devour the treat she gave him in exchange for the information. _

_ “Hm… nice to know I’m that special to you,” she spoke jokingly, but he could tell it distressed his partner that she might not be as close to him as she originally thought. To put her worries at ease, he crawled over and licked her hand while pressing against her side. _

_ “All my partners are important to me. I remember every name that was ever given to me and I promise you that I will not forget you Furaha.” That seemed to put her at ease as she smiled and scratched behind his ear. _

_ “So… how do some spirits gain special abilities? Did they explain that to you?” She asked after taking a moment to think. Zuberi nodded and pressed against her. _

_ “I learned how from some of the other creatures that were in the spirit realm. They told me that the more lives you live, the stronger your spirit becomes. Eventually, you learn how to strengthen your bond with your chosen partner and share your strengths with them in ways you hadn’t been able to previously. I’ve lived so many now that I can help you track down anything you want,” after pausing for a second he yawned and stretched out. _

_ “So… It’s sort of an experience thing then?” She asked more for clarification than anything while scribbling down what he said. After he nodded, she continued, “You never did answer me about the mythical spirits, Zuberi.” Zuberi huffed in annoyance, before rolling onto his back to silently ask for a tummy rub, which Furaha complied with after only a moment. _

_ “I was told they exist due to the faith that some humans have in their existence. They are like… I believe the closest thing conceptually I have heard of is a ‘Tulpa.’ While not many believe in them, some do, and thus they manifest in the spiritual realm due to the faith people have in their existence. Although, because so few people believe in them, only a handful exist. Of the few that manifest, only a small amount chose to visit the living world and when they do, it’s to a believer or non believer in order to inspire faith.” After a moment of writing down the new information, Furaha set her notebook aside to turn her full attention to Zuberi and showering him in affection. _

_ “See, was that so hard?” she teased while scratching his stomach and rubbing his ears. Zuberi felt his hind leg kicking against the air instinctually as he panted happily. _

_ “Actually… it was,” he spoke up after a moment, rolling back onto his stomach and sitting up. His ears went down and his tail stilled. “Because now when I die I won’t be able to come back to the realm of the living ever again. That is the punishment for breaking this rule. Also… if this information goes public… then all spirits will be prevented from coming back.” _


	49. F I R E  I N  T H E  S K Y

One change he had noticed instantly after his return was how nice and easy it was to run with a group. To have someone always looking over your shoulder, stitching you back together, or even going out for a drink with you, is a truly special thing. It becomes exhausting when you are always the only one looking out for you. Of course, McCree also watched out for the others in return, but it wasn’t simply a business exchange. Not “I’ll watch your back as long as you watch mine.” They were a family. That means “I’ll watch your back while you watch mine and when you stumble I’ll pick you back up. No conditions apply.”

He could tell it had taken Hanzo some time to get used to the arrangement as well. Clearly the archer had also been alone for a very long time and far too used to just looking out for himself without trusting anyone else. Even after being with the group for a while, he had acted more like he was working on his own than with them. Now though, he seemed to have adjusted very well to their group.

The two fought together as if they had trained their entire lives beside each other. They covered each others blind sides, weaknesses, and even created new opportunities for the other. Needless to say, they easily cleared the perimeter of Eclipse’s base and secured the walls. The called into the others to inform them and ask if they needed assistance inside, but were told to stay out on the walls to keep Eclipse’s members from escaping or calling in reinforcements. So the two found themselves in a semi-tense silence up in the watchtower, eyes glued to the monitors. Athena had let some of the power remain for their watchtower alone so they could make use of the security cameras.

“So… how long?” he asked after a moment. Hanzo sent him a sidelong glance, for a brief moment taking his eyes of the screens before looking back.

“What are you talking about?” McCree felt a slight prickle of annoyance that they were back to dancing around the subject, but hey, he loved a challenge.

“How long ago was it that you fell for me?” Hanzo is good at controlling his responses, but McCree had also gotten better at reading the small signals he can’t hide. Like the way his shoulders tense and the ever so slight blush that crept onto the archers face for just a second before he reined it in.

“Is now really the time to be asking such things?” McCree guessed he’d have to keep pressing a little harder to get the response he wanted, just not enough to actually rile up the dragon.

“Aw, come on darling. It’s easy to answer. You don’t have to be embarrassed telling me you fell for me the moment you saw me,” as he teased, he leaned in a little closer while pretending he was still paying attention to the screens. He heard a sharp intake of air before a quiet chuckle.

“Don’t flatter yourself cowman. You’re not nearly as charming as you think,” he was clearly teasing given his tone and the slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. McCree let out a dramatic gasp, not even bothering to pretend he was watching the monitors as he looked over at Hanzo.

“Aw darlin’, that hurts. What am I to do? I’ve fallen for such a cruel and cold hearted man. He doesn’t find me charming and won’t kiss me again until I buy his love,” that got him a more genuine laugh from Hanzo, but the archer still stubbornly refused to let himself be distracted.

“I do find you charming cowman, I simply said you’re not nearly as irresistible as you think,” Hanzo finally spared him another glance, letting his gaze linger a little longer than before. McCree thought he might have finally won until he saw Hanzo’s expression change from at ease, to confused at something over his shoulder.

“What is it—” he asked while starting to turn to see what had distracted the archer only to feel himself suddenly tackled to the ground. The air rushed out of his lungs and he caught it again a split second before the sound of shattering glass echoed around the room. A burst of red and heat flew over both of them and out the other window as the room caught fire.

Hanzo stood, quickly getting off McCree and helping the cowboy up to his feet. Smoke had already begun to fill the room despite the open windows, slightly blinding the two and causing them to have trouble breathing. Taking Hanzo’s hand so they wouldn’t lose each other, McCree headed back towards the stairs they had used only to have the flames suddenly jolt in the way, blocking them. There was something wrong with this fire, McCree had  _ never _ seen fire move like that.

A quick glance around the room showed him, from what he could see, that the fire was blocking nearly all exits, except for one window. The flames were also beginning to move in closer, jolting, flickering, and stuttering closer as if pulled along on some invisible thread. It seemed like a trap, if the fire could move and block any exit it wanted, why leave that window open unless it was some kind of trick?

It wasn’t like they had a choice. Hanzo gripped his hand tightly as the two raced to the window, leaping out together. The rush of fresh air into his lungs was exhilarating and relaxing and for a brief moment he forgot the circumstances and that they were falling. He remembered again when he felt talons pierce his shoulder and rip him away from Hanzo and up into the sky.

The blood and water from the rain rapidly soaked through his clothes as he cried out from equal amounts of shock and pain. He was hanging at an angle, as whatever had grabbed him only did so by one shoulder. The World seemed to swirl around him as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened, which was up and which was down. Somewhere in the mix he saw Hanzo had landed safely back on the wall before he was carried up into the clouds. Glancing up, he saw him, Itzal.

The kid still had that helmet on and it was far more refined than before, more sleek and sturdy from the looks of it. He had a new set of wings, ones that were larger and generated more flames with ease despite the rain. Eclipse had also had time to modify his legs from the looks of it, as they were now more bird like with large talons, which were currently digging into McCree’s flesh.

McCree wasn’t sure what he should do. He knew from experience with Caprice that the helmets completely override the wearers desires, memories, and personality. He couldn’t talk his way out of it or expect Itzal to fight it. He couldn’t shoot the kid, they had come to save him and he didn’t fancy being dropped from… however high up they were. If he did nothing, it was likely they’d be struck by lightning or Itzal would drop him anyway, maybe burn him as he fell. So even though he knew it was useless, he gave it a shot in the kids native tongue.

“(Come on kid, fight it! This isn’t you—)” Itzal’s head tilted looking down at him through the visor and ceased flying higher, simply hovering in the air. “(You have to remember your home, your family. Don’t let Eclipse take that from you, fight it!)”

It seemed for one moment it might have worked. Itzal’s frown loosened slightly and from what little McCree could see of the kids face he seemed to be relaxing. Lightning flashed horribly close startling McCree, but Itzal didn’t even flinch. He felt the talons tighten their hold on his shoulder and while it hurt he hopped it was more out of a desire to be sure he didn’t fall than to cause pain.

“(… Mr. McCree… goodbye.)” Those talons suddenly let him go and McCree found himself rapidly falling toward the ground with the raindrops. For a horrible moment, he thought this was it. He wasn’t going to see his friends ever again and go out to drink with Hanzo. He thought he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise to not die. Then he heard the fierce roar and the sky was washed with a vibrant blue. He grunted at the impact and likely would have fallen off the giant beast if it hadn’t been for strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him in close. In an instant he recognized his saviour as Hanzo and only a moment later did he realize they were riding a  _ dragon _ .

He’d seen Raitoningu and Sandā as tiny little dragons, he’d seen them about as big as a cheetah, but he’d  _ never _ seen them roughly the size of six buses. He didn’t get to marvel long though, as Raitoningu suddenly dove down, weaving to avoid lightning and fire. He’d have screamed if he had any breath left in him after the impact so as it was he had to settle for clinging on desperately to Hanzo and Raitoningu.

“I thought we agreed not to die on each other,” Hanzo shouted at him over his shoulder as Raitoningu leveled off, standing along the wall and roaring at the sky.

“Well sorry I can’t grow damn’ wings darlin’,” McCree responded breathlessly feeling his body trembling from the shock and adrenaline. He found himself laughing like a mad man after a second and before Hanzo could ask him what the fuck was going on in his head, McCree couldn't stop himself from hugging Hanzo tightly and stealing a quick kiss. “Guess it’s a good thing my dragon is full of surprises.” He knew he’d probably pay for it later, but the startled blush was well worth it.

“… You owe me another drink now, Cowman,” Hanzo replied after a moment. “I’ve had to save you again and you stole from me.”

“Fair enough— look out,” McCree warned, having noticed Itzal diving them again. Raitoningu let out a fearsome roar before lurching out of the way. Holding onto the archer and dragon for dear life, McCree watched as the part of the wall they just rested on was blown to bits.

**_“McCree, Hanzo, what’s going on out there?”_ ** a voice spoke over the coms, barely audible over the noise and static that suddenly plagued the communicators. It sounded like Zarya.

**_“We found, Itzal,”_ ** McCree started to explain before there was a clash of lightning nearby and the coms were suddenly ringing endlessly. Cursing in frustration and pain, Hanzo and McCree ripped the communicators out of their ears. “Either the storm is interfering with it or Eclipse is jamming it.”

“Whatever the issue maybe, we’re gonna have to deal with Itzal alone from the looks of it. Can you still shoot?” Hanzo questioned glancing back at McCree as Raitoningu continued to weave around the lighting and Itzal, clearly not needing much guidance. Testing his shoulder and taking out peacekeeper, McCree began to check his gun.

“I’m good darlin’. Let’s get this started then. We’re bringing that kid home one way or another.”


	50. B O N D S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up a little later than I normally like, but hey, I still made the Saturday deadline! :3 This chapter does kind of bounce around from the past/memories to the present.

_ “There have been stories and myths that some people, who have known each other long enough and have a close enough bond, can feel each others spirits.” _

_ “What does that mean Mamá?” _

_ “Well, it changes depending on the bond between the people. Some who were close amigos were able to work in perfect sync even in larger groups as if they could hear each other's thoughts, and some couples have claimed they were able to actually read their partners mind. Some even say they were able to see inside of their partners memories, heart, and very soul.” _

_ “Do you think I’ll ever have a bond like that Mamá?” _

_ “I think it’s possible, if you find the right person.” _

*           * *

He had him completely at his mercy. All he would have to do is pull the trigger and the world would be rid  Soldier 76—, Strike Commander Morrison, Golden boy,  Jackie, Cabrón, Jack Morrison,  Cariño, or whatever name, title, or term he wanted to identify as now. It would be so simple, so easy to just pull the trigger and watch the carrange splatter across the ground, but when had anything  _ ever _ been easy for them?

From SEP to Overwatch and Blackwatch their lives had been nothing but one shit storm after another. Every day there was some new problem, something else to tear them apart. Missions, the public, their own tempers, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what happened then or how he may or may not have felt about the foolish farm boy then, what mattered was now. Now he was Reaper and the man at his feet was Soldier 76.

*           * *

_ The doors opened the same way they always had, silently until they hit that little snag causing a grating sound to resound in their shared room. It was late and Jack needed sleep. Honestly he deserved it after all the work he’d done, but the damn door and noise of course roused the ever light sleeper. _

_ “Gabe… ?” his groggy voice was the only sound after the door shut behind him. “Ugh, what time is it?” _

_ “Still time for you to sleep Jackie,” Gabriel assured him while heading over to his bedside dresser to change. “I’m sorry I woke you.” _

_ “No, no it’s fine,” Jack protested already tossing the covers off and sitting up. “I need to get ready to go—” _

_ “Jack, it’s three in the goddamn morning, what could you possibly have to be ready for? Go back to sleep,” he argued as he changed. The only reason Gabriel was even up this late was that he had the night shift in the guard rotation this week, and even if Jack did have a good reason to be up at this god forsaken hour, he could be excused for sleeping in just this once. _

_ “I volunteered to help make breakfast—” Jack started to protest, attempting to get out of bed before Gabriel pushed him back down into the covers. _

_ “Volunteered, as in someone else already has to do it anyway. We have the rotation for a reason. Besides, who the fuck wants breakfast at three or four in the morning?” Jackie smiled up at him sleepily and Gabe knew Jack wasn’t fully with him in the waking world. Golden boy Jack never smiled that sincerely or warmly at anyone other than family. _

_ “I’ve assumed the ‘assholes on duty’ who had to stay up until three in the morning watching out for ‘ghost.’” Damn him for throwing Gabes own words back at him and damn him for being so… whatever it is Jack Morrison is. Gabriel isn’t even sure the human race has come up with a word for it yet. _

_ “Well, you’re right on that,” quickly noticing the spark of defiance flickering up in Jack’s eyes Gabriel reacted quickly tucking the stubborn blonde in, entrapping him in the sheets, before he could try and get up again. “Cyril and Tez have already made plenty to eat.” _

_ “Really now?” Jack asked, genuinely surprised. “They actually managed to make something this time instead of hurling batter at each other and wasting a months worth of rations?” _

_ “Yes, surprisingly they did make some pretty good pancakes. Now, go back to sleep Jackie.” Gabriel couldn’t fight back a yawn as he stood back up heading over to his bed. “We don’t have a training session until… eight, so rest up. You know the  _ _ Lieutenant _ _ is gonna try and kick our asses again.” _

_ “Five hours of sleep huh? Sure you can run on just that?” Gabriel knew he was taunting him, just trying to set him off so they’d stay awake bickering or maybe keep him awake until he passed out from exhaustion and Jack could sneak out. He wouldn’t have it either way. _

_ “Says Mr. four hours of sleep,” Gabe countered, sinking into the mattress and groaning as his sore muscles finally relaxed. “Your pretty face is getting marred up with the bags under your eyes.” _

_ “Hmp, maybe you’re right,” Jack actually conceded and when Gabe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye he saw that thankfully, the blonde seemed to be settling back down under the covers.  _ **_“He thinks I’ve got a pretty face?”_ **

_ The voice rang out in his head as clear as  _ _ Libitina’s and shook him to his core. It sounded exactly like Jack, but Gabe had been watching him. His mouth hadn’t moved. He hadn’t said anything. At least, he hadn’t said anything out loud. _

*           * *

**_“Gabe,”_ ** that damn voice in his head interrupted his thoughts. Over the years of their friendship their bond had gotten stronger, but it had also been strained and as he used to think, broke completely. Apparently it hadn’t been as completely destroyed as Gabriel originally thought. It was nowhere near as strong as it used to be, but he could hear it. He could hear Jack ever so faintly in his mind. Calling out to him, asking for a response.

Hearing his voice again in such an intimate manner made him hesitate, and that was all Jack needed. Almost as quickly as when he was young, Jack managed to knock the gun from Gabriel’s hand. The shotgun fired into the ground just next to Jack only lightly grazing his side. Pulling his mind back into the fight and out of his nostalgia, Reaper aimed to strike 76  with the other shotgun he held.

*           * *

_ “We shouldn’t be here,” Jack protested for what must have been the millionth time that night. _

_ “If you’re so against coming, then why’d you agree?” Gabriel snapped slightly, his patience having worn slightly thin over the evening. _

_ “To keep you out of trouble.” The voice that rang out in Gabriels head said otherwise, instead stating  _ **_“I wanted to spend time with you.”_ **

_ “If you wanted to keep me out of trouble, then why not report me to the  _ _ Lieutenant _ _?” Before Jack could reply, he also added  _ **_“Just admit you wanted to come have a little fun and break the rules.”_ ** _ The two had gotten much better at it, sharing these telepathic messages. Sometimes they’d do so without even meaning to. Sitting across from each other at lunch or dinner they wouldn’t even realize they hadn’t spoken a word until their friends cut in or gave them odd looks. _

**_“I don’t want to break the rules— I just wanted to be sure you didn’t start anything,”_ ** _ Jack protested weakly, the faint blush on his cheeks doing nothing to help his case. Suddenly, the cart they were in came to a stop, close to the top of the giant ferris wheel they were riding. Gabe took advantage of the slight jostling to wrap his arm around Jack and looked out over the carnival below. _

**_“What could I possibly start that’s worse than anything some rowdy teen down there is doing? I just wanted to come out and watch the fireworks with you. You know we wouldn’t see shit from the base.”_ ** _ Despite his supposed reluctance to come, Gabriel could feel Jack starting to lean against him, looking out towards the sky. _

**_“That doesn’t excuse you from disobeying the lieutenant. They expressly forbid any of us from coming to the carnival,”_ ** _ Gabriel really didn’t know why he kept arguing. They were here already, why not enjoy it? _

**_“Oh, let your hair down, Jackie. Some rules were meant to be broken—”_ ** _ as Gabriel was about to make his case, a loud boom startled them both. Looking up to the Sky with Jack, Gabriel caught the tail end of the first firework, a burst of brightly colored sparks tumbling back towards the earth. _

_ As they watched the show, Gabriel and Jack couldn’t stop smiling. Even if he’d never admit it, Gabriel knew Jack was enjoying this. It was as they were sitting there in that cart, watching the explosions in the sky that Gabriel first felt it, their souls bonding and becoming closer. _

*           * *

The two wrestled violently. 76 had managed to kick both of Reapers guns away from him so the two had to resort to hand to hand combat. Reaper took advantage of his body's current state, dissolving parts of himself into that black smoke and suffocating 76 or slipping out of his hold. He could heal himself and recover from the blows 76 landed rapidly as if they had never even been there, but he knew he was losing this fight.

He knew he was losing because Jack hadn’t fired his gun  _ once. _ It was still on him, clear as the damn sun in the sky, but he wouldn’t  _ use it— _ . It infuriated Reaper, that 76 would so arrogantly underestimate him, so clearly hold himself back like that. Fighting angrily and emotionally was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t help the rage consuming him.

“What’s wrong,  _ Jack?  _ Why won’t you shoot me?” he shouted it out between strikes, his clawed gloves easily tearing through Jack’s armor and leaving streaks of bloody red in their wake when Jack tried to block his attacks.  _ “Why won’t you fight me?” _

**_“Because I still believe in you,”_ ** and just like that his reality was shattered and lying at his feet.


	51. T H E  M O N S T E R  Y O U  M A D E  M E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friends and family don’t need, want, or trust a primal weapon. That’s all we are and all we ever will be.” She pointed to herself, “the first successful prototype,” then at him “the failed final product.”  
> “You can’t seriously think that’s all you are,” Wolf replied after a moment. Caprice took note of the fact he didn’t refute her assessment of him.  
> “What else would I be? The five year old girl that went missing in 2056? Caprice Summer’s, the poor little victim who escaped from Eclipse and help brought about its destruction then disappeared into obscurity and poverty once she was done pretending to be a hero and that she fit in with Overwatch? Face facts, Wolf, I have never been anything other than their weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter does get a little graphic with the gore in some points. It's nothing too horrible, but if you are squeamish, I'd recommend you skip to the end. I'll have another chapter note down there summarizing the events so you know what happened. :)
> 
> I am sorry this chapter is so so late! ;A; I don't wanna offer up excuses, but I do promise I'll try to be better at updating in the future. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you all for sticking around this long!

Stalking down the corridors with Sike, Wolf, Tezera, Zarya, and Mei, Caprice was scanning each branching path trying to piece together where she thought he’d be hiding. Her blood boiled at the thought of that man. All the things he had done to not only her, but to the others as well, brought about a dark rage inside her. In some ways, it scared her. The thought of something so dark and foul being a part of her. It made her wonder if she really was becoming what they wanted, a heartless weapon that sought only vengeance and death. She pushed those thoughts and doubts out of her mind quickly though. Instead she chose to focus on her desire to find the man who did this to her and  _ make him pay.  _ Damn the consequences or what kind of person it makes her. That doesn’t matter to her now.

Of course despite her focus and anger she still kept a lookout for the ones they were sent to rescue and upon hearing that McCree and Hanzo had run into Itzal outside there was a part of her that considered running back out there to help them bring Itzal home, but she couldn’t. Not now, not when they were so close to bringing down Eclipse and Dr. Aiolos. So, she trusted those two to work something out.

“Caprice,” Wolf hissed quietly to her as he grabbed her wrist, causing her to halt. Turning to glare at him she realized she had been walking ahead of the others quite a bit. “I want to make him suffer as much as you, but don’t rush ahead and get yourself killed.” She could hear his spirit growling beside him, the giant white wolf.

She wanted to lash out at him. Perhaps it was just because she was so on edge that she wanted to strike him. But how could he possibly know what she was feeling right now? Sure, they’d gone through similar experiences with Eclipse, but he experienced it after they had begun to  _ perfect _ their art. He hadn’t had his bones and organs crushed in a clumsy attempt to attach the machinery to his body. He hadn’t gone through the agony of having your spirit slowly twisted into a near incompatible shell of what they once were. He had been a grown man when they took him, not a scared little child who couldn’t even comprehend what was being done to them.

In the end she didn’t lash out because she knew to an extent Wolf was right. It would do her no good to just run off blindly in a rage. If she hadn’t noticed him coming up to her then she would certainly be easy to ambush in this state. Still, admitting that he was correct agitated her to no end. So instead she made her displeasure known by shaking his hand off and growling.

“And dragging our asses just gives him more time to ruin others. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather find Teli and Furaha before he makes them into monsters like us.” She saw a flash in his eyes, the bright, angry, unnatural gold as he bared his fangs.

“You’re not thinking straight so I’ll let that comment slide  _ Puma _ . I’m  _ not _ going to let him hurt anyone else because I’m actually willing to take my fucking time to think these things through. Are you hoping to just find him by blindly running in? That’s what he’ll expect and you’ll be dead before you lay a claw on him.” He’s right and she knows it and it’s infuriating so she lashes out at the wall instead in her anger creating five new deep gouges exposing beams and wiring.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to surprise him,” her vision was tinged gold and her breathing slightly erratic as the machinery worked over time. She had so much pent up energy and anger, but no where to direct it. Then she felt it, a gentle touch on her hand and when she looked back at wolf she didn’t pull away this time.

“I just want you to see you don’t have to do it alone Caprice… ” he spoke softly, having clearly calmed himself down and now attempting to help her take a breath and slow things down. “You’ve been doing things solo for so long and I really don’t see why. You’ve got a wonderful group of friends, family, who’d be willing to support you and help you with this.” She took a deep breath, forced her muscles to relax, and her vision flickered back to normal.

“Like you’ve always wanted huh? A ‘pack’ to call my own and support me? Wouldn’t you like to be a part of that?” She could see it on his face that her words stung and he let her hand go. She straightened herself up and spoke plainly, telling him the truth they both knew. “Friends and family don’t need, want, or trust a primal weapon. That’s all we are and all we ever will be.” She pointed to herself, “the first successful prototype,” then at him “the failed final product.”

“You can’t seriously think that’s all you are,” Wolf replied after a moment. Caprice took note of the fact he didn’t refute her assessment of him.

“What else would I be? The five year old girl that went missing in 2056? Caprice Summer’s, the poor little victim who escaped from Eclipse and help brought about its destruction then disappeared into obscurity and poverty once she was done pretending to be a hero and that she fit in with Overwatch? Face facts, Wolf, I have  _ never _ been anything other than their  _ weapon _ .” Seeing that over the course of their little chat the rest of the group caught up, Caprice shouldered her way past Wolf. Once again she took the lead with Sike.

Wolf approached her again not long after, clearly intending to continue their earlier conversation despite the audience. That angered her, she wanted to stop this endless back and forth, so with her vision gold she turned to snap at him. Neither had a chance to fight since as their group rounded the corner Wolf only managed to get out a “you’re not just a” before they were set upon by a massive titanoboa, Dr. Aiolos’ titanoboa, Nereus. Nereus seemed to prioritize Sike and Wolf’s spirit, biting down on Sike’s shoulder with his long fangs and coiling his tail tightly around the snowy wolf after knocking the rest of them down and back

With a violent roar Caprice quickly got back to her feet and launched herself at the massive snake. She sunk her claws into it’s flesh tearing at scales as she ripped at its maw trying to make it release Sike. Snarling and thrashing his head about, Nereus slammed Caprice into the ceiling. To her surprise, she didn’t feel as much of the damage as she should have given the way the ceiling cracked. She soon came to the realization that Zarya had managed to put a shield around her just before the impact.

She had no time to thank the russian as Nereus dropped Sike, his tail constricting tightly around the snowy wolf causing it to yip in pain before he threw his head back again. With a horrible sounding tear, Caprice was thrown off Nereus head and into the air. Nereus soon followed, bleeding profusely from his head and angrier than ever the massive titanoboa brought it’s jaws down around Caprice and sunk its teeth in. She felt a burning pain in her shoulder and gut, crying out and blindly lashing out. She heard Nereus shrike and the fangs pressed in deeper. She could feel them scraping against bone.

Screaming again from the pain Caprice forced herself to open her eyes and was met with Nereus icy stare. So, with her free hand she jabbed her claws into the snakes right eye. Nereus howled in agony, opening up his mouth enough that Caprice dropped from it. For a moment she feared she’d hit the floor, but strong arms wrapped around her as Wolf leapt up and caught her. The two landed on the other side of Nereus, quickly turning back to face the serpent as Wolf set her down.

Zarya had managed to get in closer to the titanoboa with Sike while it had been busy with Caprice, the strong woman managing to pry its tail open enough for the wolf to squirm out with Sike’s aid. Realizing that it was losing its prey, Nereus gazed down at them with his one good eye and lunged hissing loudly, only to reel back again after a loud gunshot. Tezera had managed to shoot out Nereus other eye. Now thrashing about blindly as Zarya, Sike, and the wolf scrambled back, Nereus did the one thing he could think of and lunged at where he heard the gunshot come from. Tezera’s eyes widened in panic as she realized she was backed into a corner with nowhere to go that the serpent wouldn’t be able to grab her.

Leaving her side, Wolf managed to intercept Nereus, grabbing hold of his head and managing to bash it against the wall, holding it there just barely as Tezera took the chance to move out of the way. Mei, seeing an opportunity started to freeze Nereus by the neck to the wall. Seeing what she planned, Zarya, Tezera, and wolf’s spirit quickly went over to help hold the snake down. Sike instead ran to Caprice side.

Clutching where she felt the new gaping holes in her body she tried to stop the bleeding as she struggled to her feet, having to lean against the wall. Her breath was labored and her body shook with the effort of trying to stand and while she knew she should stay put, Caprice refused to. She wanted to make Aiolos pay and here was a chance to do so. She was about to approach the group, plotting out how she would slaughter the vile serpent when she heard it.

“Oh Puma, why play around with Nereus when we both know it’s me you’re really after?” Her heart stopped and her vision went golden. Gritting her teeth and with Sike snarling beside her Caprice turned gazing down the hall seeing Aiolos. She could hear a humming in the back of her head, maybe even a thud, but she blamed it on anger and her blood running as she gazed at Aiolos shit eating grin. Suddenly the sounds of the struggle behind her faded out.

“Aiolos,” she hissed out through gritted teeth and slowly, as she leaned against the wall, and limped down the hall towards him. “I’ll kill you.”

“I’m sure you will Puma, but you’ll have to catch me first, kitty.” Her vision danced between gold and black, but Caprice snarled and forced herself to focus and ignored the pain, sprinting down the hall after Aiolos. It was infuriating as he always seemed just out of reach, flickering around like a specter, and at one point she thought she had him only for her claws to run through fabric.

“My my, you’re bleeding so much Puma. If you’re not careful, you’re going to bleed to death,” Aiolos taunted her. Almost taking on the chastising tone of a parent as he waited mockingly in the doorway leading into one of the testing chambers.

“I won’t die before you bastard,” she swore even as her head spun. She was beginning to feel very numb and weightless, like she wasn’t really all there. She came to the doorway and Aiolos stayed there, smiling at her mockingly.

“We’ll just have to see about that won’t we?”

“Die damn it!” She screamed as she moved to tackle him to the ground, but she went right through him. She gasped and trembled finding herself back in a dark room, hearing his laughter all around her. “S-Sike?” She called out as she felt around, trying to see her partner. He was nowhere to be found, and the golden vision began to flicker between normal and gold.

“Oh he went dormant due to his injuries long ago. You didn’t even notice hm?” Aiolos came into her vision from the left, but he was also still in the doorway to the right. For a moment she was horrified to think there were two of them, then she noticed the one in the doorway disappeared along with the gold.

“Once again, our prototype is successful.” Aiolos laughed at her feeble attempt to swipe at him, easily side stepping her. “You think we’d really leave everything up to those helmets? Eclipse is a  _ part _ of you, Puma.  _ You _ are a part of  _ us. _ ” Aiolos tapped the side of his head mockingly. “All I had to do was program a fake me into your mind and you followed it blindly like a common mut. For all your stubbornness and resistance, you made this so easy.”

Caprice snarled at him, bared her fangs and struggled to lift herself up only to have her arms and legs give out on her. When she hit the ground it was then she felt it, a pool of blood starting to form under her. Her breath slowed and her heart beat felt weaker.

“You know, I bet you would have followed that hallucination up and down this facility until you died,” Aiolos spoke matter-of-factly as he crouched down next to her. He clearly no longer feared her claws or teeth as she was too weak to lash out at him. “But I still have a use for you, Puma, so you’re not dying yet.” He began to reach for her and though her vision was going black, she squirmed weakly and snapped at him.

“S-stay away from me,” she hissed. Aiolos laughed and behind him she could see Nereus, coiled around a machine staring coldly at her. “H-how?”

“Oh please, Puma, you think I’d really send my dear Nereus to be butchered by you brutes? If you really haven’t put it together, I’ll forgive you since it’s probably the bloodloss.” As he spoke Caprice felt him begin to tend to the bite marks she felt. In doing so, he ended up rolling her onto her back, and across the room she saw monitors. She saw the hallway where she thought she fought Nereus with Wolf, Mei, Tezera, and Zarya.

Instead she saw a blood soaked hallway with deep claw marks in the walls and her friends and allies laying on the ground bloody and bruised. She saw Mei with deep scratches on the side of her head from within her icy block, slowly healing herself. She saw Tezera, in front of some of the security guards. She had been shot in the arm and leg, but otherwise seemed to be alive. Zarya was covered in scratches, on her arms, legs, and even a few across her chest. Then there was Wolf. Lying against a wall, his breathing labored. When she took a closer look, she saw the right side of his face had been mauled.

Her stomach churning, Caprice then looked at herself. She had been shot in the legs, and her side had been torn open not by teeth, but by other claws. She hadn’t been fighting Nereus. She had been attacking her allies, her friends, her family. Aiolos watched her intently, his lips curling sadistically.

“It finally dawning on you, Puma? You truly are the most successful weapon prototype we’ve ever made. You play along beautifully when we find the right way to lead you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic summary: Caprice and Wolf get a little snippy with each other. Important thing to note in their argument:
> 
> “Friends and family don’t need, want, or trust a primal weapon. That’s all we are and all we ever will be.” She pointed to herself, “the first successful prototype,” then at him “the failed final product.”  
> “You can’t seriously think that’s all you are,” Wolf replied after a moment. Caprice took note of the fact he didn’t refute her assessment of him.  
> “What else would I be? The five year old girl that went missing in 2056? Caprice Summer’s, the poor little victim who escaped from Eclipse and help brought about its destruction then disappeared into obscurity and poverty once she was done pretending to be a hero and that she fit in with Overwatch? Face facts, Wolf, I have never been anything other than their weapon.”
> 
> The group is then attacked by Nereus who is blinded and eventually trapped by the others. Caprice is seriously injured in the confrontation and left on the sidelines for the end of the fight. Seeing Aiolos, Caprice follows him with Sike ignoring her injuries to attempt to kill him. Instead she finds out that Eclipse has found a way to make her hallucinate everything that happened (triggered when her vision goes gold) and she was actually attacking her friends. Sike disappeared into his dormant form at some point due to unknown injuries, Mei is in critical condition, Zarya pretty cut up, Tezera mildly incapacitated due to gunshot wounds received while holding off some security that came there way, and Wolf's right eye is gone/the right side of his face mauled by Caprice. Caprice is now alone in a room with the real Aiolos who is healing her wounds, her side was torn open and she was shot, telling her "I still have a use for you, Puma, so you’re not dying yet."


	52. F I R E  I N  T H E  S K Y  P A R T  2

It’s hard enough to shoot when one of your shoulders feels like it’s on fire after being torn into by giant talons, it’s even worse when you’re flying on the back of a giant dragon in the middle of a thunderstorm with one of your friends hypnotized by Eclipse and swiping at you each time he flies by. McCree heard a curse and he wasn’t sure if it came from him or Hanzo as he was a little distracted by Itzal’s talons swiping a little too close to his face, tearing his hat, and feeling searing hot fire blast down just behind them making Raitoningu snarl with rage and pain.

“Can’t you shoot out his wings?” Hanzo yelled over the clap of thunder as another bolt of lightning struck near by. McCree did try, turned and lined up a perfect shot at one of the kids wings, only to see the bullet bounce off the metal not even leaving a dent.

“It’s no good! His wings are too strong and I don’t think my bullets are doing shit!” Looking back to Hanzo as Raitoningu turned and tried to swat Itzal out of the sky or maybe just grab him, but the kid was too fast and all it resulted in was giving him a clear shot at Raitoningu’s underbelly. It somehow physically pained McCree, hearing the dragon scream in pain. Almost akin to what he felt when Dixie was hurt. “Can’t you send Sandā out too?”

“It is painful enough to try and keep Raitoningu in this form, sending Sandā out would be too much for us to bear!” Hanzo replied drawing his bow and aiming at Itzal’s wings as he flew by. He let the shot fly and did land it perfectly in the gears of Itzal’s wings, but the arrow just snapped like a twig under the gears and did nothing to slow the kid down.

“Shit,” was all McCree had to offer in return. Once again, lightning struck nearby, but this time the thunder seemed deafening. He had to fight very hard to keep his grip on Raitoningu and not cover his ears in pain. The flash of light was also near blinding and as he was trying to blink the deliriousness away, he glanced down noticing a long figure sprinting out of the building.

For a moment, he was worried he’d seen the first of reinforcements from Eclipse. It made his blood run cold at the thought, but then it was suddenly like he could see twice as well, his vision no longer seeing his own, as he was moved from the “backseat” of Raitoningu to a “front row” view of the dragon diving down and grabbing the girl that had come out, Talia. That, McCree couldn’t ignore. He’d seen through Raitoningu’s  _ eyes _ .

“Where’s Itzal?” Talia yelled up at them from where she was in the dragon’s grasp as they quickly flew back up into the sky to avoid the flames that had followed them on their descent.

“Trying to blast us out of the sky. McCree’s bullets and my arrows aren’t strong enough to take out his wings and we can’t get close enough to grab him,” Hanzo elaborated as he helped Talia up from the dragon’s grasp to sit properly on it’s back.

“Hanzo, I think I saw through the dragon’s eyes—” McCree started to say, before Hanzo quickly cut him off.

“Later cowman unless you have an idea!” Talia and Hanzo seemed too caught up in trying to come up with a way to take Itzal down so that they didn’t process what McCree had just said. McCree was in a similar state, but more so too in shock from the experience to come up with a plan.

“I have an idea, get me close to him!” Talia crouched on Raitoningu’s back, as if planning to leap off at any moment.

“Don’t be foolish—” but even as Hanzo spoke, Itzal dove down on them again and when Raitoningu twisted to avoid him, Talia leapt.

It was as if in slow motion, watching the girl falling through the air, her claws just barely scraping Itzal’s wings. It would have been impressive, seeing her claws tearing into the mechanical feathers shredding the ends, if it wasn’t for the fact that Talia was soon after dropping like a rock. The weight of her prosthetics clearly weighing her down. Raitoningu quickly turned to dive down, to grab Talia, but it was clear they’d be too slow.

“Talia!” McCree didn’t know if that was him or Hanzo yelling. What he did know was towards the last seconds, as she was about to impact the ground, Talia was snatched out of the air by a red blur.

Itzal had Talia held tight in his arms as he started to ascend again, the ground below now thoroughly set ablaze by the flames. They seemed to have become more intense, something McCree vaguely knew had to do with the kids emotional state, but that helmet should have been blocking all of those. There was no way Itzal would or should be breaking through the control.

He didn’t have time to wonder about it though, as Talia took the opportunity now that she was up close to Itzal to slash the Helmet open. She moved with surgical precision, something that shouldn’t have been possible given the circumstances, but perhaps the Eclipse reprograming had done something for the girl after all, because as the shredded chunks of the helmet fell to the fires, McCree couldn’t spot a drop of blood coming off Itzal’s face.

What he did see was Itzal’s wide hazy eyes rolling back into his head as he fell unconscious after having the helmet removed, his wings curling in. Thankfully, since they had previously been diving down to save Talia, they were in a perfect position to move beneath the two falling teens and catch them. Raitoningu once again caught Talia in his grasp, this time with Itzal as well.

Instead of flying high into the storm again, Raitoningu settled for landing on a section of the wall that wasn’t currently ablaze. Almost as soon as they touched down, Raitoningu carefully dropped Itzal and Talia off, waiting for McCree and Hanzo to slide off his back before disappearing in a puff of mist. Talia was cradling Itzal in her arms, concern on her face plain for all to see and a mixture of tears and rain falling down her cheeks.

“H-he’s not dead is he? I thought I could just cut it off, but what if I hurt him? I should have just gone for the wings—” She babbled as McCree tried to catch his breath and make his legs stop shaking. He was thankful to be back on the ground, but he still had a lot to process.

“It’s too late to start worrying about what you should have done,” Hanzo snapped, but his voice didn’t seem to have much anger to it. Perhaps it was out of exhaustion or pity, but maybe it was empathy as he knelt next to Talia checking for a pulse on Itzal. “What’s done is done, we’ll deal with the consequences. He has a pulse, so he’s not dead.” At that confirmation, Talia seemed to relax more, but still let out a broken sob as she covered her face.

“I’m sorry. I know it was stupid and I know I could have died, but I couldn’t let him stay like that or keep hurting you.” McCree headed over once he was more sure of his legs and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, seeming to ground Talia slightly.

“It’s alright, Talia,” she rubbed away the tears as best as she could in the rain and looked up at him. “Let’s just get you two away from here. Hanzo, think Sandā could give us a lift and give Raitoningu a break?”

“They can only keep that form for so long. It is a huge strain on all three of us. Neither Sandā nor Raitoningu will be flying us out of here anytime soon,” Hanzo explained. It was then McCree really took notice of just how strained and exhausted Hanzo looked. Their whole group was soaked to the bone and McCree has no delusion that he looks picture perfect, but Hanzo’s hair is a mess and he seems very pale. Even his tattoos look a little paler.

“Alright, then let’s find another way,” McCree says, determined now to find a way for all of them to make it out without anymore confrontation. He leaned down, picking up Itzal as best as he could with the clunky wings in the way. They seemed much larger up close and surprisingly heavy, but he wasn’t going to ask Talia or Hanzo to help him carry the kid. He just knows somehow, they’ll make it out of this because he’ll do whatever it takes to keep them safe.


End file.
